Alternative Education
by Ljiljana
Summary: Field trips are for seeing and learning new things, right? Well, the only thing Sasuke has learned so far is that loud morons have loud wet dreams. AU, Naru/Sasu/Naru yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm going over this story one last time, for plot holes and grammar, with Jellybean12. If you have any suggestions, now it's the time to voice them.

* * *

**Warnings**: There are situations in the first and the second part that could be considered dub-con.

Part One

* * *

It figures, Sasuke thought while watching the shadows on the ceiling and clenching his fists until they hurt. It figured he would end up regretting his decision to share a room with that fucking idiot. Naruto had been too distracted with trying to see under Sakura's tiny inappropriate skirt to complain about sleeping arrangements and Sasuke hadn't thought that it was important enough at the time - but it _was_ important and he just hadn't been thinking.

He was regretting it now, because it seemed as if he had only just managed to fall asleep despite the roars and the lightshow of the traffic outside, when a rather loud moan startled him out of it. It was meant to be relaxing, this fieldtrip. Sasuke had been looking forward to a week away from home. It was just his luck that he would be up most of the first night listening to Naruto having a wet dream, of all inane things.

The sounds coming from the other bed were constant. His ears were tuned acutely to each separate groan and it was enough to squeeze the air right out of his lungs. Naruto was loud, occasionally frantically humping the bed. Even when he tried to unconsciously hush the moans they'd just end up as half-choked, hoarse noises that Sasuke was quite certain were the most amazing sexual thing he had ever heard in his life.

He refused to touch himself. He was hopelessly turned on; his arousal was slowly becoming a painful experience. The aching need to close his fist around his cock - or go over and make Naruto close his mouth around it – was almost unbearably strong. If this continued for much longer, he would go insane from it. It was normal for a person to be aroused. There was something downright delicious in witnessing someone's wet dream. The commotion Naruto was making was the hottest, most erotic thing Sasuke could imagine and was likely to haunt him for the rest of his life. That was humiliating enough; he was not about to lower himself to jerk off over the class moron, though. His hands were clutching the fabric of the sheet at either side of him, sweaty from the struggle. Sasuke was beginning to shake with the effort not to move, because if that happened, he would end up either fucking, or killing Naruto, and neither was acceptable right now.

Then, Naruto sighed deeply between the moans and murmured a single, soft 'fuck'. Sasuke was pretty damn sure that he just confirmed the theory you can actually come in your pants without anything but air near your crotch, simply by witnessing something, pressed forward by the force of your imagination. The sensation was strong, tightening his muscles and making him jerk his hips forward. It felt like the last wave of an orgasm, but it didn't bring the relief. He finally snapped.

His pillow was too soft but it would have to do as the only thing that could reach the other bed from his own, so Sasuke grabbed it and used it to hit Naruto a couple of times in the head. Naruto snatched at it automatically, opening his eyes to examine the thing in his hands and then Sasuke.

He was flushed and sweaty, with that damned bright hair knotted up and falling all over his eyes – and Sasuke felt his hands shaking again, because he wanted to touch, to feel, to taste and that was just _not going to happen_.

"What the fuck?" Naruto asked, sounding irritated. A violent shiver suddenly shot down Sasuke's spine at the raw and sleepy quality of the words. He had to swallow to clear up his voice, but Sasuke was good at feigning so words came out exactly how he wanted them at the moment - clear and annoyed.

"You're too loud. I can't sleep."

Even in the moonlight, it was obvious Naruto face became red – redder - with embarrassment. Sasuke's mind swarmed uncontrollably with half-formed fantasies, alive with choking sounds and the smell of sweat, fleshed out with images of Naruto as he was in his bed right then, flushed and debauched. Not wanting to see any more of him - because he was only human and this was becoming unbearable - Sasuke lowered his head to the pillow that he had snatched back and turned to face the wall.

"Sorry." Naruto said after a moment. His hollow tone scraped at Sasuke's chest. With his intimate voice still ringing in his ears, it felt like Naruto was cheating. There was some shifting in the other bed. He was likely trying to get back to sleep. Sasuke felt a little disappointed but, at the same time, relieved as he closed his eyes and followed the example.

In vain, it would seem.

The moans and Naruto's voice were echoing in his head no matter what position he tried. After a while Sasuke had to acknowledge that he was still so hard, he would make a hole in the mattress before the morning if he didn't do anything about it. He wondered if Naruto was asleep, if he could take care of it right there or if he should go to the bathroom. From the other bed, the shifting started again.

Sasuke pulled his covers higher when Naruto stood up, casting a shadow over him. Naruto merely stood there for a while. Just as Sasuke thought he should maybe ask what was wrong, Naruto made couple of small steps and stopped next to Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke?" he called quietly. "Are you okay?"

After a couple of rather loud heartbeats, Sasuke said, "Fine."

If he ignored the itch in his fingers that wanted to grab onto something, if he ignored his shallow breathing and how flustered he was, if he ignored everything that he had heard, seen and smelled that night… Maybe he _was_ fine.

But Naruto didn't retreat. Instead, he asked again, uncertain but pushing nonetheless. "You sure? You're tossing around and sighing and…"

He trailed off and Sasuke made the worst mistake if his life - he turned up to look at him.

Naruto was still flushed, his hair was messy, he was chewing on his lip…and he was shirtless. He was bent low enough for Sasuke to catch a whiff of nettle and fresh sweat on his skin, both sharp and promising. All his determination not to do anything just faded as he inhaled deeply.

He was really not capable of fighting it any longer – he was not in any condition to think at all – so Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and, before they both knew what he was doing, Naruto was pinned to the bed, and Sasuke was spreading his legs with his knees to make the room for himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded, as if it weren't obvious. He was struggling, violently enough for some of the blows he aimed at Sasuke to be painful. It didn't help; the scent of his skin and his body heat were intoxicating. Sasuke was currently in the dominant position and very determined to rid himself of all the sexual tension Naruto had caused, _now_.

Naruto's struggle provided the much-needed friction; every time he moved, squirmed against Sasuke's stomach or slid against his hips, an explosion of sparks ripped through his body from his knees right up to his brain. It just wasn't enough, though.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled after Naruto let out an angry cry. "This is _your fault_."

Naruto went completely still under him, his eyes suddenly wide and fixed on Sasuke's face. It was probably the tone of Sasuke's voice; breathy, savage, and desperate. Or maybe there was something on his face, too. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care; instead, he used Naruto's surprise to get a hold of his wrists.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said again, this time almost pleading. He wasn't struggling at all any longer. A little taken aback, Sasuke found Naruto's eyes with his own. There was no fear in Naruto's face, just some fading surprise and flickers of some unidentifiable emotion.

"Your fault," Sasuke repeated, still looking down and wondering why there was no real contact between their bodies. Was he waiting for consent? What would he do if didn't get it? "You're always so loud. You can't keep your voice down even in your sleep."

"Oh." Naruto breathed, before biting into his lip. Still waiting, Sasuke glanced at his mouth just in time to see it forming more words. "Let go, I'll need my hands for this."

While the words were still breaking though the thick, lusty mist to Sasuke's brain, Naruto grinned underneath him. It should have been inappropriate. Instead, the mischief in Naruto's eyes made his mind bubble up with anticipation and Sasuke realized that at some point his shallow breathing had transformed into panting.

Naruto then arched up from the mattress, crossing that final line. His hands, damp and hot, found their way around Sasuke's back – when did he let go exactly? He couldn't remember deciding to do so - and under his shirt. Naruto pressed hard until they were flat against each other, until their chests and cocks were rubbing together. Thrashing feverishly, they landed back on the bed. Sasuke thrusted down into the heat of Naruto's crotch once, and then several more times, but the friction he achieved was not enough, not nearly enough after so many _hours_ of wanting to touch him. Sasuke's hands found their way to Naruto boxers, and he pulled them down, only vaguely aware that Naruto was doing the same thing with his pajama bottoms.

Then, there was a hot hand closing around his cock and Naruto moved it up and down a little, experimenting in the limited space. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a hiss, long and needy. He grabbed Naruto's hand on his cock, directing the movement, but even that wasn't enough. His hand found where Naruto, wet and just as hard, was rubbing himself on the outer side of his own wrist, and wished he had time to lick his palm. He closed his fist around Naruto's erection, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin and lines of veins under it a bit too much. Naruto threw his head back, eyes sliding shut, and his grip loosened.

Sasuke cursed at the loss mindlessly under his breath. Useless, the moron was completely _useless_. He had to do everything himself, like always. Sasuke opened his palm, circled it around Naruto's weak grip and his own cock, and squeezed it all together. Naruto choked, just as he had done before in his own bed, the fierce and urgent need in the sound almost causing Sasuke to finish right then. He let go completely and Sasuke was left to hold onto both of them, to keep them joined while they both thrusted violently against each other.

Then Naruto's hands found their way up to Sasuke's head, where his fingers entangled in his hair, pulling Sasuke down to him. _No_, Sasuke wanted to say, _this is not about that_, but before he could form any words, Naruto was already pushing his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was hard and potent - good enough to make Sasuke forget why this was a bad idea. Naruto kept letting out gasps and groans, responsive to every movement of Sasuke's hand and body, and everything was blurry and hot and just perfect. Naruto would kiss and wrap his leg around Sasuke's waist to keep them close and make small noises that were just close enough to what he'd heard before for Sasuke to forget everything and give in. A second later, with a shallow groan that slid past Naruto's tongue, he was coming all over his fingers as Naruto's erection still pulsed in between them.

He didn't move, but he wasn't able to continue either, so Naruto, still kissing him just as eagerly, smuggled his right hand down again and reinforced Sasuke's grip. It was apparently enough, because Naruto stopped kissing, and his head fell down onto the pillow. His mouth was open and wet from a mixture of his and Sasuke's own saliva, and his hips were moving in vicious little jerks. It was quite obvious he was coming, even though Sasuke's hand was too warm and wet to feel it.

Sasuke needed to let go and move, but he couldn't. His eyes wouldn't leave Naruto's face, and he had to fight with a great effort not to mesh their mouths together again. Then, Naruto opened his eyes and focused on his face.

"So what was that?" He asked, still breathless.

It helped to clear Sasuke's mind of confusion. He managed to untangle himself and sit back on his heels. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, slightly disoriented but demanding.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto frowned. "I'm not complaining now - I just want to know what it means."

Sasuke averted his eyes from Naruto's insistent look. Did it have to mean anything? The moron was hot when he was turned on, that's all. They could go to sleep and pretend it never happened – right after they found a way out of spending the rest of the field trip in the same room.

"It doesn't mean anything." Sasuke said aloud. "It happens all the time, it's nothing special."

The traitorous part of his mind laughed at him mockingly, flashing the picture of Naruto's flushed face, choking on a moan. Sasuke stood up from the bed and went to bathroom, not waiting for Naruto to process what he had said. He cleaned up, trying to stop his mind from engraving what had happened too deeply into his memory, with little success. When he finished, Naruto passed him to use the bathroom without a single word. Sasuke told himself he was not disappointed and went to bed, not quite as annoyed as he wished he were with the fact that his pillow and sheets still smelled like Naruto.

After Naruto came back, they laid each in his own bed for a long time, Sasuke very much awake and sure Naruto was as well. Right when he was starting to fall asleep, Naruto said, "Sasuke? How often?"

"What?" Sasuke snapped, because that made no sense and he was finally starting to forget. Naruto talking wasn't helpful.

Naruto hesitated until Sasuke gave him a long, annoyed look across the dark room, and then finally continued.

"How often does it happen?" He asked, sounding amused. "If it's, er, _normal_?"

"What, getting off with a classmate on a field trip?" Sasuke could hear the sneer in his own voice, but he was really not in the mood to deal with Naruto's confusions right now, whatever they were. "Getting off with another guy without any consequences to your sexuality?"

"No," Naruto said, uncharacteristically low, so Sasuke turned again to see him looking down at his own hands, "How often does it happen to _you_?"

When Sasuke failed to answer right away, Naruto raised his head and gave him his typical fox-like grin - only this time, Sasuke could feel the promise in it.

"Often," he answered vaguely, but his mouth was dry at the thought that Naruto might want to repeat this sometime, maybe soon. Like, first thing in the morning.

"Oh." Naruto answered, still smiling. He got back under the covers.

Well, it looks like they wouldn't be bothered by the sleeping arrangements, Sasuke thought. Then he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**

* * *

**

As mornings-after go, this one was surprisingly not too awkward - mostly because Naruto kept his mouth shut. He had jolted awake when Sasuke's cell phone alarm went off, blinked at the surroundings and the sheet that was half-way down on the floor a couple of times before the recognition settled in. Then he gave Sasuke a grin in response to a glare he received as 'good morning' and used the bathroom.

That was, mercifully, all.

God only knew what had possessed him –both of them - the pervious night. Sasuke had thought he would be asked a million questions and that he would have to deal with a million demands, but it seemed like Naruto was happy enough to let it slide. It seemed that he was also smarter in the morning than at night.

Then they were back on the bus, heading for yet another forsaken destination. The ride was long and it would have been problematic as well, if Sasuke had had to share his seat with someone. As it was, with his jacket in his lap, he was watching the lampposts and treetops that were passing by in blessed silence.

No matter how hard he was trying to keep it out, the events of last night were replaying repeatedly in his mind. Naruto's slight awkwardness was supposed to be a turn off - God, his _existence_ was supposed to be a turn off. Only it wasn't, not at all. And if Sasuke was going to be completely honest about it, that hadn't been true for some time already. He had noticed when, after the winter holidays last year, Naruto had come back to school taller and broader.

…Okay, so there was something wrong with that particular train of thought, but Sasuke was not about to go back and analyze it. That it flew through his head once was bad enough.

The sounds Naruto had been making the previous night were echoing in his head. The constant rocking of the bus was not helpful at all and the pleasant but disturbing condition of an unyielding erection lasted all the way until they arrived at their destination. The famous monastery, built no one knows how to stand at the top of a peculiar rock, was quite impressive. Naruto's back, a couple of steps in front of Sasuke in the line of their classmates was, unfortunately, much more interesting.

"What did he do?"

Sasuke shifted his gaze with some effort to where, next to him, Sakura was smiling brightly. "What?"

"Naruto," she said. Sasuke's heart did _not_ just miss a beat. "What did he do? You've been glaring at him all morning."

"Nothing," he answered. _'Because he had a wet dream'_ did not sound passable to tell her, even in Sasuke's head.

"I bet he did. I bet he did something disgusting."

By God, she was annoying. What did Naruto see in her?

It took quite a while to slip away from Sakura. Sasuke was getting sick of this trip after less then a full day because he constantly had to avoid several people. It was starting to feel like an athletic category and he was pretty sure that there was no gold waiting for the winner. Why did people think that just because they were outside of the school building, forced to spend more time together, that they could ignore everything he had ever said to keep them at bay?

Evading Sakura worked this time because there was an alcove in the rock with a carved bench, placed there for monarchs to rest on their way up to the priory. Sasuke slowed down a bit and stepped from the staircase to what seemed like just a crack in an enormous rock from a wrong angle.

The bench was not comfortable, but everyone else had left, so the area was blissfully empty and the view was pleasant. Sasuke decided he would stay there until the rest of the visit ended. He had no doubt the monastery would be nice to see, but it was not worth the constant nagging and invasion of his personal space.

It hadn't been too long before he heard steps going down the stairs. The person almost passed the alcove, but it seemed like they glanced his way at the last second, because the footsteps stopped.

"Hey, asshole!" Naruto called. "What are you doing there?"

As it was quite obvious he was doing nothing more exciting than sitting on a bench, Sasuke felt no need to answer. Not that Naruto cared. "Iruka was counting us at the entrance, and you were missing."

"And he sent you to fetch me."

Naruto grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I was the only one who didn't jump at the chance." It was more likely Mr. Umino adored Naruto despite all the disrespect he got in turn, as Naruto wasn't really careful about what he would say to anyone. Though there _was_ something charming in his enthusiastic behavior and openness, if you thought of it that way. "But I learned my lesson. From now on, I'll jump three feet in the air every time I hear your name. Come on, let's go."

Sasuke didn't want to go. He wanted to stay there and pretend he wasn't watching the slight slope of Naruto's hip against the brightness of the sun and grayness of the rocks across his shelter.

When he didn't answer or move, Naruto stepped closer. In the small space, it took only that much for him to be right in front of – _above_ – Sasuke. The fresh, clean air suddenly became stifling and dry. Sasuke glanced up to give Naruto a wordy glare – the one that said he should back off, _now_.

Naruto seemed too fascinated with Sasuke's ordinary, black shoe to see it.

"Sasuke . . . ," Naruto spoke again. Though he could just as well have said, 'brace yourself', for everything that could have been read out of his voice. "About last night…"

"Shut up."

It had been too much to hope that Naruto would just pretend nothing had happened, apparently.

Naruto stepped closer still, fully immune to the glare and brushed his knee on Sasuke's thigh. A jolt, very similar and yet much less painful then an electric one would be, raced up Sasuke's leg to his crotch and higher yet, up his spine and into his brain.

"Do you think we could do that again sometime?"

_Now? _"No."

The brush of Naruto's knee was longer, more intentional this time. Not really thinking it through, Sasuke let his eyes fall down to where Naruto's leg was joined with his through his thin summer pants. Then it was gone and if he were alone, Sasuke would have cursed aloud.

"Pity," Naruto said, with an odd half-smile. What, no nagging? No pleading? That fucking _idiot_. "Come on. Or Iruka will just send someone else, if he doesn't come himself."

That was a valid point. Just because he had issues with Naruto, he didn't have to make Mr. Umino upset. Sasuke got up on his feet and followed Naruto up the stairs.

Sasuke was glad he was not a girl, because every female was requested to wear a skirt for the duration of the visit. They had a huge pile of long skirts available in all colors and they made every girl put one on over her clothes before entering. They looked anything but clean and God only knew who had worn them before.

The monastery was beautiful. It was built on a rock over two thousand feet high, so the view from the small shady courtyard was stunning. They were first led though the _katholikon_ – the major temple - where behind the altar was a wall of frescoes - religious icons - then though the part with wood-carved crosses, and important religious manuscripts and in the end though the _**sacristy**_, where skulls and bones of previous residents were neatly stacked on shelves. It was somewhat creepy, especially the last part.

Naruto followed him around, always finding the fence that looked the oldest and most fragile to lean heavily on and look at something. Sasuke half wished he would fall off. That would stop him from wondering when he would snap completely, pull Naruto close with his own two hands and maybe slam him against a wall.

The visit was short, because they had a long trip to the city waiting for them. On their way back to the bus, Naruto lingered behind. Sasuke was relieved,_ not_ insulted. He sat in his seat – the first one on the right, with only the coffee counter in front of him. Sasuke barely managed to talk Mr. Umino into allowing him to sit alone, and the only place available was this far to the front, because just to Sasuke's left were the teachers' seats. No one wanted to be that close to the teachers ten hours a day on the field trip.

Naruto walked onto the bus behind Mr. Umino, head down. They both stopped next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Naruto is feeling sick. He'll be sitting here so I can keep an eye on him." It was a simple order, so there was nothing Sasuke could say. He clenched his jaw and looked away, through the window. He'd had enough problems on their way here. _Naruto_, of all people, sitting inches away, would be anything but helpful.

Naruto flopped into the seat, letting his huge orange backpack lie in his lap, swollen from God only knew what kind of junk that was stuffed inside.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice came over their heads, just in time to remind Sasuke that it could be worse; he could have been forced into sitting with _her_. "How come you're sitting here?"

There was no curiosity in her voice, just anger. Sasuke watched, a bit fascinated, as Naruto turned to find both teachers counting the students at the back and in the middle of the bus before answering with a wink. "I told you not to worry; I said I'd find a way to sit closer to you."

Sasuke, as insulted as Sakura was indignant, turned to Naruto, who was too busy trying to break his spine in order to show the full extent of his blinding grin to Sakura.

"But- but I asked… Mr. Umino was very firm about that seat," she said. Naruto was still smiling stupidly in her face and Sasuke had had quite enough of the conversation.

"Sakura, stop hovering over my head. It's annoying," he snapped.

He wasn't looking at her, but he felt her shadow moving away after a moment of hesitation. Sasuke half-expected Naruto to scold him, like he had on several occasions before when he'd heard him talking to Sakura that way. Naruto, however, just sighed and murmured, "So pretty."

She maybe wasn't _ugly_, but she was clingy and aggravating. And obviously after someone else, so why was Naruto so stubborn about her? After several minutes of not being able to comprehend that idiocy, Sasuke decided to give up on trying. Naruto was napping already, with his head at a weird angle that looked like it would be painful later. A bit more relaxed, but with his light summer jacket folded neatly in his lap and his back straight , Sasuke finally got comfortable and drifted to sleep some time later, still very aware of how every jolt of the bus brought Naruto's shoulder against his.

.

XIXIXIXIX

.

When he woke up, it was getting dark outside, but the road was still following the line of the coast, which meant they were not near the city yet. From behind, voices were evenly humming, as if trying to hypnotize him back to sleep. Eyes heavy, Sasuke turned to the left.

Naruto was not asleep any longer either. He was leaning on his hand that was tucked between his cheek and the probably dirty cloth of the backseat, watching as Sasuke struggled out of a daze.

"_Christ_," Naruto whispered, very softly. "I may have to get you drunk or something."

Not fully functional yet, Sasuke only managed to come up with, "Huh?" in his attempt to ask what the moron was babbling about.

Naruto smiled that same cocky, self-aware grin from last night. _Damn, not good_. "Oh, you know. Because I don't really know how to take no for an answer and all."

The hot storm that suddenly arose in his bloodstream helped with the drowsiness, even if it made Sasuke tighten his grip on the jacket still in his lap. He straightened a bit in the seat, narrowing his eyes at Naruto, who simply continued to smile.

The anger came out clear in his voice when he hissed, "You'd better learn."

Naruto half-turned around to glance at the seats across the aisle, where both teachers were snoring off-sync. His face and shoulders facing toward Sasuke again, he then crept closer, until he was sitting on the crack between the seats. Sasuke refused to move back – or he would have refused if he had the space for a retreat - or to raise his voice, because that would be a sign of weakness. So, he glared to compensate for the lack of physical reaction.

They were much closer than was appropriate already; Naruto was practically leaning on his shoulder. "I'm not a very good learner. You know that."

_But you did just fine last night _– wasn't something Sasuke would say aloud, even though it passed though his head. "Back _off_," was a far more appropriate answer.

Naruto's grin tightened, but only a little. "Or you're gonna do _what_? Scream 'rape', like a helpless girl?"

"I was thinking something more like breaking your nose." Sasuke's icy words had no effect on Naruto at all, who rolled his eyes, clearly showing that this was all a game of some sort to him. The hem of Sasuke's jacket shifted and as he looked down, startled at what Naruto thought he was doing with his hand, and a cloud of warm words brushed his temple.

"Just shut up. It's _boring_."

He reacted then, but it was too late; Naruto had already found the zipper of his jeans and was trying to find the right angle to open it. Hot fingers and solid pressure were easy to feel even through thick fabric; they were setting off flashbacks and tiny shivers that Sasuke hoped Naruto would miss in the bumping of the bus.

Tempted but afraid to let something like this happen so close to other people, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, squeezing his fingers hard enough to hurt. "Stop that."

Regardless of that order, of the rasp that couldn't be denied in his voice, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to quite push Naruto's hand all the way. And they were both aware of that.

Naruto leaned closer still, so the whisper went right into his ear, making him shiver. "Nah. You're hard."

To emphasize his point, Naruto brought their joined hands back down and pressed heavily, which was kind of painful and more than a million miles away from enough. Sasuke jerked their hands back up, not exactly in a position to deny the statement.

"It's none of your business," he seethed.

Naruto obviously didn't care about Sasuke protesting or about the fact that they were in a bus full of people. And when he wiggled his fingers out of Sasuke's grip just to find his zipper again and open it, Sasuke thought for a blind moment excitement that maybe he had a point. He was not about to give in so easily, though. But before he could stop the hand that was impatiently struggling with his underwear, Naruto leaned in to whisper in his ear again.

"Sasuke," he half-growled. The 's' in Sasuke's name came out impossibly throaty, almost wet. And that was the precise moment Sasuke knew Naruto was about to get what he wanted – whatever that was. "I'm not even asking for anything in return."

Fine, Naruto would get what he was asking for, just not before Sasuke could test the waters. "Sakura is sitting behind us. All she'd need to do is lean a bit forward."

The hand in his lap stilled. Experiment _done_; the moron was about to die, maybe due to the prolonged exposure to small, but painful, electroshocks or some other torture. With as much force as he could gather in such limited space, Sasuke used his elbow to hit Naruto in the shoulder. He wanted to do it again, because the groan of pain Naruto let out was not nearly as hearty as he wished it was, but Naruto recovered quickly and pushed him swiftly into the window.

"If you don't stop that," Naruto started. He scraped the line of Sasuke's jaw lightly with his teeth, which was painful even as it sent a hot jolt of pure bliss through his cock that Naruto somehow managed not to let go of. "She really _is_ going to lean over and see."

Regardless, Sasuke's anger was very real. "So back off."

Naruto squeezed tightly, so tightly it really hurt. "Why? I don't care. I don't have an influential and uptight family to disappoint."

Sasuke froze. Naruto was right, if he struggled too much someone would notice. His parents would – and Itachi was – well, _fuck_.

He turned a bit to face Naruto, who was watching him, serious and without a hint of intention to back off or change his mind. Naruto could tell people about what happened last night, if he wanted. Maybe some idiots like Sakura wouldn't believe him, but there were more than enough of those who would. Naruto was not a liar, everyone knew that. And then his life would be over, completely ruined, because his parents had barely survived Itachi coming out.

And Sasuke was the one who personally handed that power over to him. He could feel the lump in his throat growing, fear and insecurity drying off his mouth. Naruto frowned, turned around to glance at the people sitting nearby, and then leaned in to whisper again.

"Relax, they're all asleep."

It would be funny, if it wasn't dreadful. Naruto said that as if he wasn't aware… Well, he might not have been aware of the power he had in his hands – quite literally. He wasn't the type to spread rumors, was he? It was safe…

…So when Naruto leaned even closer, and placed a small, almost chaste kiss, high on his jaw, Sasuke let him. Meeting no resistance, Naruto nibbled on the sensitive skin and murmured something low enough to get lost in the sounds of the bus engine. His grip, that was anxiously tight until that moment, softened a bit, so Sasuke rearranged his jacket over his lap and Naruto's hand and relaxed some more.

It was dark outside already and Naruto's skin was oddly matte, even though his right cheek was illuminated by the emergency lights. Resisting the urge to turn completely and kiss Naruto, Sasuke tilted his head slightly to the side. Naruto understood, or he just had good instincts, so he slid his lips down Sasuke's jaw line to his neck, licking a bit on his way. His hand finally moved in the right way, stroking the length of Sasuke's cock carefully a couple of times, then rubbed and scraped a little with his thumb on the leaking head. Sasuke had to jerk, the pressure was too much this early, but Naruto returned to stroking right away, murmuring shushing sounds.

His hand was not very steady, probably because he was right-handed and yet using his left. The uneven jerking movements that maybe were annoying once he'd stop for moment to reinforce his grip became all the more thrilling when he'd come back to it, enthusiastic and tight around his cock.

It didn't take long, again. The moving of the bus, the danger of being caught, and also the fact that the lights outside were brighter meaning they were entering the city, were all very stimulating, almost as much as Naruto's hot palm and his teeth on Sasuke's neck. He was not biting to bruise, just scraping lightly on the skin there. Sasuke was already very close, his fingers tightening around the hem of his jacket. And when Naruto found his earlobe with his teeth and bit into it harshly, to compensate for the self control he had to show while working on his neck, Sasuke came without a thought, without even a warning.

Fighting not to gasp, not to make any noise, Sasuke's mind was hazy under the shockwaves of the orgasm. But he still felt a simple, dry kiss Naruto left on his cheek before he backed off. Naruto's hand followed soon. And while Sasuke was unable to do anything but sit and breathe, he dug out some wet tissues and wiped his hand, leaving one out over Sasuke's jacket.

"Seems we're close," Naruto said with a small grin, watching the bus cross a complicated highway junction through the window. It was funny. If he was alone, Sasuke might have laughed.

Instead, he put the tissue to good use. The noise from behind was growing louder and soon, first buildings, and then a variety of factories, came to sight. Traffic in the city was heavy but it didn't take too long until the bus parked at what seemed to be an empty construction site rather than a parking lot. The teachers were up and giving instructions they had gotten from the guide who was sitting on the extra chair next to the driver.

The hotel was a couple of corners away. They were to pick up their bags and follow closely, because the location was tricky to reach and they needed to memorize it, because they were staying at that hotel for several days. Sasuke easily recognized the square not far down the street from where they had parked from his last visit to the country.

Naruto hopped out as soon as the door opened. Sasuke waited until everyone else cleared out, ignoring people passing by his seat, even those who leaned in to ask him why he wasn't moving.

He got off the bus just in time to hear Kakashi, the other teacher, telling a group of gathered students that all those who were over eighteen could, if they wanted, go out that night. The only thing the teachers were asking of them was to inform them about it before they left.

Over the sea of student's heads, Sasuke caught Naruto excitedly talking to an equally excited Kiba. Well, it seemed that the two of them would be going out. Sasuke planned to stay in his room, take a long shower and make a detail plan to avoid Naruto by any means necessary.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

**

* * *

**

The hotel was an ordinary five story building, surrounded by many others just like it. It was standing at the corner where one of the busiest streets in this part of the city was cut by a smaller one. Even though it was old and in need of external painting, the hotel was in a very good location. Only a hundred or so meters from it was the famous city square, full of restaurants, various hotels and business buildings. The old part of the city, now a popular and interesting tourist attraction, was also only twenty minutes away on foot.

The interior of their hotel was just slightly better than the exterior. Pale yellow dominated the narrow lobby, the monotony of it only broken by wooden furniture and ornaments, painted to look like cherry wood.

The owner – a bulky man with a wild broom of sandy hair - greeted them at the main staircase. They had to listen to his explanations and rules for several long minutes; they were given in broken English.

Without a clarification on the demand, students were asked not to use the elevator. Considering that most of the rooms were on the first floor, it wasn't a big deal, but it was still irritating. They were also asked not to run down the halls, as if they were eight, not eighteen. The one rule Sasuke predicted was that they were not allowed food and drinks inside. Not a single middle class hotel with a functional bar and a restaurant would ever permit a thing like that. They did not care that most of the students couldn't afford the prices they were forcing on them – it was an efficient way to earn money.

The reception desk was next to the stairs. Iruka took the keys from the receptionist, doing all the work as per usual, while Kakashi was lazily gazing over the gathered students. Even though he looked as if he were doing anything but, Sasuke was under the impression that he was counting them again. It felt to him that every time Kakashi was looking disinterested and bored he was actually making sure all the students were there – and he looked disinterested and bored all the time. It was both annoying and comforting.

He wasn't really listening as the noise around him picked up until Iruka pressed one of the keys into his hand. "Okay, it's a triple bedroom. You don't mind sharing with Naruto again? Good, good. We need one more here!"

Sasuke meant to say something to that, something that meant refusal. Only he didn't, not even when Naruto appeared next to him and repeated that they needed another roommate in a loud, booming voice.

The Tarzan call attracted, of course, the second nosiest person around – Kiba.

There was no way to tell which emotion was stronger, disappointment or relief. Sasuke didn't want that idiotic thing to keep happening, not with Naruto. Not with any guy. Having Kiba in the room, as noisy and hyperactive as he was, would be a good thing.

The disappointment was unmistakably present, though.

They found the room quickly. Sasuke claimed the bed he liked and the bathroom while the twin idiots checked out the view from the terrace. They complained and glared about the lack of hot water later, but it was their own fault. Sasuke ignored them, making himself comfortable in the room.

The city was on their list of places to visit, with its several art and war museums and archeological sites, but it was also to be their nexus for about five or six places of interest scattered around the area. He figured he might as well make good use of the tiny night table next to his bed. They were going to stay in the hotel for the next three days, with the amount of road they had to cover.

Later, Naruto tried to talk Sasuke into going out with them – well, he _asked_ - but he didn't feel like going. He wanted some time alone. The rather expensive hard-cover travel guide Itachi got him when he was preparing for the trip should suffice as entertainment after the long day, anyway. It wasn't as if it were possible to actually hear anything when their guide had something to say about spots they were visiting, so he really was interested in reading it.

Barely fifteen minutes after they had left, someone entered the room without knocking.

"Iruka didn't let me go," Naruto complained without a prompt. Why would Iruka forbid him from going? Sasuke frowned, but then he remembered the thing Kakashi said back when they came down from the bus.

"They said that only those who were eighteen could go out."

Naruto pouted, "Yeah, but I'll be eighteen tomorrow. I've tried telling them – I'll be eighteen as soon as midnight passes, but they don't think it's good enough."

Sasuke returned to his book, determined not to fall into a real conversation with Naruto. He was fine there by himself, and anyway, if Naruto was only hours away from being eighteen, they should have let him go. He was only going to end up being a bother to Sasuke.

Naruto threw himself across his bed and glared at the ceiling.

"Not fair," he grumbled. "Everyone else is having fun."

Sasuke ignored him, trying to focus on the praying ceremonies of moncs of those monasteries they had visited earlier in the day had. It was interesting, they used to climb into some sort of a net-sack and pray for days without food or water, suspended over those dangerously high cliffs…

"Well, aside from you. You're of age, why didn't you go?"

Or they would go into one of the holes – yeah, the guide had a picture of one of the rocks that looked like Swiss cheese. They were like tiny caves, most just barely big enough to fit a man. It was supposedly very hard to climb up to reach them, so those sessions were not very common…

"They're probably going to drink. And I have to sit here and watch you read books. Who carries a book on a field trip anyway?"

Sasuke snapped the guide book shut. "You aren't going to shut up, are you?'

Naruto was lying on his side now, smirking, with his head propped up on one arm.

"Well," he said, leering and wrapping the hem of his shirt around his thumb. It could have been an accident, but Sasuke was willing to bet he was showing skin on purpose. "I think you _could_ shut me up, if you really, really wanted."

Sasuke promptly chased away the picture of how exactly he could do that – _literally_ - and stood up. He had to change his shirt before leaving the hotel, because the one he had on him was wrinkled from lying in bed. It would be better to go to the bathroom to change, but… He didn't want to. That would be admitting that things were different between Naruto and him, and besides. If Naruto could tease like that...

"Come on then," he said when he finished.

Naruto blinked before meeting his eyes, looking as if he had a hard time raising them that high. "What?" Sasuke waited until he got it. "But I'm not allowed."

"That is because they will stay out drinking," he explained. "We're just going to the store."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he got back up. "You sure you don't want another shirt? That one is… Entirely too blue. I can wait."

That almost got Sasuke to snort aloud. "I'm fine," he said, before walking out.

Naruto followed, grinning widely.

Instead of overprotective Iruka, they found Kakashi and explained their sudden overwhelming need for paper tissues, city smog and in Naruto's case, chocolate. Kakashi warned him to bring Naruto back before midnight, effectively making him Sasuke's responsibility. He seemed sure that they were lying about where they were going. It was fine, though. They'd be back soon enough to change his opinion.

They had to walk up to the square so Sasuke could determine which street was the one he needed. Naruto kept up with his pace, chattering cheerfully.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Naruto demanded after they had to take a turn on the street that was almost parallel with the one their hotel was on. It was almost as if they were going back.

"Yes, I do."

"How?"

They were only a few meters in, so a corner of the beautiful white building that was proudly dominating their side of the square was still in sight. It wasn't the most luxurious hotel in the area, but it was a few steps up from the one they were staying in at the moment. "Do you see that hotel there?" Sasuke pointed it out. "I stayed there with my family a couple of years ago, when my father had to come here for The International Law Enforcement Seminar."

Naruto scanned the building up until the last floor, his mouth slightly open. So that he wouldn't think about how good a kisser Naruto proved himself to be last night, Sasuke turned away from him to resume the walk down the street. When Naruto caught up, he explained, "This is a part of the city that has the most tourists and foreigners in general – if we don't count the small part that goes out on the sea, which is only for the very rich. That's why it's full of hotels and restaurants. It took me two full days of looking to find this store."

Naruto, still occasionally glancing back, asked, "But doesn't it make more sense to have a lot of stores then? So people will buy more?"

"And save some money, instead of spending three times more than they actually cost in the hotel shops and restaurants? No. Even this store is mostly wholesale, but there are items for individual retail sale as well.

It took longer than Sasuke remembered, probably because Naruto insisted on walking close enough for their shoulders to bump occasionally. But when they finally reached the corner, Sasuke was satisfied to see that the store was still there, and still open 24/7.

Inside - after about five minutes of letting him breathe freely - Naruto found him in the aisles, between sandwiches packed in hard plastic and the surprisingly wide selection of toast bread.

"Hey, Sasuke," he whispered, leaning in without even the smallest bit of consideration for personal space, "d'you think they'd let me buy alcohol here?"

The little cloud of warm air that hit his jaw made it harder to think, but they were in public. That was enough for Sasuke to keep his voice steel. "I've no idea."

"If they don't," Naruto carried on, as if he expected that answer, "would you buy it for me?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! It's my birthday tomorrow! People will expect me to buy them drinks – and this is so much cheaper!"

It wasn't a secret Naruto was not good on money. He really was going to be ripped off tomorrow, if he had to treat everyone. It's not as if people like Kiba would think about what Naruto would eat for the rest of the field trip as long as they can drink. But, that was hardly Sasuke's problem.

"No."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Asshole."

"You're not allowed to take it inside anyway."

"Meh. I'll take care of that, it's not a problem," Naruto said dismissively. He was still too close, presumably so he wouldn't be overheard, but Sasuke had to work hard to control his breathing when Naruto took another small step forward, until they were exchanging body heat. "_Please_?"

Sasuke glanced back at him at the tone of his voice. The moron was trying his very best to look like a pleading puppy, but he was flushed, opened-mouthed and not more than couple of centimeters away. Sasuke inhaled deeply so he wouldn't react. Instead of finding his sanity, though, he found himself with his nose full of the smell of Naruto's stupid nettle shampoo.

He tilted his head, a small motion that just served to bring their noses closer together. As Naruto caught his breath audibly, Sasuke murmured, "What exactly is it that you're begging me for?"

As suddenly as he took that breath in, Naruto let it out, but the retreating movement that followed him was minimal. "Alcohol, to buy me alcohol. And then we can go back to the hotel and have sex."

For once, repeating himself felt really, really good. "No."

Naruto stepped back, allowing Sasuke's blood to cool. He rolled his eyes, tugging absentmindedly at the collar of his shirt and deadpanned stupidly,. "I might die of shock."

Ignoring him, Sasuke headed to the counter. Dim-witted morons should be forbidden to use sarcasm.

In the end, no one asked about his age when Naruto took two bottles of some clear liquor and a lot of toilet paper. He definitely had experience snuggling things in. No one even looked at them twice when they walked back into the hotel, but it was still a good idea to hide the bottles among the unneeded paper. Naruto headed straight to their room.

Sasuke went to find Kakashi or Iruka, as he promised he would. When he knocked on the door of the room that the teachers were settled in, Kakashi opened the door. He looked halfway between asleep and ravished. Sasuke took a step back, away from him.

"Aaaa, back already?" Kakashi asked. "I thought you were going out."

"We were going out. To the store." Kakashi seemed like he was waiting for the punch line , so Sasuke decided to just confirm instead of explaining again. "Yes. We're back."

"Yeah. I see. Anything else?"

In his own way, Kakashi was more annoying then Iruka's constant worry. What was the point of telling the student to come tell you when he got back if you were going to sleep and be irritated when he woke you up?

"No," Sasuke answered him anyway. The door closed in his face, and cut off the option to procrastinate for a bit longer before going back to a room that would only have Naruto in it. The hallway of the first floor was very quiet because almost no one stayed back inside.

When Sasuke walked in, Naruto was reading Sasuke's book. He was leaning in closely, nose practically touching the page, as if that would help him understand better what the book said. He acknowledged Sasuke's entry with a quick glance, and then ignored him in favor of the travel guide.

Sasuke thought about demanding his book back, but if Naruto was really that engrossed in reading, he might stay quiet. That was worth sharing over, wasn't it? And it would have been a shame to get in the way of the shocking occasion of Naruto reading without being forced.

It worked in keeping him quiet, at any case. Naruto was still reading when Sasuke returned from the bathroom, ready for bed.

He was closest to the window; Naruto took the bed in the middle, which left Kiba to sleep in the one next to the bathroom. Without letting himself fear - or hope - that anything like last night could happen again, Sasuke got under the covers. Just knowing Naruto was in the next bed made it hard for him to relax. Eventually, with only the sounds of the traffic outside and occasional flipping of the pages, he fell asleep.

XIXIXIXIXIXIX

The distant buzz grew really loud, solidifying into the crisp notes of a march. Sasuke tried to determine the source, but it worked only after he recognized the sounds of someone cursing and turning off the cell phone.

"Sorry," Naruto said when he noticed him looking over his shoulder, "Forgot I had this on."

The room was still empty aside from the two of them, and it was still dark outside. It couldn't be the alarm clock. What was it, then?

Naruto didn't need to be questioned about details to give them, thankfully. "It's midnight," He offered with a quirky smile, "my birthday."

Oh, right. "Happy birthday."

There was pause, so Sasuke turned completely to lie on his back. That way, he could see where Naruto was standing between their beds, with his phone still in hands. He was frowning a little, which efficiently dispelled the uncanny resemblance of their positions to those from the previous night.

"Yeah, thanks. Is that all I get?"

For all his words could mean, the tone was flat. Naruto wasn't even looking at Sasuke, he was still staring at the screen of his phone. Did he expect a present?

"Keep the book," Sasuke said after a minute of uncomfortable silence. He didn't really think Naruto would ask for something, it was more likely that the question was rhetorical, maybe a result of some sort of birthday depression. But giving presents was a tradition, after all.

The cell phone clicked loudly when Naruto put it back on the night table between their beds to pick up the book he had left there.

"Really?" Naruto asked, as if to check if he was serious. Like giving someone something only to take it back could be a good joke. It made him wonder idly about the type of people Naruto was spending his time with.

"I'm done with it," Sasuke said dismissively. He hadn't finished reading it, but that was hardly a big deal. The book had a couple of notes Itachi had left for him, but had otherwise barely been opened.

The look on Naruto's face made it clear he didn't mind it wasn't bought for him. He stroked the spine of the hard cover with his thumb, like the book was a living thing that needed attention and care, and smiled. His belongings were on the other side of his bed, so he walked there to unzip his bag and leave the book inside. Sasuke let his head fall back down at the pillow once he realized he was following too closely what Naruto was up to. He thought about demanding that Naruto should turn the light off now if he wasn't reading any longer, but before he managed to form the words, a weight settled at the side of his mattress.

He opened his eyes to glare at Naruto. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring him, Naruto climbed on the bed before Sasuke could react and straddled his knees. "Turn the blasts off, Cyclops. Just wanna talk to you."

Naruto's weight felt good, but the determined glint in his eyes was downright delicious. Sasuke didn't want him to move – not unless he was moving forward in bed - but that didn't mean Naruto should know that. "Any reason for why you couldn't talk to me from another spot in the room? The terrace would've been a great choice."

Naruto snorted, "Like this won't be hard enough."

Sasuke settled for listening and glaring, but in the silence that stretched, Naruto placed his open palms on his thighs. They were hot; Sasuke could clearly feel them through the sheets and his pajama bottoms. Naruto's eyes, tracing an invisible line across Sasuke's chest, were narrowed and focused, but he wasn't talking. Sasuke took a couple of controlled breaths to be sure his warning would come out steady. "Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"That's not talking." Naruto's hands stilled, but he didn't move them off Sasuke's hips, where they had been wandering before Sasuke opened his mouth.

He glanced up, meeting Sasuke's eyes. Lust and the wicked teasing glint in them spelled trouble. "Yeah. You need persuasion, too."

Naruto was heavier and leaning forward, but Sasuke pushed him as hard as he could. Naruto managed to keep his balance and ended up sitting on the other side of the bed. Sasuke kicked his legs off the mattress.

"Back to your own bed, moron. We're done talking."

Naruto didn't move, just flashed him an annoyed look. "We're not done talking. Why do you keep acting like such an asshole, anyway? You sure were – ah, more _pleasant_ last night."

"That was a mistake." It _was_ a mistake, one Sasuke would spend a lot of time regretting, obviously. "It was your fault."

"Yeah, I remember. That's not exactly an insult, you realize," Naruto sighed, and then gave him a quick, wicked grin. "Wanna know what was I dreaming about?"

"No." The chances were, it didn't involve him. Sasuke had no wish to hear about wet dreams about Sakura.

"Probably for the better," Naruto snickered, raising his naked feet back on Sasuke's sheets, and gathered one leg underneath him. "The truth is, you didn't mind. That it was me. You didn't mind at all."

No, he didn't mind at all. The very thought of someone else, like Kiba, in Naruto's place the previous night was not a very pleasant one. Maybe the attraction he was feeling toward Naruto wasn't because of his personality, because he was a stupid class idiot. Maybe the attraction was only superficial—it was undeniable that Naruto was the best-looking guy in their year. Maybe even their school. Maybe even school.

Excluding Sasuke himself, of course.

Telling Naruto 'of course I didn't mind it was you' was out of the question, though. "What do you want from me?"

Naruto shrugged, just one shoulder lifting. "I don't know why you want to pretend it didn't happen so much. It's not like it's that important. It's not like I'd go to your mum the first time you remind me you're a whiny bitch - it's not like I wouldn't expect that."

No, it wasn't that important. And Sasuke wasn't pretending it didn't happen, he just wished it hadn't. Was there a purpose for this conversation at all? Maybe he should have let Naruto sit on his knees after all. He had been making more sense then – and what was with the weird way he was talking, almost like…?

His mouth caught up before his mind could. "You're propositioning me."

Naruto jerked, startled. "What?"

"That's it, isn't it? You're going out of your way to reassure me how you won't tell anyone anything, because you know about what happened with my brother." Naruto's face was a bit red across his cheeks, but he was looking boldly right back at Sasuke. "Am I right?"

Naruto didn't deny it instantly, which was as good as confirmation. So when he moved forward, to prop himself on his fist and give Sasuke one serious, close-up look, Sasuke let him. It really wasn't all that important, was it? It was just getting off. He'd done it before, not that long ago at that. Maybe Naruto had, too. There was no doubt about them being attracted to each other and the only thing that could happen was for them to get it out of their system.

Naruto, still serious but closer now, practically over Sasuke, whispered, "Yeah, I guess you are." He used his knees to spread Sasuke's legs, but that was all contact they had at the moment. Naruto's hands were resting at the sides of his head, to support his weight and keep them apart. "So?"

It was hard to breathe with those determined blue eyes looking down at him, intent and focused. It was even harder to think, but he really needed to give his answer now.

He needed to dispel the power Naruto had over him in that position. "No."

Naruto sighed and then smirked, as if admitting he didn't expect anything else. "Told you you'd need persuasion."

When his hands moved, Sasuke realized he was probably right. If he let this continue, he would end up agreeing. He pushed Naruto away, a little disappointed with how easily Naruto went along with it, and sat up. "I said _no_."

It was for the better. Naruto tended to get attached. It was better to deal with that disappointed look for a couple of minutes now, then having to deal with it for the rest of the school year. It was better for both of them.

Naruto was frowning, but didn't move any farther away. They were still practically nose to nose, even with the room Naruto allowed him to put between them when he straightened up. It would be so easy to change his mind, move forward and startle Naruto out of processing the situation. It would be easy and satisfying in a way, but Sasuke kept his breathing steady and waited.

Finally, Naruto shook his head a little, as if trying to get rid of an unpleasant thought, and opened his mouth. He never managed to get a word out before the sound of someone messing around the lock startled them both.

Naruto moved off Sasuke's bed with startling smoothness. He picked up the key from the night table and went to let Kiba, who was already calling from the hallway, into the room.

Still a bit light-headed, Sasuke almost missed it. They were locked inside? If Naruto had bothered to do that, then this propositioning wasn't just a spur of the moment decision, he must have been really thinking about it while Sasuke was sleeping.

If it was the other way around, would Sasuke have dared to suggest something like Naruto just did? No matter how much he wanted it, the possibility that someone would say no was frightening. Was Naruto simply that bold? Or had he just liked what had happened last night that much?

As the door cracked open, a chorus of voices broke in, not one of them considerate to people who might be sleeping. Kiba bellowed, smothering the rest of the noise for the moment, from the top of his lungs, "Happy Birthday!"

Sasuke couldn't see from the corner of the bedroom wall, but he heard Naruto laughing. Other voices echoed Kiba, some even with the same enthusiasm – Lee was making a long speech and, judging from Naruto's grunts of pain, the tapping sounds following it were from someone hitting his back in a quasi-friendly manner.

The group advanced little by little deeper into the room where Sasuke could see them. Shikamaru pushed something into Naruto's palm, announcing that it was from Chouji and him. The wrapping ended up in Naruto's pocket before Sasuke could see what it was, and then Ino burst into the room, Sakura following closely.

If possible, Naruto's grin widened even further. Sasuke, who was still sitting in his bed, with arms leaning over his bent knees, couldn't help but feel annoyed when he flushed as Sakura kissed him. It was a quick, obviously forced peck on the cheek, was that really worth the excitement? Naruto had not reacted like that a second ago, when Ino and Hinata had done the same thing. For a second, Sasuke wished he had said yes earlier. That way he would have an excuse and the opportunity to knock some teeth out of that moron.

The crowd cleared up soon enough, apparently tired. Kiba and Naruto finally turned the lights off and went to their respective beds. Sasuke made an attempt to go back to sleep, but it was impossible with Naruto's whispering voice spreading though the room. He was telling Kiba about the store and prices there, enthusiasm as fake as the hotel's cherry wood in every word. It was exhausting and annoying to listen to. It made him want the honest Naruto back, even with the consequences.

He wasn't regretting saying no, not _per se_, but it wouldn't have hurt if he'd let Naruto do some persuading at least. Other students returning would have interrupted them, then, but in theory… It would have been easier to go back to sleep now.

Eventually, the mostly quiet conversation Kiba and Naruto had, leaning toward each other over the aisle between their beds died away. The silence wasn't helpful, either. Likely because of the nap earlier, Sasuke couldn't sleep.

Kiba was soon snoring softly, but was Naruto awake? He wasn't making any noise, and it felt like something crucial was missing, as they were lying in the darkness of the same room once again. Sasuke turned to his side. He had to look.

Naruto was facing his bed, the corner of the blanket tucked underneath his chin. His face was lit with the streetlight sneaking into the room through the window, over Sasuke's shoulder.

The memory of the sounds Naruto made the previous night, in his dreams, returned with a crashing force. The way he choked over his own moans, deliciously loud, the way he sighed, and moved to find friction against the mattress… Sasuke could see Naruto in his mind's eye, lying down beneath him, arching up to get their hips together in a demand to be kissed… His hands had been so warm earlier, when he had placed them on Sasuke, they had felt so good and right – why had he been so determined to get them off?

On the other bed, Naruto opened his eyes. Wide awake, he scrutinized Sasuke's face in the half-dark and frowned. Swallowing hard, Sasuke realized that he was breathing too heavily, maybe even too loudly. His hands were fisted in an unconscious, desperate attempt to let some of the tension out, but there was no way Naruto would miss just how - how _horny_ he was, not if he doesn't stop staring.

For a long time, Naruto was simply looking back, waiting. His face was unreadable. It was even easier to remember his fierce need from the last night, the texture of his palm brushing over the head of Sasuke's erection as he kept his eyes steady, focus on Sasuke's face, with his face so clear in the light from the street. But his face was so unresponsive now, so flat – if he doesn't say anything, Sasuke would break and beg like some pitiful deprived sex addict.

"You're so stubborn," Naruto muttered, finally. His voice alone was such a relief to hear that Sasuke had to close his eyes for a moment. Naruto pushed the cover off him and stood up. He was, again, sleeping just in boxers, so the tent marking him just as horny as Sasuke was feeling was impossible to miss. His eyes flickered to Kiba for a moment, making sure he was asleep. "Come on, then."

For a second, Sasuke couldn't do anything but watch Naruto turn away and walk to the bathroom. His mind caught up with the situation then – Naruto didn't make him ask, thank God, and _that_ was why he was feeling grateful – so Sasuke slipped out of the bed and followed.

In the small windowless room, Naruto waited for him leaning on the sink. He was still expressionless, which probably meant he was seriously angry, or something.

"You're jerking me around, aren't you?" He hissed when Sasuke closed the door as silently as he could behind him. "I offered you…"

There was probably much more from where that came from, but Sasuke couldn't wait for him to finish, not right then. Naruto just in his undershirt and underwear, even under the blinking yellow light, propping himself up on the sides of the sink was just… too much.

So instead of waiting for the storm to pass, Sasuke crossed the three small steps between them, entangled his fingers into Naruto's hair to keep him in place and kissed him. It was almost as if he were mimicking the way Naruto had kissed him for the first time last night; a demand, not a question. The exasperated but soft 'asshole' wrapped itself around Sasuke's tongue before Naruto responded in kind, kissing back. His forever restless hands slid past Sasuke's hips, lower, grabbed his ass to bring them closer together.

For several loaded moments, Sasuke forgot why they were there. The warmth Naruto was wrapping him in was comfortable. He was kissing with his eyes closed, but very aware of who was with him – how could he forget, with the smell of nettle sharp in his nose and Naruto's small sounds so very familiar? He was almost content to just keep it up as it was, to just kiss for a while…

But then Naruto moved a little, adjusted them so they'd fit together better. Thin night clothes didn't hide anything, but it was suddenly nowhere near enough contact. Sasuke gasped into the kiss when their cocks rubbed together, too loud but unable to help it. He could feel Naruto shudder in response, he could feel Naruto's muscles contract and relax, just in time to partner with the growl one of them let out.

The kiss ended like it had been cut off with an axe, with a painful afterglow. Naruto's grip on Sasuke's ass loosened. He stepped back the first time before even realizing that Naruto was shoving him. After the second step backwards, Naruto was pushing his pajama bottoms down. After the third step, just as Naruto wrapped his hand over Sasuke's now free cock, his back collided with the hard wooden door.

"You better know how to appreciate this," Naruto whispered, gusting hot air right into Sasuke's ear and down his spine. He almost reacted aloud again, so on edge, needing more and in the effort not to, he missed the meaning of the words completely.

"Huh?"

Naruto, too busy leaving a kiss and a scrape over his collarbone, failed to answer. Instead, he retreated, going away, going… down?

Sasuke blinked at his hands, still in Naruto's hair - now in front of him, and met Naruto's glazed eyes.

"You hear me?" Naruto said. His fist pumped Sasuke's erection once, harshly and he wetted his lips. Through the surge of hot waves of desire and need to feel that mouth around his cock, Sasuke wondered _what is he talking about? What does he want? What do I have to do?_

"What?' he croaked.

Naruto let out an impatient kind of noise. He leaned in and Sasuke caught his breath, but instead of putting that mouth to a good use for once, the moron nuzzled his cheek against the head of Sasuke's cock and pulled away to look up again.

"You'd better return this."

Oh, _that._ Sure, fine. _Whatever._

"Yes," Sasuke answered, and put his conveniently placed hands to a good use, directing Naruto's head to his lap. Naruto cocked his head, as if to make him let go and grinned, but this time, when he leaned closer, his mouth opened to allow his hot tongue slide over Sasuke's head. It was both perfect and too much. Sasuke was shaking a little, pushing back brutally into the door with his shoulder blades and trying desperately to keep his hips in place.

The first, barely damp, mouthing Naruto gave him roared through Sasuke's body, almost unpleasant from the haste, too full of friction. But then Naruto's saliva lubricated Sasuke's shaft and the sensitive head, and all that was left was the amazing warmth and softness, Naruto's enthusiasm and Sasuke's suppressed, broken inhaling.

It took less time than he would have liked to admit, but that was apparently a rule when it came to getting off with Naruto. Sasuke curled his fingers into the blond strands until they left painful stripes across his hands, jerked forward on the particularly hearty slurp and brushed the head of his cock over something that almost opened for him. Naruto's throat closed off, unprepared, giving the last needed graze, and Sasuke came.

The first spray of sperm got lost somewhere in Naruto's mouth, but he moved away to catch air and to regain control over his swallowing function, so Sasuke simply allowed for the rest of it to fall down on the floor and Naruto's arm.

"You asshole," Naruto rasped as Sasuke panted. He quickly got up. "You absolute, complete fucking _bastard_."

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's proudly undisturbed erection. "Good thing you don't mind it."

He just kept his grip hard and unmoving. Naruto's glare melted, and before long he thrust into Sasuke's hand, needy and frustrated sounds slipping out. Sasuke let him lean heavily, with his forehead on his shoulder, and thrust again and again, enjoying the light smell of sweat and the shape of Naruto's just slightly downward curved cock in his hand.

Naruto broke through his haze with a broken choke, one of those incredibly sexual sounds he was always making, and Sasuke broke out of the daze.

"Wait, wait," he said, trying to pull them back to stand straight. Naruto growled, annoyed. "I said I'd return the favor."

But Naruto thrust into his hand that wouldn't unwrap itself despite the order it got again, shaking his head once jerkily. "Too late…" He gasped, his voice too high and breathy.

Because of the odd angle in which Naruto was almost hanging over his left shoulder, Sasuke only realized seconds later that he had been talking through his orgasm. He leaned back again against the door and let Naruto catch his breath.

"Ground rules," he said after a moment.

Naruto mumbled into his neck, "What?"

He wasn't moving and Sasuke didn't want him to. The sweat would slowly dry off and the world would be cold again soon enough. "If we're going to be doing this, we need ground rules."

"Hmhh…' Naruto mumbled and shifted his head where it was resting on Sasuke's shoulder so look at him. "Tell me no kissing and I'll drown you in the toilet. _After_ I use it."

The preference not to kiss Naruto from last night felt so long ago now, Sasuke forgot how it felt. "No more then what we did so far."

As in, no sex. No anal sex. That is too much, way too much. It would make him… not good enough. Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was frowning and raising his head a little. "Hand jobs and occasional blowjobs? I can work with that."

Good. Then, "No more of that shit you pulled on the bus."

Naruto shrugged, "I didn't do anything you didn't want me to." Sasuke opened his mouth to explain the concept of blackmail and why it was so bad but Naruto raised his hands. "Fine, fine! Okay."

Sasuke nodded, and voiced the crucial part, the one he liked the least. "And only until we go back."

Naruto closed his eyes, thick eyelashes of dark blond casting a shadow all the way down to his cheeks, and moved away. Sasuke blinked when his limp cock slipped out of hand. What the hell was he doing, standing there and talking rules, with Naruto's spent dick in his hand like some freaking comfort blanket? What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

"That's five days," Naruto spoke. It was soft, a whisper, but Sasuke was startled out of his thoughts. He walked over the small sink to wash his hands first.

"Then five days is all you get," Sasuke finally answered when his hands were clean. His mind mockingly informed him that what he actually meant was that it was _them_ who got five days with that arrangement, but a traitor like that was better off ignored.

"Whatever," Naruto finally murmured his agreement. He didn't sound happy, but he did agree to everything. "Get out now. I need to take a shower and..."

What 'and…' could mean, Sasuke was too tired to think about. Instead he finished his own washing under Naruto's dark look, returned to the room where Kiba was fortunately still asleep and got back under his covers. With the sound of running water in the background, and Naruto outside of the room, it was blissfully easy to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

* * *

The problem with Naruto following him around all day long was that Sasuke was finding it ridiculously hard to keep hands off him. It wasn't about him looking particularly good, or doing something that was irresistibly attractive. When you shared a certain level of intimacy, even purely sexual intimacy, a needless physical contact became normal. Sasuke had to dig his hands deep into his pockets, just in case, and bear with it when Naruto would decide to brush their shoulders together or lean just a little too close.

And then there was Kiba Izunuka, every so often in some great need to share with Naruto his impressions on the local girls, weather or anything at all, as long as it was disconnected with the reasons they were at that particular very important historical place at the moment. Naruto was loud on his own, but the two of them together were attracting attention of everyone in a two miles range.

On top of it, the entire class took it for granted that just because Sasuke was letting Naruto be around him, they were all allowed to do the same. He couldn't even snap at them and send them away; that could trigger more curiosity and questions. Glaring just didn't seem to work on any of them; even Hinata just hid her gaze behind Ino's ponytail.

In the rare moments they got to be alone, Naruto was always the one who initiated all forms of contact, even the verbal kind. Aside from those encounters, from the blurry river of places, faces and bus rides, Sasuke could only isolate several events he was going to take back home as 'field trip' memories. Most of them had one thing or another to do with Naruto, he was annoyed to notice.

On the first day after they had set the arrangement, on Naruto's birthday, they were not having any long bus drives. All the sites predicted for that day were in the city – the change of the guard, the ancient stadium and the little ugly piece of beach just outside of the shopping district. Sasuke, always in danger of burning up in the sun, took the option to walk in the shadows by the stores that mostly contained jewelry, fur and cell phone equipment. For once, Naruto had stayed away, choosing to swim instead of annoying Sasuke.

At six in the afternoon, when they were supposed to go back to the hotel, the bus driver was nowhere to be found. All students, together with Mr. Umino, who was very upset, and Kakashi, who was reading a book, were waiting gathered around the bus for him. Itachi chose that moments to call.

"_Are you having a good time_?"he asked when Sasuke picked up. "_Anything interesting there_?"

Sasuke raised his head to find Naruto looking at him curiously. He got an urge to smirk and say 'like you wouldn't believe' into the phone, but that wouldn't be too smart. And Itachi would suspect an alien abduction, anyway. "Yes. It's not bad."

"_Don't forget to buy something for mother_."

"I know. I will," Sasuke answered. He always found it particularly hard to talk to Itachi on the phone, maybe because his brother was always so efficient, always to the point. There was nothing to say to him but 'yes' or eventually 'oops, I forgot, thank you for reminding me'. And the other option was extremely rare.

"_Do you have enough money_ _with you?"_

"I do," that about drained everything they had to tell each other on the phone. It would be only a word or two more in a face to face conversation, anyway. "I have to go now, we have to…"

"Wait, wait!"

That was Naruto. He was not a full feet away from Sasuke, waving his hands. Itachi heard him. While Sasuke was still blinking, wondering _what now_, he asked, "_Is that Naruto_?"

As an echo of sorts, Naruto asked, "Is that your brother?"

Feeling rather stupid, Sasuke said into the phone, looking at Naruto, "How do you know each other?"

"Tell him…" Naruto started, ignoring he question and changed his mind, leaning close to yell into the phone Sasuke was still holding to his ear. "Itachi! How are my kids?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto away with one hand and turned away, his ears ringing. Couldn't the moron just ask to talk to Itachi, if that was what he wanted? The entire street was looking at them, not just people from school.

"_Was that Naruto_?" Itachi repeated.

"Yeah," Sasuke confirmed, far enough from the crowd already to talk freely. "How do you know each other? And what kids?"

There was a slight hesitation, before Itachi answered with just a hint of amusement in his voice, _"He lives where I work."_

At Home? Yes, the building was holding social service and it was also a home for children removed from the unsuitable families. Sasuke did know that Naruto lived there, and of course, he knew Itachi was working as social service agent. He had an office on the second floor of the same building. He just never – connected it. He never thought about it. So Naruto must have been talking about the kids who were living there with him.

"Huh," He only said, but Itachi didn't need prompts when he had something to say.

"_Tell him Kurenai is on duty this week, there is no reason to worry_. _And I will stay Saturday night myself." _

Sasuke finished the conversation after that, promising he would give the message, and called home to reassure his mother that Itachi was fine. They weren't talking, their father was still very upset with Itachi and vice versa; Sasuke was the only connection between them. The questions he had to answer were almost identical to those Itachi had asked earlier, only he had to give more detail.

When he returned to his group, Naruto gave him a sheepish look. He didn't apologize for yelling into the phone – and it felt like he was yelling into Sasuke's ear, but there must have been something in Itachi's voice, or maybe it was even the very fact he had bothered to ask Sasuke to take the message that made him think there has to be a reason for Naruto to worry.

"Kurenai is on duty this week."

Naruto sighed, and shook his head, "Yeah, Itachi promised she would be." But he seemed relived, like someone who wasn't daring to quite believe the promise he got. "And Saturday?"

"Itachi said he would stay."

Naruto grinned so widely all his teeth were visible. There was no way to know for sure without asking, which Sasuke had no intention of doing, but he seemed to have been concerned about the watching duty back at Home. They could be having some trouble with a member of the staff. Sasuke was feeling kind of proud that the kids – and Naruto – were trusting and were asking Itachi for help with it. He'd never expect anyone to trust Itachi so easily; he was just so expressionless and disturbingly organized.

The bus driver came about fifteen minutes later. That evening, there was a group visit and dinner in an old part of the city, with traditional music and dancers. No one was really surprised Sasuke wanted to stay at the hotel, and those few wondering about Naruto were successfully shaken off when Naruto muttered about how many souvenirs he had to buy. The smarter ones out of the bunch realized that it was the closest Naruto would come to complaining about the lack of the money and whispered so to those, like Kiba, who were more persistent.

It was… _fun_, when they were alone, with the arrangement comfortably determining boundaries and with Naruto too busy to talk coherently. When the rest of the class came back, Naruto took out that alcohol he had bought and their room was full of people until two in the morning. Sasuke didn't even mind that much – or at least, he hadn't minded before he realized that his entire bed smelled like a mismatched bouquet of flowers, from several different female perfumes.

The next few days were mostly uneventful, but on the last day, when they stopped at a large mega market as the last attempt of the organizers to make them spend some money, Naruto came back to the bus with an even bigger grin over his face then usual. Sasuke hadn't asked, and Naruto didn't say anything, but it wasn't long before everyone knew Sakura had cornered him in the chocolate section of the market and asked him out.

Why the fact that it had happened in the chocolate section was important enough to be repeated was beyond Sasuke.

The rest...

The anger wasn't from jealousy, it was from _disappointment_. Slowly, but without a doubt, Sasuke was starting to believe that Naruto was maybe not quite as big of an idiot as he had believed. That he accepted and that he was happy like he never was before in his life because of a stupid date with questionable motivation behind it was just proving that he was, after all, just a huge idiot. Sasuke had tried to see a good side of it – after all, if Naruto was dating, the possibility of temptation would be even less once they got home. And it would take Sakura off his back.

Obviously, reasons for him to feel down and depressed and angry – whatever those reasons might be – were stronger.

He could feel curious looks he was getting every time he would snap for something that he would just ignore usually, and more annoyingly, the tiny smirks in the corner of Naruto's lips. No matter how much he tried to control himself, it wasn't working.

The bus was leaving at noon. Tripping over the bags in the hallway while checking if he didn't forget anything, Kiba was trying to talk Naruto into coming out earlier, "Maybe the girls need some help with their luggage. We have to go and offer."

Naruto, unsuccessfully tugging at the zipper of his old gray suitcase, laughed. "You mean, you want an excuse to go and stare like a blushing virgin at Hinata some more. No thanks, it's hardly fun to watch that."

Kiba cocked his head and grinned wickedly, "Maybe Sakura could use some help, too."

As he waited for Naruto to jump and run down the hall, Sasuke discovered that his teeth can produce odd, screeching sound when he gritted them just so.

"No way, Sakura only has one bag, I'd only end up carrying Ino's hair equipment. You go." Kiba was not moving, though. He was giving a disapproving, pout-y look to Naruto, who laughed again in response. "No, no one will think it's suspicious. Everyone _knows_ just how pathetic little puppy you are. Go before she drags it out on her own and you lose the only excuse you have."

"You are a horrible friend," Kiba said and walked out, with his backpack over his shoulder.

When the door shut behind him, all that was left in the room was silence. Naruto was kneeling on the suitcase, trying to fix the obviously broken zipper. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Was it really necessary for Naruto to stick his ass so high in the air? And couldn't he return that shirt to its place? It was exposing a wide portion of skin on his back as it was.

Also, there were these noises. Naruto was humming, grunting, cursing quietly; he could never be completely silent. It was almost as if he was feeling compelled to fill every empty moment with something, even if it had no meaning. It's what got them into all this in the first place, his inability to keep his mouth shut even while sleeping.

"That is getting really obvious, you know," Naruto said, fortunately interrupting that particular line of thought.

"What?"

"That - that _glaring_ of yours, hissing and snapping at people," Naruto answered, not looking up. "You're acting like someone stepped on your tail."

Yeah, it wasn't exactly a surprise it was noticeable, his irritation. Hiding it would demand an effort Sasuke was not in a mood to make.

"There is something about the way I'm acting that you don't like?" Sasuke asked. It was supposed to be sarcasm, but his voice came out silky and low. Naruto snapped his head to look at him, eyes wide. "How very unfortunate."

Naruto left the suitcase open and stepped closer to where Sasuke was leaning against the wall on one shoulder. His eyes were shiny and upset when he accused, "You are acting like a jealous lover."

_I'm feeling like a jealous lover_, no matter how true, was not something Sasuke would say, especially not to Naruto. He was the one to set the boundaries. He was the one who needed them not to work.

"I just can't believe I lowered myself so much to get involved with someone everyone's laughing at. _Again_." There, that's better, even if 'involved' was too strong of a term. Naruto hid the hurt under his thick eyelashes, lowering them so they make his blue eyes dark in the shadow. He was quiet for a moment, but not retreating. "You don't really think anything has changed after all these years? You cannot possibly be thinking that she wants you now."

Naruto raised one hand. His eyes were still shadowed and his cheeks were flushed from either anger of something else as he brushed his fingers over Sasuke's chest. It was a very light, very out of place touch, like he was absentmindedly making sure there is enough space between them. Or that they were at the touching distance.

"No," he said finally, unsuccessfully trying to swallow and smooth his uneven voice. "She asked me out because she thinks you will still let me hang around you once we're home."

_Exactly_. "I won't."

Naruto's fingers closed around the handful of Sasuke's shirt. "I know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Naruto's hand fell and he stepped back. "You wouldn't understand."

No, he probably wouldn't. There should be no reason for letting anyone use you and Naruto had to know that he deserved better then that. But it wasn't Sasuke's job to play his therapist.

The zipper on Naruto's suitcase was not broken after all, just stuck. With only one violently sudden move, he had managed to close it. For a long moment, Naruto was just looking at his hands still holding he edges, before he said quickly, almost unwillingly, "But you _are_ acting like a jealous lover – and you have no right to do that to me. And you need to stop, because people are starting to look at you oddly."

"So what?" Sasuke asked, but his chest tightened as his father's disappointed and angry face popped up.

He was sure his words were flat, but Naruto glanced back at him, half way between amused and frustrated, "So I might take that sudden difference in your attitude toward people knowing in a way you probably wouldn't want me to." Yeah, well, if Sasuke could choose, he wouldn't have been feeling anything at all. "And your brother at least had a place to go before letting your father find out about him."

Sasuke was starting to wonder about just how close Itachi and Naruto were for him to know such details, when his brain caught up with the change in Naruto's tone. Yeah, he was still frustrated, but he also sounded… worried.

And what he said earlier - people were starting to look at him oddly. Naruto was _warning_ him about it, not rubbing it in his face. Sasuke was walking to the middle of the room, where Naruto was finally standing up over his suitcase, before he realized it. Not that it mattered.

"Territorial," He said. His fingers dig into Naruto's hips as he yanked him back against his chest. It was the first time he initiated any form of physical contact from that time when he grabbed and pulled Naruto into his bed, and Naruto wasn't expecting it at all, judging from the startled, overly loud gasp. "The term is _territorial, _not jealous."

Naruto recovered quickly, found Sasuke's hands. He led them until they Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his waist and leaned comfortably in, like it was normal for them to do things like that, to stand comfortably enjoying each other's body heat in the middle of the hotel room. If Naruto had tried this only an hour before, Sasuke would have panicked – and smacked him over this head. But now it was too late, the last intimate contact they were having couldn't change anything. He could afford it.

"Yeah, it sounds meaner. Totally you," Naruto said and sighed. Sasuke couldn't see but he thought Naruto was keeping his eyes closed. "Your hands are cold."

Sasuke moved his hands under Naruto's shirt, where the skin was soft and smooth and, he remembered it so well, tasted good. Naruto hit him lightly over his fingers, but he didn't try to remove his hands, even though they had to feel unpleasant.

There was one thing he still wanted to know, "Why wouldn't I understand?"

Naruto was shaking his head lightly, a refusal to answer or just verifying Sasuke that wouldn't understand, hard to say, as he turned slightly to catch Sasuke's eye.

"You can change your mind, okay?" Naruto said in a harsh whisper, fast and determined to get it out. "I won't…"

Sasuke kissed him, because that was probably more pleasant way to tell him that there was no way and he doesn't want to hear it. There _was_ no way. Naruto inhaled sharply, still but leaning heavily into Sasuke's chest and let himself be kissed, barely participating. It was so easy to properly catch his full lower lip between teeth, enjoy the taste and just because of that not nearly enough.

Sasuke broke off. "_Naruto_. Last chance. Then this _ends_."

"Yeah, okay," Naruto said, shaking his head again, but it might have been to clear his head this time. His hand found its way up in Sasuke's hair, and Naruto used it to tug him closer again. "I'm sorry."

He was the one to kiss this time first, a little bit too forceful and impatient, like Sasuke knew he wasn't by nature, without giving any time for Sasuke to seriously wonder what he was sorry about. There was nothing to be sorry about, not on his side. It was… fun.

The rest of what Sasuke had on his mind blurred into the hotness of Naruto's kiss; the forcefulness melted into something softer and memorable and toes-curling after a couple of seconds. _Beat that_, Sasuke's mind whispered and he almost, _almost,_ reached to pull Naruto into a proper hug, but that was unacceptable. It would make things somehow more romantic, so Sasuke broke the kiss violently, ignoring his body and mind screaming at him that he is leaving things unfinished and turned from Naruto.

Neither one said anything as Sasuke took his things and walked out first, wondering, hoping that he wasn't in over his head already. That wouldn't end well, it simply wouldn't.

Naruto was sitting at the back of the buss on the ride home. Sakura had also switched her place with someone and was sitting at the back, but Sasuke had no idea if were they sitting together. He said to himself he didn't care and managed to get some sleep in many short, restless periods almost until they were at fifteen minutes from their hometown.

After so many long hours of being lost between memories and dreams that were sometimes extremely arousing and sometimes full of dreadful demands Sasuke knew beyond every doubt he would never be able to answer, he was grabbing his things and was out of the bus first. It was very cold outside, the night wet and dark, and he was shivering in the light jacket that was more than enough last night and in the days before. The difference in the temperature was considerate.

The entire area around the station was gloomy, with the several nearest lampposts broken and the yellow light from the inside of the station barely glittering in the puddles; it was like no one ever took buses in or out of the town any longer. His father was waiting in the car on the parking of the outside of the bus station. Sasuke got in quickly, as the first group of his classmates exited the station building.

The only greeting his father gave him was a sole nod. Sasuke, feeling tired and somehow drained, was grateful his mother was not there. After an entire week away from home, she was probably anxious.

They weren't like that before Itachi had declared he preferred men to women and social service to detective work. They had a huge fight that involved many words that Sasuke, thirteen at the time, never heard in more then a whisper and some he had to look up in the dictionary. Then Itachi left home not to be back to this day. Their mother became overly protective overnight, almost as if she believed that Itachi must be gay because of the lack of mother's love and was determined not to ruin her other son, too. As if for a contrast, their father became distant, engrossed into his work at the police station.

Sometimes, when nights were brighter and when Naruto wasn't walking by talking to Sakura as Sasuke's father waited for the group to move, thinking about how his brother being gay saved many people and almost got their little town of criminal could be amusing. Not tonight, though. Tonight, he only wanted his bed, to get some dreamless sleep and, if at all possible, stop thinking.

Finally, his father asked, "How was your trip?"

"Fine. It was too warm," Sasuke said. It wasn't too warm back there, it was cold here, but saying that could be taken as complaining. "The book Itachi bought me was very helpful."

His father glanced off the road to him, but didn't say anything. Of course, he was used to it; Sasuke was always telling his parents how Itachi was, what was he doing and all about the little nice things he was doing for his little brother. He was doing it also to Itachi – telling him that every worried word their mother had said, and about how their father didn't turn off the television when they were showing a gay parade in the news. One end had to loosen sooner or later, preferably before Sasuke had to go away to university, and his money was on his father, who was much easier to read.

The drive was pitifully short after what felt like weeks in the bus. The house was looking exactly the same as it did when he got out of his bed before dawn to go to the field trip; too high, too wide and too dark. When he walked thought the front door, everything smelled like cream puffs, one of the rare sweet things Sasuke liked to eat – rather ironically, in his personal opinion. He wasn't trying to make a statement, not at all; they were just good, especially home made.

Even going through all the answers his mother demanded wasn't that hard in a well lit, familiar house. He felt too normal to be put out by her insisting to know exactly what he ate and how much of it, but he ended it as soon as possible anyway, took a purposely quick shower that was a little odd without anyone banging at the door.

Only after an hour of trying to fall asleep, the entire last week caught up with Sasuke. The streetlight was the only light he had, and with his window looking at the side of the house, that wasn't a lot.

Something was bothering him, but it wasn't the light. It wasn't the bed; it was _his_ bed, comfortable and spacey, it was good laying in it again. After some time tying to think around it, Sasuke had to admit it to himself; what was bothering him was the silence.

And not just the silence in general, but the lack of one particular noise: Naruto's breathing. In the short period of one week, he somehow managed to develop the habit of falling asleep listening to Naruto breathe noisily in his bed. It was insane. Why was he doing that? Making sure Naruto was alright? Or was he waiting to hear if he would have another wet dream?

That must be it. Sasuke maybe wasn't ready to tell it to the world – that will never happen, anyway – but there was no doubt that Naruto having a wet dream would stay at the very top of all hot and arousing experiences on Sasuke's shelf for a long time. There was just something in his voice, something that was making the moans so much better then anyone else's, kind of non-violent desperation. And those half chokes, like he was trying to find a short cut through the breathing, take too much air at once to feel the oxygen warming up his blood faster…

And of course, that particular train of thought led to madness in the form of intense arousal at the other end. Sasuke trapped both of his hands under his head, trying to think about something else. He was supposed to stop now; that thing, with Naruto, it was over. It was just something he could do in safety, far, far away from home and his family. If he gave in and thought about it in his own bed…

What then? He would continue thinking about it, fantasizing all the time? And what was the harm in that? He'd get off, which he would be doing anyway, and no one would know what was happening in his head. The real damage was already made, and he had made it himself. Thinking back about it, jerking off in his own bed thinking about Naruto could hardly be more haunting them the actual memory of Naruto's forever hot hands, firm body, wicked tongue and, well, the sounds he was producing.

Sasuke pushed the blanket and his boxers away. It felt good to expose himself like that behind the closed doors, letting his swollen cock hit the air freely. Not better than when he did the same thing and Naruto, grinning like a big yellow fox, dropped down on his knees. Hell, not even better than when it stayed in his underwear as he set down at the side of the bed Naruto was stretching on, on his birthday, to return the favor he had owed. Naruto was making things really easy that day for Sasuke; he took his clothes off on his own and closed his eyes, leaning back.

Sasuke could remember vividly how he didn't want to show just how little experience he had as he leaned over. One part of him was trying to think up strategy, think of the movies he had seen; about what Naruto was doing the previous night. The other part just wanted badly to take Naruto's cock into his mouth, see what the taste was like and make him produce some delicious noises.

It was not bad, the taste, a little salty and later bitter. He had to move Naruto's foreskin down and hold it there, because it was in the way. Slowly, testing, he had tried to wrap as much as he could of the shaft with his tongue, then took the head of Naruto's cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue to the slit firmly. The noises were coming, more desperate and louder than ever. Naruto couldn't take that exploring for long, he called Sasuke something – tease? – grabbed him for the hair and jerked his hips up several times, frantic and eager and still unable to get rid of the shaking that was obvious with how his thighs…

Without even realizing he had wrapped his palm around his cock, Sasuke came. For someone so obsessed with Naruto's loud moans, he was probably too quiet, but this time he had to bite into his lip harshly to keep the noises in. That was…

With sperm smeared all over his hand, Sasuke gave a little bitter laugh to the empty white ceiling. He just jerked off, ending with a rather intense orgasm, on a memory of sucking someone off. Weren't the first blow jobs supposed to be disgusting?

They obviously weren't. But Sasuke was feeling a little disgust and very ashamed of himself. He was supposed to stop thinking about Naruto once they got back, not only stop getting off with him. It wasn't working well so far.

Sasuke got up to clean up. He will have to try harder, that was all. He had school, and university to think about and how to make up his parents with Itachi before he went away. Naruto had no place in his life – and neither did anyone else, not in that way.

He repeated it several times silently when he got back under the blanket. Regardless of the guilt, it was surprisingly easy to fall asleep after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

Naruto and Sakura had stayed together much longer then anyone expected them to. At first, there was that awkward air when they were around each other, like they didn't know each other for years already and had nothing to talk about. It was making people cringe around them. But little by little, they were talking more – _really_ talking, not just Naruto babbling; Sakura was laughing often and it was odd and sickening and Sasuke wished very much that he could just ignore him, but he couldn't.

Most of the time he was seeing him, and that was every day in school, they were spending their short and long breaks at Sakura's desk, which was just behind Sasuke's back. Ino and Sakura have been sitting there for over three years now, in all classes they had in their classroom and some they had in the specialized cabinets. So all it would take was for Sasuke to turn and he would see them talk, touch, probably even kiss. He wasn't turning. He wasn't turning for weeks.

He almost got used to it, it almost made sense to see them like that, to see Naruto happy all the time. It even almost started to make sense that he was seeing someone, kissing someone, probably even fucking someone. Or at least, it became a little bit easier to think it made sense.

But then he turned.

It was the first bright day in forever. The winter was so close, the coldness was threatening even from the too brilliant sunbeams with their frosty teeth. But the light made people smile and talk more, plan where they would celebrate New Year's, be marry little shits with their happy little lives.

"You're not going out, Sakura?" Naruto asked, cheerfully and loudly, like he didn't just barely manage to avoid the lowest possible grade five minutes ago. "Want me to get you something?"

"No, I'm fine." Sakura answered. Moment later Sasuke could _hear_ the overly loud, overly enthusiastic smack Naruto gave her, and something broke in him. He turned.

Naruto was wearing his hideous orange jacket, Kiba was trying to drag him away from where he was still holding Sakura's hand. Naruto must have caught the movement, because he was looking back at Sasuke. The laughter so obvious in his voice the minute earlier disappeared as if it was wiped out of his face. He let go of Sakura's hand.

Sasuke turned back quickly as Naruto let Kiba drag him out. It couldn't have lasted more then half a second, but it was much harder to breathe, even after the door of the classroom banged close behind Shikamaru, who was the one to get out last.

It was – lonely, maybe. It was that Itachi was not letting go even though Sasuke had told him, flat out that he has to, because their mother was freaking out after having neither son at the house for an entire week of Sasuke's field trip. It was that everyone kept asking if he was sure about his career choice, over and over again, like he was twelve and still unable to decide for himself. It was that math teacher was insisting Sasuke tries this year to get up till the state competition, because winning it would provide him to enter any university that had math for enter examination without taking it at all, even though Sasuke said many times that he was going to study sociology of law.

And it was that he still had dreams, almost every night now, vivid and draining and full of Naruto.

Sasuke stood up when he heard Sakura asking him if he was aright and walked out, pushing through the crowd chatting in the hall. Even though it was sunny, it was too cold to sit outside. Sasuke sat anyway, on the highest of three steps in front of the students' exit door. He should have brought a jacket with him.

And he shouldn't have turned. Why was Naruto looking at him, anyway? It wouldn't have been so hard to breathe if he wasn't.

It shouldn't matter, because he was the one who made the decision. Naruto had offered, and he didn't even want to listen. Moreover, if he got a second chance, he wouldn't do anything differently.

The familiar softness of his jacket slipped on his shoulders. Sasuke didn't have to look up to know it was Sakura, but he looked anyway. She was having insecure smile on her face, looking as if it was forced there.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Again.

"Fine."

"You don't look so fine. Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke didn't bother. He already told her he was fine, what more did she want? It was not as if he could tell her 'well, I'm not exactly fine but if you break up with your boyfriend I will be'. Maybe he was selfish, maybe he was unreasonable. It didn't matter; it's not as if just wishing them apart would magically separate them.

Sakura set down on cold concrete next to him. She was quiet. After several minutes, he almost forgot she was there.

"You are acting really weird lately." She finally said, breaking the illusion of solitude.

He had been hoping it was not obvious. It apparently was. "Weird how?"

"I don't know. Twitchy?" She put it more as if checking if it was the right word than stating, but Sasuke gave her a glare anyway. He was not _twitchy_. If he father heard that, it would be ten times worse than if he had found out Sasuke was lying about something. Sakura waved her hand, like she was refusing he word after all. "Just… weird."

She was frowning, in that worried, annoying way Sasuke's mother usually did. She was trying to help without stepping over her boundaries. Trying to talk without triggering him to send her away. Why was he bothering with him anyway? They were never friends. And whatever crush she had… It didn't go away when she started dating Naruto, the fact this was the first time she was even trying to talk to him should be the proof for it. She was still looking, but it surely wasn't as intense as it was before. She was, after all, with someone.

But then again, there she was, freezing on the cold staircase, trying. Again. Sasuke almost felt sorry for her, because she really needed to move on. And then he heard Kiba, just around the corner of the building, groaning loudly.

"I hate her! And she hates me, too – that answer was for at least one grade higher, I was studying sooo hard last night…"

Kiba was coming and Naruto was with him, like always. And Sakura was still frowning lightly, biting her lip and looking at Sasuke. It was not a matter of choice any longer, so he simply leaned in and kissed her.

She didn't gasp, or made any noise at all, just kissed back like it was her birth right. It was easy. It was actually pleasant, especially because there was no actual body contact between them.

It wasn't so pleasant for Sasuke to miss the group shutting up completely after turning the corner. And when a single set of steps approached, Sakura heard it as well and broke the kiss. Sasuke wiped his mouth with a back of his hand, and looked up. He didn't get to see anything, because the fist connected to the side of his face.

It didn't really hurt, not right away, but it kinda felt like his brain was stuffed in a shaker. His heart was beating wildly, and adrenalin was almost high enough to make Sasuke stand up and fight back. He had stood up, but Naruto had the right to be pissed, so he didn't do anything else, just waited. Naruto was beyond angry, which gave Sasuke some satisfaction.

But Naruto wasn't hitting him again. He was just standing there, angry and hurt. Sasuke licked his lips, looking back as flatly as he could.

"I really can't decide," Naruto said, too low to be overheard by all those people in the hallways, peeking though the windows, but the little group in the yard had no problems with it. "Which one of you I hate more right now."

Maybe he couldn't decide, but he was looking at Sasuke, not Sakura.

The door opened and Ino walked out, followed with several people. It was the cue for all hell to break loose; everyone was suddenly talking and moving. Sasuke didn't have to break the eye contact with Naruto to realize Sakura was crying. She could have slapped him. She didn't. She had no one to blame but herself.

Maybe Naruto gave up on waiting for an answer. Maybe he just gave up. The day was just as freezing cold when he turned and walked inside.

"You fucking bastard." Ino hissed. When did she get so close to spit words into his face, anyway? Sasuke must have been too busy looking after Naruto to notice.

It wasn't really an effort to smirk. "Jealous?"

"It was a really lame thing to do." Ino said, ignoring the bait.

"It was what she wanted." Sakura sniffed in the background.

"And you're such a heart to give her what she wanted, aren't you? Like Santa Claus." Ino narrowed her eyes. "I don't get it, I really don't. What's your gain in this?"

He shrugged. There was no gain. It was selfish and pointless. Naruto was happy and he ruined it. Maybe Sakura was learning how to be happy with him, too. Though if she was, it wasn't stopping her to linger in the yard, sobbing and watching Ino scold Sasuke, instead of following Naruto inside and try to salvage things.

It was Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuuga who followed him inside. For his credit, Kiba didn't because he was still considering if he should decorate the other side of Sasuke's face. But not Sakura.

He didn't bother answering, so Ino took Sakura's arm and lead her inside. When they walked next to Kiba, he unglued his glare off Sasuke finally to give a share to Sakura and followed them. He was just as mad at her, it seemed. Well, if nothing else, Naruto can take this all as a test of friendship.

Chouji and Shikamaru were the last to walk by Sasuke, who was still standing on the middle stair. Shikamaru halted and Sasuke braced himself mentally. If any really painful blows were to come, that was the time and source.

"Took you long enough." Shikamaru said, quietly but clearly. Sasuke inhaled sharply, but said nothing. It wasn't really a surprise that Shikamaru knew more than he was supposed to. It wasn't really a surprise he kept it to himself until then, either. It was, however, very surprising he was not concerned about Naruto.

The bell ringed just a couple of seconds after Shikamaru walked inside through the door Chouji was keeping open for him, so Sasuke followed. The hallway was mostly still full of people, and they were looking at him in an even more annoying way that usual. Spur-of-the-moment decisions never completely paid off.

In the classroom, his class was split in two groups. One, the larger one, was gathered around Naruto, at the back of the window row and the smaller one at Ino's desk, near the door. They had left the entire middle of the classroom empty, so Sasuke took his seat and waited. The teacher arrived soon enough, but even that short time was quite unpleasant with the glares that often burned his back.

Ten minutes into the class, Mr. Umino knocked and entered.

"Excuse me," He said to his colleague. "I need to borrow a few of your students."

Their Geography teacher, a substitute whose name no one had bothered to remember but all thought it had one thing or another with stars, eyed Sasuke and something behind Sasuke's back he assumed was Naruto. Bad news travel fast indeed.

"Of course."

Mr. Umino called out their names, but it wasn't before they were both standing in the hallway, behind the closed door before he settled his half scorning and angry, and half worried look on Naruto. "Principal wants to see you right away. Apologize and keep your mouth _shut_."

"At the same time? I'll give it my best." Naruto asked, but he was already walking down the hall.

Mr. Umino gave him a frown that said all about how that is exactly the type of thing he shouldn't say and then followed. Sasuke, even though he wasn't told anything, did the same. Naruto took a turn to the office area, and Mr. Umino glanced to make sure Sasuke was still there when he opened the door of the teacher's boardroom.

Sasuke was never before inside, though he had come to ask a question or something to the door before. It was too big, all the chairs were around on a huge table and all the windows were looking out on the yard. It was amazing how little punishment and involvement into all the crap students were doing was at the minimum. The seats teachers were having tickets for the show has been equivalent to the first row.

"Sit down." Mr. Umino ordered. Sasuke didn't think he ever saw the man this upset. There was nothing else, so he got a little towel soaked in cold water. It felt blissfully good against his cheek. "It doesn't look too bad. Do you want me to take you to the hospital anyway?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke said. "Is Naruto in a lot of trouble? I don't remember someone being sent to the principal's office because of a minor fight before."

The principal couldn't be bothered with something like _students_, anyway. He was too busy meddling into local politics for it.

Mr. Umino sighed. "Naruto is from Home, Sasuke. The kids living there are not usually…"

Good? Sane? Trusted? It took a few seconds, but even then, the only thing Mr. Umino said was: "It would be better if he was a good student."

"He's not _that_ bad." Sasuke answered, not quite sure why was he sounding defensive. But Naruto really _wasn't_ that bad – if he liked the subject; as if that had something to do with studying it. But even with the subjects he didn't like, Naruto was always managing to have at least passing grade.

"It would be even better," Mr. Umino continued, just as if Sasuke hadn't said anything and wasn't in the room at all. "If he wouldn't run his mouth off. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine."

"Could I ask you something then?" Mr. Umino said. He was frowning and he was worried. It seemed as if he was about to ask for a personal favor. "I don't expect you to lie, of course. Just – when you go home – if your father…"

"I wasn't planning on talking about it with my father at all."

Mr. Umino, who was pacing in small circle sighed and set back into the chair. "Naruto is in Home because he is still in school, but he is of age. Having someone like your father mad at him… this is a small town, after all."

The last part might have had some resignation in them, as if the men remembered that the word will spread, even if Sasuke didn't say a word. It would definitely not be a good thing if Sasuke's father wasn't sweet on someone. He was in the force for far too long, and after three generations of Uchihas making contacts through the job all over the place, he was too connected. Sasuke never saw or heard his father using that power for anything, but if he wanted it so… Naruto could be in trouble.

Not over a hit Sasuke considered nothing but small price, though.

"My father wouldn't waste his time because of something like a schoolboy fight, Mr. Umino." Maybe he would if it was Itachi, before they had a fight. But not because of Sasuke. And while the thought, perhaps slightly unfair, made his chest tighter, Mr. Umino looked relived.

"It was quite… unexpected," He said, giving Sasuke a curious sideways look. "To see the two of you fight over a girl."

"Why?" Sasuke asked quickly. He didn't get an answer, just another look, a smile smeared with some sadness. What the fuck? Shikamaru, okay – but what, was it in the paper that morning?

"Maybe you should go home?" Mr. Umino asked after several minutes. "You have a very good excuse, after all."

Sasuke thought about the sounds his mother was making in the kitchen every day, cooking and cleaning obsessively and climbing up the stairs every so often to ask him if he wanted something. It was more than enough he had to listen to that every afternoon. School was his time out.

"I'll just go back to class." He answered finally. Mr. Umino nodded and gestured he was free to go.

Glares were just harder when he returned to the classroom. Sakura was sitting back in her place, right behind his. Naruto was not back yet.

So Sasuke returned to his place, not for the first time satisfied he doesn't have to look at anyone, and focused on the lesson.

***

Two hours, that is how long he made it before taking his things and going over at Itachi's to spend the rest of the day and the night. Sasuke didn't know what to say to his mother to calm her down. Father came home quite a few times over the years with bruised face. She had to know it was nothing serious, and worse yet, only several months before, she wouldn't have been so persistent in checking if he was okay. If he had any idea she was going to be in the constant panic, he wouldn't have signed up for going on the field trip at all. It would have saved both of their sanity and some money on top of it.

Itachi didn't say anything when Sasuke showed up on his doorstep unannounced. He just made coffee with enough milk and sugar in it to kill a baby elephant, despite knowing Sasuke didn't like it that way.

The downside of staying at Itachi's was that he had no computer at home. The upside was, he wasn't talking much. He didn't say anything when Sasuke shut his book and decided to do the essay, due next week anyway, some other time. He didn't say anything at the pointless changing of channels every five seconds. But when the evening came and the swelling on Sasuke's face started throbbing more persistently, he had asked: "So what happened?" As if that wasn't obvious.

"I fell down the stairs." Sasuke answered.

Itachi gave him a patient look. "I didn't mean who beat the crap out of you. I meant, what happened at home?"

Yeah, trust Itachi to get to the bottom of things in first try. Nothing actually happened, though, and the atmosphere is hard to describe to anyone who wasn't present.

After several seconds of considering how to put it, Sasuke muttered: "Mum needs a hobby."

Itachi hadn't asked anything else. There was nothing worth watching on TV. Out of sheer boredom, Sasuke fell asleep before seven in the afternoon and was awake around twelve. It was the phone ringing what woke him up. From the other room, where Itachi was talking, Sasuke didn't pick up on what was being said, but he was wide awake when the conversation was over.

"I need to go to work." Itachi said, sitting shortly on the couch next to Sasuke to put a sock on.

He seemed in a hurry. "Something happened?"

"Kurenai has to go home, her mother is not well again. Someone has to stay with the kids at night." Itachi answered, putting on the other sock.

_It's boring_, Sasuke thought, laughed at himself and asked: "Can I come?"

He was at Home once or twice before, when he needed Itachi for something while he was working. He was only in the entrance hall, where there was always some kid to send up.

If Itachi found his sudden desire to go around the town in the middle of the night and then sit at his workplace until morning suspicious, he didn't show it. "You can use the computer in my office if you want."

The Home wasn't far away from Itachi's apartment. It was a four story building, not very old, but not new either, painted in an odd shade of grayish-green with white frames around the long, barred windows. If it wasn't fenced only with the live hedge and had a glass door, it could have been mistaken for a prison easily.

The first floor was locked and unavailable. On one side, it was the kitchen and dining room, and on the other storage for whatever help they got, like cloths and school supplies. Second floor were the offices of the social workers. Itachi unlocked the first left from the staircase that neatly spelled his name.

There were two desks inside, but only one chair. And next to the computer there was a frame picture of a younger Itachi holding a five year old, pouting, Sasuke. It was a cute picture, but Sasuke hoped not many people peered too closely. He wasn't put out enough to ask his brother to remove it.

They took an extra chair from an office that had no name on it while Kurenai greeted them briskly, putting her coat on. "There is some juice upstairs but I'm afraid there's no more cake. And do take a walk or two around the hallways upstairs, they are starting to think they can get away with murder with you around."

"There was a birthday party?" Itachi asked, not confirming that he would do as she said. "Have they cleaned up after or did you it instead?"

Just as swiftly as Itachi ignored her suggestion, Kurenai ignored his accusation. They seemed to know each other well.

"I'm sorry to drag you out of your bed, but I'm not sure if I would survive another shouting match with Naruto if I asked Kabuto." On the sound of Naruto's name, Sasuke's attention jumped from mildly curious to eager. "Why do they hate each other that much, I have no idea."

She wasn't really asking, Itachi wasn't answering at all, so Kurenai walked out, leaving Sasuke to wonder if that Kabuto had something to do with how worried Naruto was for other kids on the field trip. He didn't ask anything either.

The connection was lousy, but at least it was working. Itachi was doing some paperwork at the other desk and like the robot he was, he wasn't giving any signs of being tired, even though it was well into the night. There was only a little bit of talking between them. Sasuke was starting to get sleepy again.

In the quiet building, the quick steps descending the stairs snapped Itachi's attention efficiently long before the knock on the door came. Sasuke looked up, wondering if there could be more then one idiot in the world who skips more then two steps at the time while going down the stairs.

But it was Naruto after all. He was wearing ridiculous pale green pajamas and puffy red eyes that widened when he opened the door.

"Hey." He greeted, speaking to Itachi. "I thought Kurenai is on duty tonight."

"Family emergency." Itachi explained.

"Oh." Naruto said, rubbing the corners of his eyes with his thumb. "I need some sheets. And maybe some tea?"

The last part sounded more like a plea than something Naruto had the right to ask for, but Itachi nodded. "Inari? Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah. He won't tell me a word, just…" Oddly enough despite the obvious worry, Naruto didn't sound any more awake. "Just what I get to hear before I wake him up."

Oh. It was nightmares. Probably someone who shared the room with Naruto. What were the sheets for, though? Bed wetting?

Itachi got up on his feet.

"I'll try again. I know it's late, but can you give us some time?" Itachi pushed the chair he was sitting in moments before to stress Naruto should stay there.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, for the first time actively acknowledging him since he walked in. "That should be loads of fun."

No, it probably won't be. But it sure didn't seem like Naruto had lost a lot of sleep over what happened earlier.

"Your handiwork?" Itachi asked, taking his coat off the hook to give it to Naruto. The heat was on minimum in the office and he was in the thin pajamas; he would probably need the coat.

"Yeah." And then, defensively. "He deserved it."

Before he walked out, Itachi smiled, just a tiny quirk of his lips, pass Naruto to Sasuke. "I'm sure he did."

It was more affection than his brother showed for the last five years combined, so Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. He did his best to make it look like a smirk, though.

Then Itachi was on the other side of the room and the only thing left was Naruto, with his hands crossed on his chest and a scorning look that was more… a pout.

"You could say you're sorry, you know."

The smirk Sasuke already had in place hurt by then, but he couldn't take it off. Naruto wasn't really mad, just… very upset. "But I'm not sorry."

"Then you could explain yourself!" Naruto snapped, though he didn't raise his voice. "What possessed you to kiss my girlfriend, in front of the entire school, no less? Because I know you don't like her."

Idly, Sasuke wondered if Naruto is realizing just how much he is letting things up when he was upset. Regardless of all his babbling, you couldn't hear anything personal or important from him. Not unless he was upset. Like now. What was bothering him was that he was embarrassed in front of the entire school, not because of Sakura.

"She's a stupid, annoying brat." Sasuke said. He'd almost said 'bitch' but that would be pushing it. Naruto waved his hand, as if to say 'there you go, I was right'. "And she kissed me back."

Naruto groaned and took Itachi's chair, the last of his anger melting away. "Just shut up, forget it. It's not like you'd ever get it, anyway."

"I heard that one before. Is it some attempt to defend her without having any valid arguments?"

"No, it's not. She's just acting exactly as I expect her to. I can't get mad about that." The hell he couldn't. She's not a trained dog, she's making her decisions on her own, and she is responsible for them. "It's you I can't comprehend at all."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Comprehend?"

Naruto exploded, almost literally from the way he waved his arms. "Like _that_! Since when you're taking something that's important to people and make a mockery out of it? What's up with that? What's wrong with you?"

"I think you're thinking too much about me." Sasuke said, because really, that sounded like something from a character study. The entire truth was, Sasuke had a lot of fun with that conversation. Naruto was doing so well, too.

And he blushed a little under that heated glare. "Oh, just fuck off. You're such a waste of time."

Such denial was as good as confirmation and it made Sasuke feel better than he was in long weeks

It was as good time as any to ask. "What did principal said?"

"Nothing." It was a lie, of course. But if Naruto got in some serious trouble, Sasuke would've heard about it. "I think Iruka has been fighting on my side again."

"He seems very fond of you." It was usually Sasuke teachers loved. But Mr. Umino adored Naruto, it was very obvious even when he was yelling at him.

Naruto smiled a little. "He grew up here, I think that's why he likes me."

Sasuke turned back to the computer. It made sense, if Mr. Umino was somehow seeing himself in Naruto, to be fond of him.

A little later, a small boy entered the office without knocking. He was scowling deeply and Naruto smiled so brightly at the sight of his messy dark head, it showed all his teeth.

"I want the chicken game."

"Itachi told you that you can come here?" Naruto asked sternly. Sasuke thought that he would have _sounded_ exactly like Itachi if he wasn't still smiling.

"Until I feel like sleeping." The kid nodded, but he obviously waited Naruto's approval as well. "The chicken one?"

Naruto got up.

"Yeah, I know, the chicken one." He pushed Sasuke's chair away from the computer, without a warning and placed his own chair for, what Sasuke was guessing was Inari, to sit. "Where's Itachi?"

Inari snickered just as the big chicken appeared on the screen in intro animation. "Karin snuck someone in. She's in sooo much trouble."

Naruto snickered as well. "For her credit, it was supposed to be Kurenai's night."

They fell into game controls discussion, and Sasuke found that he was enjoying himself a lot. And it was funny Kurenai was scolding Itachi on how kids thought they could get away with murder when he's there, when they obviously considered _her_ a weak link.

Naruto brought another chair from somewhere, and placed it so he would be able to reach and help Inari, but there was not a lot of space. He had to lean over Sasuke to do it. Sasuke could've moved, of course and avoided it. He didn't want to, and in Itachi's office, with an eight-year old kid close by, it wasn't a big deal.

Some time later, when the kid was starting to rub his eyes more often, they switched places. Sasuke refused to play the game, but Naruto took the opportunity to do it. Inari leaned heavily on the back of Sasuke's chair, to see better and rest his head. It didn't take long before he was sleeping soundly, his hand under his ear and the face into Sasuke's sleeve.

It was a little odd. He had his share of falling asleep on someone – mostly Itachi – but it was the first time someone fell asleep on him. But what was he supposed to do, shrug an eight-year old kid that just had a tough night off when he felt the weight on his arm? At least there was no drool. But the kid's head was in an awkward angle, so something had to be done about that.

"Naruto?" He called, trying not to be too loud.

"Mhmm?" Naruto mumbled in response, before glancing sideways. His face split in another one of those amused, honest smiles when he caught the sight of the boy trying to get more comfortable using Sasuke's arm for a pillow.

"Shut up and take him off me."

Naruto just smiled wider on the muttering, but he stood up and picked up the tiny figure.

"I'll take him up, can you get the doors?" He said, already starting toward the door, looking odd and funny with a child in arms and Itachi's long coat over the green pajamas.

Sasuke let him out. He thought about saying no to going upstairs and open what ever doors came in their way, but he wanted to see Naruto's room. And besides, it was somehow nice, watching Naruto take a kid up in the bed. It was nice to know that even if you end up in a place like this, you might end up with someone to look after you.

Two floors up, Naruto turned into the hallway on the left, and gestured on the second to the last door. It was all painted the same way, oily olive color the lower and plain white the upper side of the walls. Inside of the room, even on just the light coming through the door, everything was darker. It took a couple of seconds of getting used to it before Sasuke could see it. The walls were full of drawings. Someone painted all the walls.

It took some inspection, but it soon turned out it was all boys. Some like from an anime, some like a Marvel superheroes, some looking realistic, but all boys. It was creepy.

Naruto was taking off Inari's pajamas on the upper bed when Sasuke asked: "Who did this?"

"The walls?" Naruto asked, after glancing over his shoulder. "It was my previous roommate. He doesn't live here any longer."

Was he kicked up for being a sick fuck? Sasuke didn't ask, but he was sure that must have been it. The drawings weren't bad or sick, but who'd draw just boys, and on the walls? It was obsessive. Regardless of the nice, clear lines and all the artistic skills of the artist, looking at the walls made Sasuke's skin feel like things were crawling underneath it.

"All realistic ones are me." Naruto spoke again, apparently done with Inari. "I look younger on most of them, but it's me."

Sasuke opened wider the door to get more light. It was easy to see it, once Naruto had pointed it out. It _was _all him on the realistic pictures, Naruto sitting at the table, Naruto sleeping, just Naruto's face, nothing special about the expression, Naruto laughing, Naruto frowning. There was a lot of them, always different, but done with the same supplies, looking so alike as if they were done in the same day.

"Fucking disturbing." Sasuke finally vocalized his opinion. "You should paint this over."

Naruto, standing there in the middle of the dark room, just shrugged. "I asked. There's a painting schedule. And people usually go with 'cool' when they see it first."

"It's creepy. Couldn't he throw in a tree or a windmill or something?" Naruto just chuckled. "Who'd want you all over the walls, anyway?"

"Someone with a good eye obviously did want me all over his walls." Naruto answered, narrowing his eyes. He didn't sound offended, though, but he added in an even quieter whisper: "He thought I was hot, and if I agreed to pose naked, he would've put that up there, too."

Sasuke leaned on one of two small writing tables bungled up together. "Why didn't you?"

Better not make any comments on the 'he thought I was hot' part. Better not ask for the name and current address of the ex roommate, because that might not end up completely… bloodless.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. It looked really good on him. "You don't show your ass if you don't want to get fucked around here. If we had an unofficial rulebook, that one would be at the top of the list."

"Charming place."

"They call it Home, but it's just a place to put all the kids removed from problematic families. They come here messed up, and the fact that people working here rarely care is not going to help them get better." Naruto said quietly. The words sounded far too mature for him, Sasuke couldn't even imagine him saying something like that in school. Or in daylight. "Promiscuity is just the most obvious sign they are all fucked up."

_They_ are all fucked up? And what about you, Naruto? "And you?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but a door opened somewhere further down the hall. They've listened steps approaching, loud clicking that must have been from high heels, and a figure shaded the light, blocking he door.

"Ha! I thought I heard something! You're having someone over as well!" Sasuke had just enough time to wonder if the girl was completely insane, yelling like that, before Naruto was pushing her back into the hall.

"Keep your fucking voice down!" He hissed when Sasuke closed the door behind him. "Inari's asleep!"

"And you have a kid in the room with you, too! How is that fair, I have a room for myself and I just got a month of bathroom duty!"

What was it, what was the name Inari mentioned before, when he talked about the girl Itachi had to deal with? Karen? Well, if the worst thing she got from a scolding from his brother was month of detention, she was one lucky girl. Sometimes, just the look Itachi would give you when he wasn't approving of your actions was enough to make you consider suicide.

"That's Itachi's brother, Karin. He was helping me get Inari in his bed."

At least she finally stopped using her overly loud voice, but the narrow look she gave Sasuke felt like 'Hair; checked! Eyes: checked! Nose; checked – would you look it that, you actually do look alike'.

She sounded suspicious when she said: "Hmm. If you say so."

It would be really, really bad if Naruto started with elaborate denials now, which was something Sasuke wouldn't put past him.

"Why are you all dressed up anyway?" Naruto asked warily instead. "And what is that thing?"

That thing was something that looked like a bag made of an old sheet. Just like in old cartoons with homeless people, only much bigger. Karin threw it over her back, still holding two ears of it in one hand.

"I'm out of here. Right now."

Sasuke was confused for a moment. Out, where? But Naruto grabbed the 'bag' from her with frightening speed. "The fuck you are!"

"I won't scrub toilets for a month! Give me that back!"

"What _are_ you going to do, work the road tavern until you get kicked out of school and lose your place here? Don't be stupid, go back to your room."

"I have someone waiting for me, for your information. We're gonna live together."

Naruto untied the sheet and started throwing the things out of it around the hall. Not having the slightest idea why was he getting involved; Sasuke put himself in the way of the raging girl and him, as a physical obstacle.

"I know the story." Naruto was growling, throwing a bra up the hallway. "You're not going to marry, but you are going to have five children because the love of your life can't feel anything through a condom and at some point, while you two are busy beating the crap out of each other or drinking yourselves into oblivion, they will also end up here."

Karin was red in her face like a lobster by the time he was finishing. Naruto was not a fortune teller, but he sure knew how to wind her up. It sounded horrible, just thinking people could end up like that.

"Get off your high horse and stop acting like you're everyone's daddy around here!" Karin yelled over Sasuke's shoulder. They were getting really loud. "It's my life, I can do whatever I want!"

"I don't give a fuck about what you are going to do with your pathetic life, I really don't. But you're not going to make any trouble while Itachi is on duty, you ignorant bitch! We need him!"

The doors started opening, heads were peeking out. Not even Naruto was holding his voice low any longer.

Karin shouted back: "Don't be a moron, he won't help you! You're just fooling yourself again."

"Is there a problem here?"

Despite of knowing he hadn't done anything, Sasuke straightened a little of the absolute deadliness in his brother's voice. Several doors shut instantly. Karin stepped back and swirled around to start picking up her clothes. But Naruto just kicked something that fell on his slipper and dashed down the hall, past Itachi.

"Karin is on her way to live happily-ever-after with her boyfriend."

"Fucking snitch!" Karin yelled after him, but she went red once again when she caught Itachi giving her a very flat look. She was in so much trouble, she should as well be afraid. Sasuke had more important things to do but listen to what Itachi will have to say, though.

He followed Naruto, who went down the stairs. He was really quick, but since he went back to Itachi's office, it wasn't hard too find him. He was putting Itachi's coat back on the hook right behind the door, and he didn't turn to see who walked in.

"Is it always this exciting around here?" Sasuke asked. "Late night chicken massacres and runways?"

"No." Naruto said, with his arms wrapped around him. He was shaking a little, but that probably wasn't from the cold. "You are just lucky."

"Hn." Sasuke said, leaning back on the closed door and it wasn't much, but Naruto at least knew he was heard.

"I overreacted."

"She's probably better off staying."

"Yeah, but… Yelling won't change her mind."

This time, when Sasuke recognized the will to wrap his arms around Naruto, it wasn't sexual. It would probably freak him out the next morning, but right then, it was just painful to watch Naruto shaking, clearly upset.

"Maybe Itachi will help."

"Maybe. He'll get her to stay at least." Without much hope, Naruto shrugged. "She had it bad, you know. A fuck-up father, he was raping her. She wasn't even sure what the fuss was all about when her teacher saw the bite marks all over her neck and called the social service. She wasn't even trying to hide it, it was going on for so long."

What to say on that? She had it bad. Probably everyone here did, it was the place where the service put the children taken away from their families, after all. Sasuke wondered what Naruto's story was, but he didn't ask. Instead, he offered his hand.

"Come here."

Naruto looked at the offered hand for a moment as if it was a part of alien aircraft, before carefully putting his own into it and squeezing hard. Sasuke yanked him closer. As ridiculous as it was, the familiar closeness and wary look Naruto was giving him through his thick eyelashes made him feel better. He wrapped the hand Naruto wasn't gripping around him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, but he was already relaxing against Sasuke's chest, not showing the tiniest sign he would try to fight the gesture. His heart was violently banging in his chest, probably from the excitement and his breath was not as sweet as Sasuke remembered.

"Apologizing."

Kissing Naruto was every bit as good as it was before, and then some. Sasuke relaxed against him in turn; it wasn't a matter of choice. He couldn't control it. It was just… too warm. It untied that painful knot he was wearing in his chest for the past month.

"That's not good enough." Naruto said some minutes later, after leaving a small kiss on his neck.

"It's all you get."

Naruto smiled sadly and shook his head. "I better go back up. You?"

Sasuke let his hand fall down, but Naruto was still squeezing the fingers of the other one. "I'll stay here."

Not saying a word more, Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks shortly, which was painful on the side that was swollen, placed another fast kiss on his mouth and squeezed out through the crack he managed to open in the door quickly. It was for the best really. He was in pajamas. And Sasuke was already regretting his stupid need to try and comfort him. A pat on the shoulder would've sufficed. Or whatever, it was his brother's job to do it anyway.

That it wasn't anything sexual made it worse. It felt as if the entire month of hard struggle was wasted, as if he undid everything he was trying to do. But thinking back on the feeling of Naruto against him wasn't exactly leaving him immune; some very sexual thoughts were lurking around. Maybe, if it wasn't so late…

He was not about to let himself think about it. His dreams were too much as it was.

Sasuke unglued himself from the door to sit back at the desk. The computer was still running the game, and it seemed like fun earlier when Inari and Naruto played it, so he continued where it was left off. A distraction should help with fighting the urge to follow Naruto up.

Besides, it wasn't such a bad day, all things considered. It started okay, at least.

tbc

* * *

**A/U**: I don't know… It all seems kinda sad right now. I wasn't planning on things to get so sad, because it's not a sad story. It's supposed to be hopeful or something like that. I had a really good friend who lived in a Home just like the one I described. It's really like this, but she made the best out of it, much like Naruto will, and she's having a good life now.

Also, poor Sakura. This is my only story to bash a character, even if temporarily.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Out of all four years, there were twelve of them on the annual math competition from Sasuke's school. They had a bus take them to the town where it was organized early in the morning from the school's gate and the same bus brought them back. It wasn't even noon, so there was more than two periods left.

Sasuke wasn't in a good mood. He didn't take that competition seriously, because he didn't need it for the collage he chose, and that was _stupid_. Now he had at least two problems wrong. One he couldn't even finish, and the second he had no time to re-do, but he saw at the last minute that it was wrong. All that would not be so important if there wasn't this one guy who just gave them all a superior and confident look on his way into the hall where the tables were already set. That was irksome on its own, but it was worse that it obviously wasn't without leverage. After less than two hours – out of three – that guy had finished and walked out.

The problems were not too hard. If Sasuke only took a little bit more time to practice…

But he didn't.

Technically, they were allowed to go straight home for the day, but only two girls from the second year passed the school gate and disappeared down the street quickly, in a hurry to avoid as much rain as possible. Everyone else, including Sasuke, entered the school grounds. He didn't want to go home until he had to, and besides, he had his breakfast still on him, untouched. It was already noon. He was hungry.

When the rushing group turned left to the main entrance, Sasuke turned right, to the side building that had students' bathrooms in it. Even though inconvenient, the bathroom separation was something school was proudly pointing out. It was one of a few still functional reminders of how old the school was, the first high school outside founded outside of the capital at the beginning of the last century. In was renovated since, of course.

Sasuke walked inside quickly to get out of the rain. His hair was a little damp regardless of the hurry, and the itching that would follow probably wouldn't help his mood. On the sink near the door, he left his things to wash his hands, glancing sideways in the direction some voices were coming to see who else was there.

And wished he went straight home. Naruto was there. He wasn't alone, there was someone with him.

Sasuke reinforced his grip on the faucet, but he couldn't look away for an entire second. They were standing too close. They weren't touching, but the other guy was saying something to Naruto in a way that had Sasuke's stomach tie up in a painful knot.

In fact, the sudden wave of annoyance and anger was so strong, it took until Sasuke had washed his hands and drunk too much water he didn't feel like drinking at all before he realized that Naruto did not look very happy about whatever was it that he was listening to. Sasuke straightened up, this time looking purposely at the two of them. The closeness still bothered him, but at least he was in time to see Naruto use the hand he had to keep the other guy in safe distance to push him away.

"Hey," Naruto said when he met Sasuke's gaze across the small hallway.

The other guy followed his example and took notice. He had very dark, short hair and he was dressed all in black. There was something about his eyes Sasuke didn't like at all – and it was not for an esthetic flaw of any sort. If anything, the guy was… good looking.

With the thought, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Aren't you supposed to be – wherever?" Naruto shot back, not very eloquently. He stepped further away from that guy, who didn't seem to notice. He was watching Sasuke with an odd expression that was like a careful observation of someone who was not interested in the subject, but wanted to know everything about it anyway.

"Hello." That guy said. "My name is Sai. Are you a friend of Naruto's?"

Sasuke cocked his head, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. The tone was perfect, mildly curious. The choice of words was normal. He – Sai – was politely waiting for Sasuke to answer. Everything was alright. So why was he analyzing it so carefully? What was it that was giving out that peculiar feeling of wrongness?

And why the fuck Naruto looked so anxious?

"No." He answered picking up his things

At the door, he heard Naruto say: "I have to go back to class now, Sai. I'm sorry I can't help you."

There was something off with that, too but this time, Sasuke knew exactly what was it. Naruto was using polite words, but he was not very happy about something. Sasuke left them there.

The rain had stopped almost completely in the meantime. He rushed off across the wet school yard, but somewhere in the middle, steps caught up with him. Naruto seemed to have managed to get rid of his friend.

"Hey," He said again, "Wait up a bit, will you?"

Sasuke stopped and turned to him, gritting his teeth. If Naruto was under the impression that he was jealous and he needed reassurances – in the middle of the school yard – he was insane.

"Look, Sai is…" Naruto started, but Sasuke cut him off.

"I don't care."

He was turning to leave, but Naruto grabbed his arm. The grip was strong and painful. Sasuke slowly turned back to tell him to fuck off and let up his arm.

Naruto was still anxious and angry when he said. "Sasuke, just listen. Sai is… Well you saw the walls of my room in the Home. He's not… uh. _Normal_."

So Sai was Naruto's ex-roommate. He was living with Naruto, drawing him obsessively… in that place, where promiscuity was a like a requirement. And now he was seeking Naruto up in the school.

Still. Naruto should let go. Sasuke had every intention of telling him that, but what came out was, "What did he want?"

"Money – it's what he always wants." At the last part, Naruto stopped and then gave it a quick grin. "Well, not really. But that's why he'd come to look for me at school."

Sasuke forced his arm out. Naruto kept talking, following him to the entrance door. "Look. If you – see him somewhere on your own, in town or whatever… Try not to piss him off too much."

"I've no intention of talking to him at all."

Naruto groaned. "Yeah, I meant, by doing a thing like that. Can't you - not be so rude?"

"No."

"Now that's a lie." Naruto said. "Just…"

Whatever he wasn't to repeat, Sasuke really wasn't in a mood to listen. "Naruto. I can decide on my own if and how I will talk to other people. And I don't think I will ever be in a mood to talk to your boyfriend there. I don't like him."

When the words came out, Sasuke winced inwardly. That was not the best way to say it. He disliked that guy because he was strange and because those drawings in Naruto's room were almost sick in its obsessiveness. But Naruto might think it's something else – and call him on it.

There was a glint in Naruto's eyes that he was thinking something like that, so Sasuke turned away from him before he managed to speak.

But all that Naruto said behind him was, "Boyfriend's not the right term."

The big clock in the hallways showed that there was ten more minutes left of that period. Their class had biology – no wonder Naruto was wondering about the school. Iruka Umino was far too considerate to him, even with the similar background that was triggering the teacher to bond.

Sasuke walked inside first, and he was in his place just in time to see the goofy, apologetic smile Naruto gave Mr. Umino, as he passed by.

When the class ended, someone set on the empty chair next to Sasuke's. Sheet of paper slid on the table in front of him. It was his chemistry written test, with a big fat A on the top of it.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come to school." Hinata said. "I was planning on stopping by on my way home to give it to you."

That wouldn't be too much of a trouble. She was living in the same street, at the other end of it. Sasuke's mother would certainly be happy to see her.

"Thanks."

She was a very private person, so once she delivered what she promised she would to the chemistry teacher, Sasuke expected her to leave. She was still in the seat, so he looked up to see her biting her lip. "I got a B."

Sasuke glanced back at the paper she was holding. There was really a B mark on it. He just couldn't understand what it had to do with him for a long moment. "You have problems with some part?"

Having B's in Hyuuga household wasn't a pleasant experience. Hinata's father wasn't the type to yell and punish, but after Neji, who was once in a lifetime student – according to every single teacher in the school, Hinata's occasional B's were frowned at. She could probably get in any collage she wanted to, between her grades and the family's stable financial status, but that wasn't enough.

"I…" Hinata said, clearly uncomfortable but also with some annoyance. "My father said if I can't handle chemistry, he would hire me a tutor. It's just one area…"

"We don't have chemistry again until Monday." Sasuke interrupted. Hinata's presence would brighten his mother up a little, and it wasn't as if she was one of those annoying, clingy types. "Come by over the weekend."

Hinata nodded quickly and stood up. Tutor for a couple of little lower marks? Sasuke, alongside with everyone else who knew their situation, couldn't make up his mind if Hiashi was trying to humiliate her completely or forcing her against her nature and talent to be better than Neji.

He took in his nephew after the car crash in which his brother and his wife died together. People had questions about what exactly the two of them were doing alone in the car in the middle of the night, but if Hiashi was curious about it, no one ever knew about it. He certainly wasn't letting the rumors and suspicious circumstances get in his way while raising his brother's son like one of his own children after his mother took off.

Sasuke watched as Hinata moved to a side to wait for Lee to demonstrate the newest karate move he learned. It would take not a second to push next to him so she could return to her place, he probably wouldn't even notice. But she was just smiling lightly and waiting for him to finish.

It took about thirty seconds before Kiba noticed and pushed Lee further up the aisle toward the front of the classroom. Hinata peered worriedly to make sure everyone were alright before letting Kiba walk behind her to her sit.

Lee stumbled a little, then straightened up and noticed Sasuke looking. He grinned. "Sasuke! What are you doing this weekend?"

***

A light knock announced when Hinata arrived. It was almost four in the afternoon. Sasuke was going over the latest history lesson for Monday morning when she came inside, several books in her hands. His parents haven't walked her up; they just let her climb the stairs on her own.

"Hi." Hinata greeted, peering carefully around the room with a light frown. "As Spartan as ever in here."

"I like it Spartan." Things had places to be on. He didn't have to trip over them all the time.

Hinata cocked her head. "And you have a nasty, fading bruise to prove it."

Sasuke brought his hand up to touch his cheek, where he knew that the bruise Naruto gave him was yellow around the edges. It wasn't a particularly good choice of the subject, not when it was more than likely that Hinata was firmly on Naruto's side on the matter. But she wasn't saying anything else, and it was nice to have her talk like a normal person.

"You are very annoying when you don't stutter." He told her.

It wasn't that often any longer. But even nowadays she would stumble on a word or two when she was nervous, usually while answering to someone with authority. And around Naruto – something Sasuke would absolutely not think about.

"I remember you telling me I'm very annoying _because_ I stutter." Hinata smiled. "Make up your mind already."

It's hard to set proper boundaries with people you know your entire life. If he snapped at her, she would be angry and hurt… and then she would start stuttering in his presence again, and that really _was_ annoying.

"What if I just decide you're too annoying anyway and refuse to teach you chemistry?"

Hinata actually grinned. "Bah, that's easy. I'll tear up and tell on you. Your parents rather like me, you know."

Like she summoned it, those words were followed with a knock on the door and Sasuke's mother came inside with a tray in her hands. She gave him a disapproving look for making Hinata join him on the floor, but didn't say anything about it. She gave up trying to break him out of the habit to study on the floor a long time ago. He was only doing it at home anyway.

Hinata promised they would, when she was commanded to freely say if they needed anything so Sasuke's mother walked out with a sincere smile on her face. It was a good thing he called Hinata over.

As the steps echoed though he hall down the stairs, on the floor in front of him, Hinata turned the books to face up. They were math books, not chemistry.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing chemistry?" Sasuke asked.

"Er." Hinata said, putting a long strand of her hair behind her ear. "I figured that out last night, actually. Besides, I'd be crazy not to use that apparently brilliant math head of yours."

Like Sasuke's going to let himself be sidetracked by that. "So what are you doing here?"

Hinata lowered her head to hide the blush, and said. "Neji's home for the weekend."

Neji was living in the city, doing his first year of college. Knowing him, he will probably spend the entire weekend at home to talk about how unbelievably well he was doing. It's no wonder Hinata wanted out of the house.

Deciding that was not something he wanted to talk about – just like Hinata didn't, Sasuke changed the subject. "It was only the second place."

"Of hundreds of the smartest people from the entire region, who are actually interested in math? What was I thinking; you must be the dumbest person alive."

The guy who ranked first in the competition was very lucky competitors hadn't met before the test. If he delivered that smug story about his plans for future and gave Sasuke that ugly smug smirk just several days before, he would have been crushed.

"I should have done better."

"Hmmm." Hinata answered and pointed out a list of problems. "I'll do this page for exercise and you look over it later. Is that okay?"

She did well. There were only several mistakes, all of a benign kind. There was nothing that suggested she didn't understand the material. So this entire session really was nothing more than her escaping the house for several hours.

It was already very dark outside when there was another knock on the door. They didn't open until Sasuke called that it was free, first sign it wasn't his parents.

It was Neji. He walked in, still in his long posh coat with snowflakes already melting, immediately giving a scrutinizing look to his surroundings.

"Your mother said I can come right up." He said instead of a proper greeting. "Don't you have a desk to study on?"

Sasuke gestured toward the large oak desk in the corner, identical to the one in Itachi's room. They were bought for the two of them long before Sasuke had a need for it, but he couldn't use it well for the first several years of school. It was adult-size. Floor seemed easier than sitting on three pillows – it's how the studying on the floor habit came about.

"Ah." Neji acknowledged, sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed, the closest available thing to sit on to where Hinata and Sasuke were on the floor. "Aren't you supposed to be doing chemistry?"

Hinata's already red face flushed violently. Why the fuck was he doing looking at their books, what does it matter what were they studying? He will just make Hinata nervous.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but Hinata spoke first, "I – I just thought, as long as I'm c-coming over…"

Neji actually ignored her and asked Sasuke. "So, you're doing well in school?"

"Very well." Sasuke told him.

"Have you decided what are you going to do after high school?"

Coming from anyone else, that would be a perfectly innocent question; everyone was asking it those days. Coming from Neji, it was a provocation, just like the previous question wasn't polite inquiring but a taunting of the 'you don't actually think you can beat my records' kind.

Which meant that Neji wasn't going to get a real answer. "I have."

"Hinata needs more time."

Sasuke wished she wouldn't bend her head like that. Neji was just barking; she would have been better off if she wouldn't show him how much it affected her. He shrugged. "She _has_ more time. We don't have to apply until late spring and entry exams are in the summer."

"Have you come to pick me up?" Hinata asked her cousin, a bit bolder.

"I was on my way to town. Uncle thought you should come with me. "

Hinata opened her mouth, probably trying to think up an excuse and closed them without saying anything. Instead, she lifted her head just enough to give Sasuke a pleading look. He wasn't going to fall for it, of course. He had no reason to keep Neji busy the entire evening so he wouldn't focus on Hinata.

"Any particular destination you have in mind?"

Neji smiled a little. "I believe I was missing our local Italian food a little bit too much to miss an opportunity to have some. Are you coming with us?"

He wasn't even considering that Hinata might not want to go, and she clearly didn't. Just a glance on her face was more than enough to confirm it, even if Sasuke didn't know she didn't like her cousin too much. Sasuke didn't really want to listen Neji's haughty voice the entire night, and he definitely didn't want to hear Hinata stutter again when Neji decides to poke around another sensitive subject.

But he, like everyone else in town, loved the food from that restaurant. And the chances were, Neji would act much better in public.

Besides, Hinata was still giving him that fucking pleading look.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, closing the book in front of him.

***

The snow wasn't deep yet, just a few inches. The streets were cleared by the slow traffic, but everything else was white, looking clean and pretty.

They were going on foot. Sasuke's house was too near the square in the center of the town to bother with it, but Hinata left her books in Neji's car before they walked up the street into familiar and pleasant lights of the main street. The restaurant was just across the street, a little establishment that wasn't anything special from the outside.

Well, it wasn't anything special on the inside either. All that came out from the overenthusiastic owner's attempt to decorate his restaurant so it would look like it was somewhere in Italy was an odd and not overly pleasant mixture of too much color and walls covered in pictures of dishes. The food was brilliant, though.

The three of them took one of two available tables, the one that wasn't in the middle of the room. It was too close to the door for Sasuke's taste, not that his opinion would change the fact all the better tables were taken.

At least Neji really acted a little better in public. He was talking about his first year in collage, the apartment Hiashi bought for his children so they can finish school in the city and life he was having there in general. It wasn't too boring, but mostly because Sasuke was about to do go up there in the fall as well. He was curious, though some of Neji's stories were surely exaggerated.

Some time later, when only Hinata had something left on her plate, a group of people coming into the restaurant caught everyone's attention. It wasn't a wonder, really. When a guy is trying to make a huge white dog stay outside by yelling loudly, it was sure to make people pay attention. Kiba was holding the dog off and opening the door for a tall, vaguely familiar, dark-haired girl. She was telling him he won't be touching the food after handling the dog. Behind her, Naruto came inside, his usual huge grin all over his face.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop suddenly and heart beat painfully several times. He should have considered it better before leaving the house with Neji. Bastard or not, Neji was quick and observant, and once Kiba saw Hinata, nothing in the world would stop him from coming to their table. Hopefully, Naruto would behave. Sasuke couldn't afford him not to.

The group didn't see them while going to the counter. The girl talked about something to one of the workers, but they weren't sitting down. They were picking up an order, then.

Kiba and Naruto blissfully ignorant still, talked to each other. There was no way to tell for sure, but they seemed a bit too… bright. Like they were drinking. It was the girl how looked around, saw their table and walked quickly to them with wide smile on her face.

"Neji?"

Neji had his back to her, so he had to turn to see her. "Hello, Tenten."

On the closer look, Sasuke recognized her. She was Lee's friend – which explained how she knew Neji. Lee had failed the final year of school and he was repeating it with Sasuke's class. First time he was going to the forth year, along with the first three, he was going to the same class as Neji. And Tenten must have been in it with them. She was coming around the school to visit Lee sometimes.

"I didn't know you were in town." Tenten said as Kiba and a little behind him, Naruto followed her to the table.

"It was a sudden decision." Neji answered, cool smile in place. He was probably lying.

"Ah. Well, if I knew, I would have invited you to come." Tenten said.

"Some celebration?" Neji asked.

"It's Lee's birthday, of course." Kiba said over her shoulder. "We're picking up the food now. Hi, Hinata."

Neji sharply glanced at her. Hinata blushed so violently, it was almost funny. "Hi."

Tenten rolled her eyes a little at Kiba – and Sasuke felt with her, before continuing to talk to Neji. "Maybe you could stop by now? He would be happy to see you."

Across Neji's perfectly calm face a flicker of annoyance passed. Lee definitely didn't seem like someone Neji would spend time with. Low socials status, bad student – and way too enthusiastic about birds, sports and life in general.

"I am not sure if we have time." Neji said, automatically including not only Hinata, but also Sasuke with it.

"Oh, come on – you should have been there in the first place, why aren't you?" Kiba asked, still talking to Hinata exclusively.

Hinata was uncomfortable. She probably wasn't at that party because Neji was in town anyway. Hiashi wouldn't be too pleased if she left for a party when Neji was back home for the first time since he left, that was why Hinata had to came over for a study session to get some time away, even after she didn't need it. Lee had invited the entire class, each person separately; she wouldn't want to insult him. And Neji was already glaring at Kiba, not even trying to hide his protective – or controlling - side.

Sasuke was stuck between risking Naruto's good sense to stay away and using this obviously perfect opportunity to irritate Neji. But Naruto was behind Kiba, blissfully silent and not showing any signs he was planning to change that soon, so the other option it was.

"We weren't doing anything that's more important then wishing Lee a happy birthday." He said, earning puzzled frowns from everyone present. "What do you think?"

Hinata, because the question was for her, smiled and nodded. "Yes, I was so sorry when I thought I wouldn't be able to make it."

The waiter Tenten talked to earlier called. A wall of pizza cartons was waiting for her on the counter; it was no wonder she took Kiba and Naruto with her. Neji paid for the meal the three of them had, Sasuke paid for half of the Tenten's order. He wasn't planning on going to Lee's party, so like this he at least didn't have to go empty handed.

Of all weird and unusual things, once they were all outside, following Naruto who hadn't said a word and was carrying the biggest part of that pizza wall, Hinata attached herself to Sasuke's arm. She never before did anything like that, not in private and not in public. He let her, but it took several moments to understand.

Kiba was walking on her other side, his dog in toe. Hinata didn't need protection from him, he was always all over her and she was handling him fine, but Neji was walking a few short steps behind, watching them like a hawk. Sasuke was safe enough, as someone who was yet to take advantage of her after so many years, and it was affectively keeping Kiba on the distance – although annoyed - which was probably good for his health.

Ten minutes of walking later, they were in front of a small white house with a hand made obstacle course that was going from the front of the house, to all he way around it. All lights were on and the house was full of mostly familiar people. Lee was happy to see them, and watching Neji's face when he challenged him to a 'friendly measuring of muscle strength' was amusing enough to make up for dealing with all those people and noise.

Sasuke had spent the entire evening in trying to shake Neji off. It was as if he was convinced Sasuke and Hinata were the only people safe to talk to, and some other girls from their class dragged Hinata away in the first five minutes. It wasn't that Sasuke couldn't sympathize; most of the people present were drunk, or half drunk. He was just afraid that sooner or later, Neji would notice that he couldn't get through more than five minutes without looking around to check on what Naruto was doing.

There was only that little alcohol he drank to blame for the scary lack of control despite of Neji's dangerous watchfulness. But between placing the blame and stop staring at Naruto dancing and laughing on the other side of the room there was a world of difference; the first one was easy to do, the second one impossible. Neji maybe had no idea what to look for, so he was drinking and talking about things blissfully random, but Naruto noticed. Just like whenever Sasuke failed not to let his gaze linger he could feel it, Naruto turned every single time. Even in the middle of slow dancing with some unfamiliar girl, he looked back.

For the first time, Sasuke noticed just how much attention girls were paying to Naruto, especially the girls that weren't in the class with them. In his mind, Naruto was for everyone but him the same awkward boy who was always too loud and attention starved, like he was in the first year when they started high school. It made no sense, Sasuke thought while Neji was trying to express in the background just how beautiful the view from his terrace in the city was. Why was he so sure he was the only one with functional eyes? Because he wanted to be?

He was certainly using his eyes more than he should have right then, because Sasuke was perfectly aware that Naruto was on his way to replace dancing with drowning in the mountain of jackets in the side room if he kept drinking like that. Like the clear liquid Kiba was pushing into his hands every so often was water, Naruto was downing it without changing his expression.

When someone tripped over cables, the music died away for a confused moment and everyone looked that way. Even then, Sasuke couldn't look anywhere but at Naruto, so he saw it when Naruto used the moment to grab his jacket and head out, not saying anything to anyone. He was probably just catching some air. Maybe he was sick from the alcohol. He'd surely said something to Lee or Kiba if he was planning to leave. So he would be back.

It was very selfish, yes, but after five minutes of staring at the door, Sasuke hinted that neither Hinata nor Kiba were anywhere in sight. Neji finished his forth drink and went to find his cousin before she did something unimaginable and talked to a boy who liked her while he was around and responsible. Because Kiba most likely was on the same place as Hinata, he was probably in for discussing his family and plans for future with Neji Hyuuga, which meant that he would remember that party for the depression that will follow that conversation and for feeling utterly useless for many days after.

No, he wasn't feeling any guilt, but when Sakura appeared in his way, eyes bright and satisfied smile on her face, Sasuke wished he had found a path to the door that was less direct.

"I wouldn't expect you to show up here."

It was the first time she said anything directly to him since the kissing incident. He hoped she wasn't too drunk. "So?"

"So I spent my night watching you." She waited for him to react. Sasuke had no idea what to say. If she was watching… "God, I was so stupid. I was watching you stare at him and all I could do is to think how incredibly stupid I was."

The short hallway was mostly empty, and Sakura's voice was low under the music, but the very idea someone overheard that made Sasuke glance around. He didn't care, exactly, about what people thought about him. But Neji was there. The word would reach his father even more quickly than otherwise.

Sakura seemed oblivious of his nervousness, but she thankfully kept her voice low. "But you know what's really stupid? I gave up long before tonight, I only feel relief now, but I still had you tell you that. I couldn't just keep it for myself. I had to let you know."

So what, it was an 'I'm over you' speech? The thought made Sasuke a little nostalgic. Sure, Sakura was annoying most of the time. But somehow, she was always there. It was unbelievable, but was going to miss her.

"Is there something else you just have to let me know or can I go now?"

Sakura flattened that unreasonably bright smile of hers a little. "No. But I do hope you'll do better than me. With Naruto, I mean."

She maybe was done, but she wasn't moving - too busy waiting for an answer, perhaps - so Sasuke walked around her and out.

Even with the snow still falling, it was too cold outside for most of the people. The yard seemed dark despite of the snow and empty. It took him several minutes to locate Naruto, because someone turned the outside light off. Naruto was sitting on the concrete cube that was a part of an obstacle structure on the side of the house, his head low, prompted on his hands.

"Are you sick?" Sasuke asked when he was close, because Naruto was showing no signs of hearing him.

"You." Naruto answered. Then he added, peering up. "I'm not drunk."

"Of course not." Sasuke answered. "You just can't keep your head up because you ate too much cake."

"No, I'm sick because of the cake." Naruto made a face. Lee had a carrot cake, and it seemed as if Naruto didn't know how to appreciate it. "I can keep my head up just fine. It's just a little – heavy."

Well, he didn't sound too drunk. And he was doing a good job of keeping his head high enough to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Maybe you should take that thing off of it, then."

"What thing?" Naruto muttered, going over the top of his hear with his hand. He couldn't find anything, but it was amusing to watch him do it. He saw Sasuke's suppressing a smirk and rolled his eyes, "Oh, funny."

Sasuke stepped into the untouched snow in front of Naruto and took off a long glittery cord, probably from a balloon. Naruto blinked at it several times, trying to make out what it was in the dark. Then he widened his eyes up at Sasuke. "Shit. You're drunk, too."

Whatever could have triggered _that_? "I'm not drunk. I'm not even tipsy."

"Bullshit." Naruto said. He suddenly seemed angry about something. "And talking about bullshit, since when you're so close with Hinata?"

Sasuke thought about it. "Probably since when we were seven and I helped her plan how to leave her baby sister with the gypsies."

Alright, so he probably was a little bit drunk, after all. There was no way he'd just walk out so calmly and talk to Naruto in public after what Sakura just told him and share that story otherwise. Or that he would feel so light about it.

It was just a stupid childhood thing; he was barely even talking to Hinata for many years now, but Naruto didn't seem to find the answer amusing, he was practically glaring. "I never saw you together before."

It was a very interesting reaction. It made Naruto's eyes bright even in the dim light. "Were you looking carefully?"

"Yeah," Naruto snapped. "I fucking well was. Do you know…"

Sasuke was really curious about what was it that he was supposed to know according to him, but Naruto cut his sentence off, and took a breath. Too bad it was working and he was calming down, the anger looked very good on him.

"What?"

"Forget it." Naruto grumbled. He didn't quite sound as if he wanted Sasuke to forget it, or at least he just couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. "It doesn't matter now. And you should go back inside; you're going to get sick."

It probably was too cold to stand outside just in a shirt that was already getting dump from the melting snow. But there was smoke inside. Horrible music. _Neji_. And on the other side, there was Naruto outside, just a step away, wrapped in his bright jacket, blinking up on the sky and letting snowflakes get caught up in his eyelashes.

Not much of a choice.

"No." He answered. Naruto opened his mouth, but not to respond. He was letting the snow fall into his mouth and melt on his tongue. "That's not very clean."

"I had worse things in my mouth."

"You also had better." _Definitely_ drunk.

Naruto lowered his eyes to him, smirking at the blatant innuendo. "Yeah, and it definitely wasn't Lee's birthday cake."

"Oooh, now I'm curious." A voice from behind said. Sasuke had just about time to see Naruto was also startled before he turned, not nearly upset that conversation was overheard as he should have been. "Was it something salty? A sausage, maybe?"

The light was still off in front of the house, but the street one from lower down the street was more than enough to see clearly three people standing not far away, on the undisturbed snow closer to the gate. Sasuke didn't hear anything, not steps, not the gate opening before they approached. He recognized two of the three when they came closer – it was Naruto's ex roommate, Sai and Karin from Home. It was the third person, a guy whose hair looked almost blue in the awkward winter light, who spoke.

Naruto stood up.

"Of course." He said, with not a little sarcasm in his voice. "You know me."

The guy grinned back, wicked and ugly. "We all do. You gonna introduce us or what?"

_We all do_. Sasuke thought back to his first time with Naruto, how he fought and how insecure about his reaction Sasuke was. The more he was finding out about him, the more it was turning around that Naruto was just a typical resident of Home, a little fuckup who apparently fucked around a lot, with whomever he pleased. Sasuke couldn't decide if he was feeling more jealous of or over him.

Naruto stepped closer, almost leaning on his shoulder. There was nothing sexual in the gesture, but from the way the guy asking for introduction widened his smirk, it felt like claiming of sorts. Cold and with his four glasses of gin messing up with the clearness of his thoughts, Sasuke leaned back into him.

"Sure." Naruto answered. "Sasuke, you remember Karin? And Sai?" He wasn't waiting for an answer. "Suigetsu also lived with us until recently."

Getting her red hair out of her face, Karin said with her eyes narrowed, looking right at Sasuke, "And it's your brother's fault he's not living with us any longer."

Despite of Naruto's comfortable warmth and the lull his voice had triggered seconds before, Sasuke froze. Naruto snickered next to his ear and aid quietly enough to make sure Sasuke understood it was meant for him. "That day was one of the funniest in my life."

Suigetsu was giving Karin a dark look. He wasn't very happy she brought that up. Sasuke relaxed again into Naruto, now curious.

"I am enjoying the show." Sai said. He was holding his head slightly cocked and was watching evenly where Sasuke wasn't even aware until that moment Naruto's hand was holding his elbow. "But we are going to be late."

Naruto squeezed shortly, before he stepped away. He still couldn't shake off the low and amused laughter. "Yeah, let's go."

But when he turned to give a little wave to Sasuke, the worry was evident even through the smile he was wearing. Suigetsu hissed something to Karin, and they both looked back at Sasuke before turning toward the gate. It was Sai, however, with his blank eyes, who gave Sasuke the uncomfortable feeling. He was still staring, despite of warning the others they had to go seconds ago.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, even though Naruto was already returning to catch Sai's sleeve and drag him along.

He didn't get an answer. They left. Sasuke was alone in the yard, colder than ever. The snow had stopped sometime through the conversation. He needed to find his jacket and possibly Hinata and Neji and go back home.

And maybe grab another drink before that.

* * *

A/N: Coming up next, Interlude I (Naruto's pov). They we go back to have some Sasuke melodrama.

On a personal melodramatic note, I think I should stop writing dialog completely. It's too hard to think it up and it comes out lame in the end anyway. You would not mind blocks and blocks of plain text, right? ^^'


	7. Homeward, part I Interlude

**Homeward**

(Naruto's pov on events in Alternative Education)

* * *

Interlude I, part one

It felt good to stretch his legs after the long ride on the bus. Despite that, and despite what should have been a glorious fact that he had spent the entire trip in the back sitting with Sakura, Naruto was in a horribly sour mood as he walked to the exit in wide steps. He helped Sakura off the bus just the same.

Sasuke was the first one in the line for his luggage. He was walking away, carefully going around the puddles, without saying goodbye to anyone and without looking back. Naruto suppressed the strong urge to sigh. It was over. It was… better not to think about it too much.

"Ahh," Sakura said. "My mum came to pick me up. I didn't call her; they must have given the information on when we're arriving on the local radio."

Naruto smiled weakly. She was too busy squinting at the cars parked on the dark parking lot of the bus station to notice.

"It looks likes someone's picking Sasuke up, too."

…And that just _hurt_. He didn't want to hear her say Sasuke's name. He didn't want to think about her watching him go. It was humiliating for the both of them.

But it was also stronger then both of them, obviously, so he just said, "Come on, I'll help you with your things."

She let him take her bag. When they had to walk through the glaringly bright lights of what Naruto guessed was Sasuke's family car, because they weren't Itachi's, Sakura leaned closer, purposely turning completely to him. She was trying. That was good.

"We're still going out, right?"

"Of course." He confirmed, hoping she wouldn't see that his enthusiasm was not all that honest. "Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No, it's not." Sakura laughed. "But I wanted to ask you to come pick me up, if that's not a problem. I have mentioned you at home before and… Well, my parents would probably feel better if they met you. Reputation of the Home…"

She didn't finish, but Naruto knew very well what she was talking about. Under the light rain, shivering, he felt unreal. "You think meeting me would help?"

"Sure it would help. Are going to come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, then…" Sakura said, shifted awkwardly and turned from him to the car. Then she changed her mind, turned back and leaned in to kiss him quickly. Naruto watched her walk away and get into the car, resisting the urge to put his fingers on his mouth. He couldn't help but smile, though.

He was the last one standing on the parking. The Home was not very far. He had to do something else first, despite of the rain, so it was good that no one was around to see him turn to the opposite direction.

His mood was better after that short conversation with Sakura. She was being nice. There was no doubt she had asked him out because she believed she would get a little bit closer to Sasuke that way, but at least she was trying properly. Besides, it wasn't as if he could be mad at her for the exact same reason he liked her in the first place.

Back in the first year, only several months in, he found her behind the school bathroom crying. It was an accident, Naruto was too busy at the time trying to find friends in the new school and trying to learn how to survive in the Home to have crushes. He was trying very hard, in fact. People looked at him oddly, with distrust and sadness and even some fear when he would tell them where he lived, so maybe he was a little bit too enthusiastic in his behavior. It wasn't making them any more at ease, unfortunately.

He saw Sakura crying by accident, he wasn't looking for her. He barely even knew her name at the time. There is nothing quite as compelling to make you try and help like a crying girl, so Naruto approached her and asked about what was wrong. And it was Sasuke. He told her something rude she didn't want to repeat. It hurt her very much. Naruto told her a couple of nice things, she calmed down eventually. It was in the days after that he fell in love.

She wasn't giving up. The asshole was either ignoring her completely or brushing her off, but Sakura was determined to make him see her. And she reminded Naruto of himself, of how desperately he was trying to make his life work at the time. How he wanted for people to look past his background and the place he lived in and look at _him_. Sakura seemed like she knew how that was like, even if only with Sasuke, so he fell in love.

The old train wagon just out of the town was very dark, but Naruto was there so many times he didn't need the light to find his way to it. It was just a wreck left where it ended up when the train fell off of the rails. One side was crushed completely, but there were maybe six carriages intact. They were complete with the glass on the windows and seats functional, so kids from Home took over it a long time ago. It was useful for hiding, when you're running away and some parts were even fixed so well by girls, it wasn't uncommon for it to be used for trysts.

Naruto had something he was hiding there. Generally, it wasn't a good idea to keep your things on the train. But he had a secret place no one would know to look for, and besides, it was just a single key. Even if people found it, they wouldn't know what to do with it.

Naruto picked it up, stumbling through the darkness despite of the familiar ground. One detour and he will be able to take a shower.

Ten minutes later, he was standing in what was once his front lawn. The house was nice, even with the yard full of junk and, now when he was eighteen, it belonged to him. Naruto used the key to unlock the basement, where the actual keys of the house were hidden. It was fortunate the place was in a good, open neighborhood. In almost six years since his parents had died, there had not been even one burglary attempt.

In the hallway, Naruto automatically flipped the switch – and flinched when the light blinded him. The electricity was supposed to be off. Nothing else seemed out of place on the first glance, so it must have been Jiraiya. He was occasionally checking in to make sure everything was well, because Naruto was supposed to move back in as soon as possible. It wasn't like him not to go back down the basement and turn the switch off, though.

When he adjusted a little, Naruto found a note.

'Left the electricity so your cake wouldn't go bad. Time to get laid, kid'

A smile threatened to split his face. You never know with Jiraiya, so Naruto always kept his expectations low, but his godfather never forget about his birthday. He could be late, yes, but not forget. Naruto postponed the thing he came there for and cut himself a huge piece of cake from the refrigerator. His hands were full now, but he would have to come back the next day and take it to the Home with him.

It was good. But the sweetness couldn't quite cover the bitterness Naruto couldn't suppress ever since Sasuke kissed him that day, before they started the trip home. No, he was feeling weird even before that, ever since Sasuke found out that Sakura finally accepted to go out with Naruto and changed his mood dramatically.

He was so much better in the last couple of days. Naruto would even go so far to call his behaviors likable, if not normal. There was some glaring, though not nearly as wordy and impatient as usual. And then he found out about Sakura and it was like the field trip had never happened.

Well, aside from the jealousy he hadn't even tried very hard not to show. Has anyone ever been jealous over him before? Naruto didn't think so. It made him feel so good for a moment, before he realized it wouldn't change anything. Sasuke definitely wasn't in denial about his, at the very least mixed, sexuality, but he was determent not to do anything about it.

And regardless to the rather amazing sex, it was painful to watch him after. There was so much guilt in him, in every sentence, in every look. He was not supposed to take things so seriously – worse yet, he _wasn't_ taking things seriously – and it still felt as if he'd choke on his guilt any second when Naruto was watching him closely. And that was triggering his own guilt, because he was feeling like he'd fucking up Sasuke's life, especially because Sasuke was not initiating the first contact after the first couple of times.

Well, he'd never make a move or say anything, yes, he would just – _look_ at Naruto in a certain way, eyes clear and measuring, face as flat as possible with the jaw clenched. Naruto wasn't sure what would other people read in it; there was nothing blatantly sexual about it. For him, though, it meant that Sasuke _wants_ but is simply refusing to _ask_, or do anything about it. And just knowing Sasuke was horny made him almost instantly hard and Naruto had no real problems demanding sex when he wanted it.

So, basically, it was Naruto's own fault the big date with Sakura wasn't feeling as good as it should have felt. Sasuke never lied to him, not once. He said, it was only until they went back home. He made it very clear that night – when he stared from his bed until Naruto was just about to start humping his bed and later actually kissed him on his own, without any encouragement – that it would end with the trip. The sadness Naruto was feeling because of it was odd and unfamiliar and not something he wanted to feel about Sasuke.

He certainly wasn't feeling that way when Sai left Home, and that lasted for more than a year. He had lost his virginity to Sai in every possible way, but not even the best of that 'roommates with benefits' encounters was good enough to compare with anything that happened in the last week.

Naruto washed the plate, because the water was on, too. It seems like Jiraiya did more about the house then strictly necessary to maintain it. All the dust was wiped off; it almost felt like someone was still living in it.

The room with a bathroom on the left was the one that belonged to Naruto when he was living there with his parents. Now it was crowded with junk, his old things, the boxes with his parent's old things, some stuff Jiraiya brought in. It was more logical to make his room a storage room, because the bed was not very big. If he needed to stay in the house, or if Jiraiya needed to stay in the house, it was more logical to use the big bed in his parents' room. And because they lived in the house for only a short while before they died, Naruto wasn't feeling bad about it. The room was not even fully fixed. He could remember coming in there after the funeral and wondering why the paintings were still leaned against the wall, why his father had never found the time to hang them up.

He took the presents he got for his birthday out of his bag. The small snow globe, that hadn't actually had snow floating around, but rather something like petals, he got from Hinata. She congratulated him with everyone else, but gave him a neatly wrapped package the next day. Naruto wished she was not so shy, because she seemed like a great person, like someone he'd love to have for a friend. She was impossible to talk to. He put the globe on the desk.

Shikamaru and Chouji bought him a small wallet shaped like a frog. Naruto smiled looking at it. It was a joke, though the thing was cute. It was a small reminder of how they became friends, toward the end of the first year of high school. There was a lot of rain that year, so everything was flooded. A couple of days after, when the water was still everywhere, Naruto saw a frog floating oddly in the middle of one of the really huge remaining puddles. He stepped into it to check if the frog was really dead or maybe he can save it.

That was when Shikamaru and Chouji popped out of nowhere. Naruto expected to be laughed at, but he stubbornly refused to tell them anything but the truth, that he was trying to save that frog. Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other, with that annoyingly familiar look all best friends in the world had and Naruto wanted to share with someone badly. Instead of the mocking, Shikamaru just told him he doesn't have to get wet for it and the two of them helped him get the frog out, without hurting it more. The thing was dead.

Shikamaru put the little badly wrapped package into his hand and told him to open it later. It was probably for the better, because Naruto almost teared up when he saw it. It was just a stupid frog-shaped wallet, but it somehow felt like it was much more. Naruto put in the first drawer of his old desk.

And then there was Sasuke's book. It was just a stupid book, never even meant for him. But Naruto carefully checked if water came through to it somehow and placed it with relief among his family albums, in the last drawer of his desk.

No doubt about it, it was that book's fault he was grown attached to Sasuke that night. It wasn't going to the store – although that was also uncharacteristically sweet of Sasuke.

Naruto would've had shut up if Sasuke really wanted him to. Not because he would do what Sasuke said, but because it wouldn't be worth it if Sasuke decided to be his usual self. But he didn't really try to make him quiet. And he wouldn't have taken Naruto with him if he was trying to get away. Also, considering that he didn't buy anything, it was quite clear he didn't have to go. It was for Naruto, something like comfort trip because he was stuck in the hotel while everyone else was out. It was sweet; no matter what would Sasuke have to say about it.

And even though that made Naruto warm up to the guy, it was the book, in a completely unreasonable and weird way that did it for him.

He heard Sasuke answering stiffly to Sakura the book was present from Itachi earlier that day. When he went to the bathroom, the curiosity got the better of Naruto, so he took the book. The only thing outside of work that Itachi was ever willing to talk about was his brother. Of course, even that would make a weak conversation, but it was the one personal thing, one person you could actually ask about and get an answer. Naruto wanted to see what kind of book he would give to his younger brother.

It was a guide book, expensive looking guide book. On the first, blank page, it said '_Page 76, third paragraph from the bottom. Does it remind you of something?_"

Naruto looked it up, but he couldn't see anything, of course. It was just some myth. But he was sitting there, with the sounds all too loud coming from the bathroom, and without any reason wished fiercely he was in on it. Judging by the way the book was opening itself automatically on that page, like it was reread many times, whatever the memory was, it was important to Sasuke. But Naruto couldn't see it, and just like that, it hit him that he barely knew anything about Sasuke, even though they went to school together for more than three years. And maybe – no, judging by that entire evening, it was _probable_ there was _something_ worthy about him, something that was making Naruto want to know him.

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, Naruto forgot to put the book back. So he pretended he was reading it. He figured someone as bookish as Sasuke should relate to that and not snap at him for touching his things. He was right, too. Sasuke didn't say a thing. And Naruto kept staring into the pictures and trying to figure out a way to get to know Sasuke better.

Unfortunately, the only thing he could come up with was to play on Sasuke's obvious sexual attraction for him – not that that wouldn't be good for both of them. It worked, in a way. Watching the guide book lying on the top of the family albums, Naruto wished it hadn't. He wished he never got to see that more human side of Sasuke Uchiha. He wished he hadn't heard those couple of sharp jokes, that he didn't see those quick smiles when Sasuke would see something he saw before when he was there with his family. They made him _real_. They made him _likable_. And Naruto didn't want to like someone who was emotionally as fucked up as Sasuke was.

That wasn't a matter of choice any longer. There is nothing else to do but try to forget it all.

Naruto kicked the drawer closed and hurried out of the house. No use to ponder over it. Sasuke had made himself very clear, there was a date Naruto waited on for years and he had to go back to Home and make sure everything was okay.

***

It was just Naruto's suck ass luck that in the period that should have been the happiest in his life since his parents died, he would be stuck with a fishbone in his throat.

Kabuto was behaving. What made him think in the first place that if the youngest kids started to come back from his office bruised was something Naruto would never understand, just like he couldn't wrap his mind around what exactly he was saying to them to make them quiet about it. Physical punishment was not a way to deal with children, and Naruto didn't care if they were bad in school, steeling or even killing puppies. Most of them were in Home to escape families that believed in beating up. But only Naruto seem to have noticed; or at least no one but him was saying anything.

He had the room for himself many months after Sai got kicked out. Itachi had found out about Suigetsu and him – and Karin, though she was a much better student - are not going to the classes for the extra schooling they took on to be able to stay in Home, so they lost their place. Social service was taking good care of the kids until they were of age, but after that, they could live for free in the public institutions only while they were going to school. Itachi had gone out of his way to make sure they could stay without going to college, so even though they were mad at him, Naruto couldn't be. All they had to do was take those classes - they didn't have to even do well in them.

When Inari came after his grandfather went to jail for whatever reason at the beginning of the summer, they put him in Naruto's room. It was only month later when Naruto caught a glimpse of a fading bruise on his back, but no matter how many times he had asked about it, Inari refused to say anything – just like he was refusing to say anything about his life and what was giving him those horrible nightmares. Naruto had tried talking to Kurenai about it, as the only female that was working the night shifts in Home, but she brushed it off on a school fight. It took time and effort to catch the pattern. Itachi was the only one who listened.

But Inari, and also the rest of the kids Naruto had noticed that were coming out of Kabuto's office sometimes – were not talking, not for anything. There was nothing to be done. Itachi had said that if he accused Kabuto publicly and failed to prove anything, which was very possible, Naruto would be the one in trouble.

The problem was, no matter how much Naruto wanted to put Kabuto behind the bars where he belonged, the immediate well-being of the kids was more important. He confronted the fucker, but that ended up with Naruto being just one step away from being kicked out. In fact, after Kabuto got back from the hospital – where he ended up even though Naruto only managed to land one hit – Itachi's steely determination was the only thing that kept him in Home.

But things were well that fall. Kabuto knew that Naruto was onto him, and that Itachi was on his side, so no more kids were lead into Kabuto's office when they did something that demanded punishment. He was afraid still and keeping his eyes open, but the most important thing was that no one was being hurt.

Also, Sakura was warming up to him. It wasn't so good in the beginning, the awkwardness was heavy between them, but Naruto wanted it to work badly. She was so nice, so normal. _He_ was feeling normal with her. She helped him study, so his grades got a little better. He took her to his house. Taking her virginity was wonderful and heartbreaking. Naruto really, really wished he was happy.

But he wasn't, mostly because every so often, Sasuke would give him that look again. He was trying not to, and he was pretty good at it, too. But maybe once a week, he would slip up, find Naruto with his eyes and just… look. And despite of having a girlfriend he cared a lot about, it was only that they were always in school at the time that was stopping Naruto from slamming him against the wall.

He got one of those just before Sasuke kissed Sakura in the schoolyard on the big break. Sasuke looked back when Naruto was asking if Sakura wanted him to get her something, because she wasn't going out, and Naruto was frozen in tracks for a long, long moment, watching and not quite believing the raw desperation on his face. As Kiba yanked him forward, Naruto couldn't help but admit to himself that, many years of crushing on her or not, if he only had a little bit of hope Sasuke would change his mind about them being together in any way, he'd have left her in a heartbeat.

So he was pretty much pretending to he was listening Kiba while trying not to show how very horny and unhappy he was when they turned the corner and he saw them. It hurt so much to see Sakura with her eyes close, one hand frozen in the air - probably because she wasn't actually daring to put it on Sasuke. Telling himself he'd do the exact same thing to her, given the chance, wasn't helping. On the other hand, neither did that he had no claim over Sasuke at all, and that it wasn't any of his business what he was doing – aside from it being with Naruto's girlfriend.

But then he remembered the way Sasuke was looking at him just a several minutes ago, and Naruto's mind clouded a little, from the anger and surprise and just a tiny little bit from hope. He wasn't stupid. Sasuke was using Sakura; he was just trying to break them up. However, he would have achieved the exact same thing kissing Naruto. Only he chose not to, that fucked up little asshole.

It was later that night that Naruto realized that he's having an actual crush on the guy, as weird and messed up as he was. That never happened before. Having sex with guys was one thing, but actually caring, in a romantic way, that was odd and new. The realization hit him hard when Sasuke opened the door for him to take Inari out, and he barely managed to keep his mouth shut upstairs in the room when Sasuke wanted to know about Home. The itch to spill his guts out was so strong it left him annoyed and frustrated, so he took it off on Karin. It was a little ironic that it was Sasuke who offered the comfort.

The real disaster, however, happened at Lee's birthday party. Well, it wasn't really a disaster, just…

***

Naruto was climbing the stairs in a hurry, so he wouldn't turn back and return to where Sasuke was for once cooperative and inviting. He overreacted when Karin said she was running away. Telling Itachi what's she was up to would have been more than enough. It wasn't her fault he was so frustrated that entire day, it wasn't his place to tell her what she should do with her life anyway.

Itachi was just walking out of Karin's room when Naruto turn to the hallway. All the doors were closed, but there was no doubt most of them were awake and listening. Itachi gave him a sign to follow and lead the way to the empty community room. From the long line of windows that were looking on the main street, the room was bright enough, so neither on reached for the switch when Naruto closed the door.

"She said that you also had someone in your room."

"Inari fell asleep on your brother." Naruto said, a little surprised by that. He had practically sent Itachi to his room to make sure the kid was okay, and his closet was definitely not big enough to hide anyone. "We were just putting him in his bad."

Itachi was looking back at him with his usual expressionless face. "You two are getting along really well, considering that you had hit him this morning."

"He was kissing my girlfriend this morning." Naruto said, getting angry again. "In the middle of the schoolyard, to where every single hallway window is facing. What I was supposed to do?"

Itachi said nothing for a long minute; he was just watching him steadily in the half dark. It became uncomfortable very soon.

"Two weeks on the bathroom duty."

"What? I'm getting punished? What for?"

There was no keeping the bitterness out of last words. Itachi was always fair to him. Sasuke deserved worse than that one hit for the crap he pulled out. Naruto couldn't believe Itachi was abusing his position to punish him for hitting him.

Naruto was glaring, but inside, he was feeling a little betrayed against all reason. Itachi frowned a little. "Do you really think that if I saw it fit to punish you for fucking my little brother I would stop at two weeks of bathroom duty?"

For the first time in a while, Naruto felt blood rushing up to his cheeks. There is something very uncomfortable about Itachi simply saying that, as he had no idea Sasuke told anyone. But it made sense. They were close, weren't they?

"Er." He said. There was no doubt that what happened that morning was largely because of what happened between Sasuke and him on the field trip, but if Itachi wasn't punishing him for that, then… "Then what?"

"There were better ways to deal with Karin." Itachi said as he turned to open the door. The conversation was over. "Also, you will want to apologize and she will be too mad to talk to you."

Naruto followed out, smiling a little.

Inari was still asleep, even after all that yelling in the hall. He must have been exhausted after that nightmare. Naruto shivered at the memory of his crying brokenly in his sleep as he covered the boy better. When he got in his bed and prepared to sleep, Naruto was very happy he took of Itachi's coat earlier. It was faint, but his pajamas smelled like Sasuke.

***

As Itachi predicted, Karin wasn't talking to him. Naruto didn't want to apologize, but he wished that she wasn't mad at him. He meant well, despite the hysterics. Maybe if she ever bothered introducing him to the tall, quiet guy who was visiting her, if Naruto knew something good about him, he wouldn't have overreacted.

But Itachi was also right when he predicted that the bathroom duty would help. There're only so many toilet seats you can scrub with someone without talking. On the fifth one, after Karin cleaned the showers and Naruto floors, she finally said, though not in response to any of his questions. "He's cute."

And even Naruto just knew she was talking about Sasuke for whatever reason, he asked, "Who?"

Karin rolled her eyes and fixed her glasses better. "That guy you had in your room, of course."

"I told you, he was helping me put Inari in bed."

"Hm," She shrugged. "For a random Itachi's brother, who was conveniently there to help you put Inari in bed, he was surely determined not to let me attack you."

Naruto stopped scrubbing to blink up at her in confusion. "What? I don't need protection from you."

He never got along with Karin to well. But, first, she was a girl. And second, they were two of the oldest residents of home and she was decent enough. Naruto would never let it turn violent.

"Your boyfriend didn't think so." Naruto groaned. She was like a fucking Doberman. If people around him kept seeing that there was something off about the two of them, Sasuke will think he was telling them and possibly decide to take care of things with the help of his father's weapon. By killing him dead. "He was shielding you."

Besides, she was talking nonsense. Sasuke hadn't said a thing. He was just standing there… Between him and Karin, efficiently stopping her to come closer and take her things back from Naruto or possibly hit him, if that was what she wanted. Shit. Sasuke really was trying to protect him.

Well, that didn't mean he had to admit it to her. "We're friends from school."

Alright, so that wasn't technically true. Karin just shrugged. "He's cute, that's all I said."

"Yeah," Naruto snorted. "Like a poisonous snake. All pretty outside, but kills instantly if stepped on. In a really cute way."

Karin stopped and grinned at him over the seat. "You like him. You really like him. Does Sai know?"

"I don't." Naruto snapped, but she only grinned wider. He was not very convincing. "And I don't see what that would have to do with Sai, even if I was."

"I don't know. You never know how he'd react on thing. He might not even think of it twice but…"

But he might also get possessive. He didn't have to care for Naruto to consider his territory stepped on, even after so many months after he was out of Home and out of Naruto's bed. No, you could never be sure about Sai; that much was true.

Naruto grumbled anyway, "I don't give a shit how he would react."

The conversation died with that for a while, until Naruto remembered to tell her. "I didn't mean it. You're not a kid; you should be able to decide for yourself."

Karin straightened from where she was scrubbing behind the seat. "I_ have_ decided."

Naruto sighed. He was afraid of that. She was mad about Itachi punishing her for sneaking someone in, yes, but she also thought about it. She had a place to go; she said someone was waiting for her.

"Really? On what?" He asked, hoping she would tell him specifics. Maybe she though it out, but that didn't mean that it had to work out. Someone knowing where she was going would be good.

But she just glared. "Like I'm going to tell _you_…"

They finished with the last stall, so Karin stood up. Naruto grinned, happy that crush or not, he had no problems admiring a cute ass when he was giving a wonderful opportunity to do so.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone, I swear." He called after her. "Tell me."

"Nope." Karin answered, washing her hands for the zillionth time that day.

"Kaarin!" He whined. "Tellmetellemetellme…"

She covered her ears, laughing and closed the door that was open because of the chemicals. "Oh, shut up, just shut up!" He did. "We're getting married. Next Sunday."

"Married? Properly married? In a church?"

She pursed her lips. "In a courthouse. We have the date set and all the documents. They won't be able to drag me back here if I'm already married and with a place to live."

So she had it really though out. Running like that was the easiest way to deal with it. If she told someone, she'd have to go through millions of question, checkups, paper work. She was nineteen; technically no one could stop her. But it would take time, getting kicked out was so much quicker than getting out properly. So if she just got kicked out, when police found her eventually, she'd only have some minor paperwork to deal with.

"It's a waste of time. I will never get that scholarship, too many people want to study medicine and I have nothing to base a loan on. I'll find a job and he already has one. We'll be fine."

She was talking more as if she was convincing herself rather than Naruto, but at least she had a plan. He wished she would try for scholarship anyway, but it didn't sound too bad that way it was. Naruto was a little ashamed because of the things he told her.

"But I'll stay until the last day, just in case." Almost as if she was just remembering Naruto was still there, she glanced at him and frowned. "You won't tell anyone? They'd keep me for at least three months if I told them I was getting married."

"I won't." He promised.

And he didn't plan to. It was her life. But when Naruto stopped by his house that afternoon – which was becoming a habit – he found his mother's red suitcase. It was dusty despite being in the hallway closet, but Karin seemed grateful and invited him to see her off when the time came. She was planning on getting out through the storage room window after curfew on the night of Lee's birthday, which was awkward because Naruto already asked to stay out longer that night. Well, he would just have to come back early until she was off, but maybe later, if the party doesn't break up, he can go back. Lee's house was not very far from Home.

* * *

A/N: This interlude is going up in two parts, because it turned out to be a monster.

But things are not nearly as bleak from Naruto's pov, aren't they? I was writing this and I couldn't believe how messed up Sasuke is in this story


	8. Homeward, part II Interlude

**Homeward**

(Naruto's pov on events in Alternative Education)

* * *

Interlude I, part two

Naruto _had_ kept quiet about her getting married, but there was just no way that had Karin kept her mouth shut in turn, because the next morning, Sai turned up in Naruto's school. It would be too much of a coincidence if he came by for maybe the second time in years just after Karin figured the thing with Sasuke out. He found the window of Naruto's classroom, and stared evenly inside until Naruto had to ask Iruka to let him use the bathroom.

Thanking God that Sasuke wasn't around that day, because Karin was right and there was no way to predict how Sai would react, Naruto ran to the bathroom, trying not to get wet in the rain. There was also no doubt Sai would miss it. He wasn't vocal – or empathetic in the classical sense - very often, but he could read Naruto like no one else.

The bathroom was empty and all the stalls were open wide. Naruto doubted that Sai had checked on that before he approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Karin's getting married."

"I know." Naruto answered. He relaxed into the hug instantly, on autopilot that was still functioning after many months.

"I have to make her a gift. But I can't afford a frame right now."

Naruto sighed as he felt first the hot breath, and then lips tracing his neck. God, but it felt good. "I don't have any money; I used all my credits to go on that field trip."

"Nothing left?' Sai asked as he slipped his thumb into the edge of Naruto's waist belt. "Did you have fun at least?"

That sobered Naruto a little. It has been a while, but shit. He couldn't do that in school bathroom, especially not when Iruka just let him out for a couple of minutes. And he definitely couldn't do that with Sai; he needed his record clean, and Sai was letting Suigetsu pull him into all kinds of crap. Not to mention, he didn't really want to, regardless of his hormones jumping up on the chance.

Naruto pulled away, but couldn't help but grin at the memories of the field trip. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Sai let his hand fall down, narrowing his eyes a fraction. Naruto was about to thank God Sasuke wasn't in school once again, when the quick steps approached. They both glanced sideways to see when just as Sasuke – out of about four hundred people, call it Naruto's fucking _luck_ - walked inside.

Naruto flinched away from Sai, like staying so near would burn him. But Sai shot up an arm and grabbed him to keep him close, and they both stared as Sasuke, who was wet from the rain and flushed from the hurry as he took his backpack off in one smooth motion. Naruto forced his arm out of Sai's grip.

"That's him?" Sai whispered right next to Naruto's ear. He didn't sound upset, but that didn't mean much. Naruto just frowned. He wouldn't lie, not to Sai. But he didn't want to confirm it, either. He had promised, after all, that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Sasuke washed his hands and drank some water out of his hand before straightening up and taking notice. His face was very flat, which usually meant there would be a show.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sasuke said instead of greetings. His face was still expressionless, but he couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice. He rarely managed that.

Even as Naruto answered, "Aren't you supposed to be – wherever?" he pushed away from Sai again. If he had to choose only one of them not to be upset with him, he'd take Sasuke. School could turn to hell otherwise.

"Hello." Sai said. Naruto wanted to groan at his fake mild tone. "My name is Sai. Are you a friend of Naruto's?"

Sasuke picked up his things, snapped "No." over his shoulder and walked out. Sai snickered as he leaned to leave a small kiss on the tip of Naruto's ear. Peeking at the same time to make sure Sasuke didn't see that, Naruto pushed Sai once again and gritted out, "I have to go back to class now, Sai. I'm sorry I can't help you."

He ran after Sasuke. There was not much hope that Sasuke would listen, but he had to at least try to warn him. Sai had an amazing nose for closet cases, and he liked to play. The more Sasuke would try to be unpleasant and drive him away, like he was doing with everyone else, the more Sai would want to mess with him.

It wasn't working, because, _of course,_ Sasuke wouldn't listen. He was far too busy trying to convince himself that he wasn't jealous. If Naruto just said to him to be careful if he met Sai someplace because he would try his very best to fuck him, right there, in the middle of the yard, that wouldn't go over very well. Besides, if he, who knew him so much better, was findings Sasuke so interesting, what actual hope Naruto had to make him less interesting for Sai?

But even while trying, he just couldn't help but tease a little. Maybe it was mean of him, but seeing Sasuke go livid when he insinuated sexual relationship with Sai was the highlight of Naruto's week.

***

Sai was waiting for him after school. He had an actual reason for visiting Naruto in school, and it wasn't just his present for Karin. She had no one, and if she was getting married, the four of them needed to see her off. No one else was there.

Before Sai and Suigetsu had to leave, there was only the four of them older than fourteen living in Home. Now that Naruto was eighteen, they were all of age. He cared a lot about Inari and the rest of the kids, but he actually had things in common with these guys. They were always there to smack him back to normal when he would fail to fit in with the people from his school. They were there to pet his back when he freaked out about Kabuto and also way back, when he was young and stupid and missed his parents and Jiraiya so much that he would cry himself to sleep every night. It was as if they were - not exactly _friends_, more like… unwanted and really annoying family; they somewhat bonded by the circumstances they were sharing. None of that helped Naruto like any of them very much.

Karin was planning to get out on Saturday, just after midnight. She needed to be there for the curfew, so they would not call the police before her appointment in the court, just in case. Sai and Suigetsu would come, and Naruto would have to go back early from Lee's birthday. He would check in on curfew as well, and help Karin get her things out of the window of the storage room, which they were using whenever there were sneaking out.

She was very lucky that Saturday wasn't Itachi's night. It was scary and creepy, the nose that guy had for when the kids were making trouble in Home.

***

Naruto had a good time on Lee's party. He talked to Sakura a lot, like they were really good friends. Maybe they _were _really good friends. When Tenten asked him to help her, he didn't want to go. Kiba did, though, because he had Akamaru with him, so Naruto went. He had to hear the obligatory 'why Hinata is not here?' whiny speech, before Kiba withered and died from trying to keep it inside.

Even though Naruto was barely listening, he was still glad when they saw Hinata in the restaurant Tenten had ordered food for Lee's party. They entered laughing about Akamaru trying to get into the restaurant with them. The dog whined when it realized Kiba won't let him, his eyes were huge and pleading. If it was Naruto's responsibility, he'd probably soften up and let him in, even if that would cause him to get booted out.

"Ooh, man, I love how this place smells!" Kiba said when Tenten approached the counter.

Naruto grinned and confirmed, casting a short glance at a table near the back of the room. His parents loved that restaurant. When they discovered it first, they brought Naruto every day for a week, until they all tried all the meals on the menu. It was new and exciting and Naruto loved it; they would always sit at the same table, that table in the back of the room. Whenever he came to that place, it reminded him forcefully of his parents, in a different and a more uncomfortable way than their house. He was always ready for it when he went home. But here… somehow, it was one of those things you forget, and then they hit you with the force of a sledgehammer.

He missed completely when Tenten left his side. He almost missed when Kiba did the same, too.

"Hey, look." Kiba told him before walking away. Naruto couldn't see anything in that direction from a waiter who was serving a table nearby, so he simply followed.

Hinata was there, sitting at the table. No wonder Kiba was drawn to that direction like the table had a gravitation field of its own. Naruto prepared to grin and ask why she wasn't at Lee's, ignoring some conversation that was going on between Tenten and a guy with long hair who was sitting at the table, when he saw Sasuke was there as well.

Sasuke was as good as glaring at the guy at the table with him – Naruto recognized him from close up, it was Hinata's cousin. They met once, when he came to their classroom for some reason in the year before. Naruto had no idea Sasuke knew him, or was friendly enough with Hinata to share a table at a restaurant. Well, to be honest, he wasn't sure Sasuke knew it was possible to get out of the house for non-school related things. Seeing him like that, leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowed at Neji, in a worn out gray shirt, was really good.

Naruto caught himself about to smile about it, and stopped. Not a good idea. Better not to show any reaction to Sasuke with so many people around, even if they weren't paying attention. Just in case.

But if seeing Sasuke with Hinata and her causing was surprising, then when he smirked suddenly and announced that they are going back to Lee's with them was a shock. Naruto should have known he was in for a long, hard night right away, but he was kinda too busy being happy he'd get to see Sasuke in a little bit more relaxed environment.

Akamaru jumped excitedly when they came out. Kiba, lost for everything else while looking Hinata, petted him and the dog waved his tail happily. Naruto took as much as he could to carry to leave Kiba free to talk and lead the way. When he turned to check if he was maybe walking too fast, there was a surprise waiting. Hinata had her arm under Sasuke's. They were walking together, like – like _a couple_. Worse than Sasuke simply letting it happen, he was smiling. It was one of those distant, amused little smiles Naruto was sure Sasuke was unaware he's sometimes wearing when he thinks about some pleasant things. At that moment, Naruto disliked Hinata a lot. He never got that much, not even in privacy. Sasuke was always in 'fuck and move on' mode.

People stared a lot when they entered the house. Naruto took the boxes in the kitchen, passing Ino on his way.

"Is that Sasuke? Heh." She commented, peering out of the room. "Who's the hottie with him?"

"Don't care." Naruto snapped. Ino gave him an annoyed look, but Sakura followed Naruto in before she managed to say anything.

"I thought Hinata wasn't coming. She said she couldn't."

Even though it wasn't his problem any longer, and he didn't want it to be, Naruto looked at her carefully. She clearly saw that Hinata was practically hanging off Sasuke's arm; she was walking out of the bathroom when they walked inside. There was no jealousy in her words or on her face. Sakura actually seemed a little amused.

Ino repeated her question and this time got an answer, so Naruto left them to gush about Hinata's cousin. He had a good time before Sasuke came, and he wasn't about to let it stop now. He would just ignore Sasuke, Sasuke would do what he did best and forget Naruto was alive and so the party would continue to be… somewhat bearable.

Of course, it didn't quite work out.

First, it was hard not to look. It was even hard for him to even pretend he wasn't watching, because he wanted to look very much at Sasuke, see what he was doing, if he was having a good time, was he with Hinata again…

And second, it was even harder to act as if you're not noticing when someone you like very much is staring. And _shit_, but Sasuke was staring. His eyes were like hot beams on Naruto's skin whenever he was in the huge living room, where Sasuke was standing and talking to Hinata's cousin the entire evening. It was making him happy and horny and very frustrated. It made him drink a little bit more than he intended both alcohol and water, but that was okay. Naruto could handle a lot of alcohol; it was a thing he was sure he had inherited - in some weird and unexplainable way - from his godfather.

When the time came, Naruto was sorry he had to go. It was past eleven already, and Sai said he and Suigetsu would pick him up on their way to Home. Naruto wasn't sure if he would be able to return, so he didn't want to say anything. Everyone were half or completely drunk, anyway.

So he wouldn't have to wait on the street, Naruto set on a concrete block on the side yard that had a little gate that was leading on the small lane. It was still snowing, everything was beautiful and white. Naruto felt the long day catching with him, he was sleepy.

The steps announced that someone else was out, but Naruto didn't want to look up, just in case he was wrong in his stupid and unreasonable hope and it wasn't Sasuke. But it was, and the first thing he had to say after all that staring was, "Are you sick?"

Naruto grinned quickly at where his footsteps ruined the snow. He was very, very happy at that moment, and Sasuke's slightly disgust tone caught up with his brain a second too slow. He peered up to be convincing when he claimed, "I'm not drunk."

Amazingly enough, the conversation they had after that was light and on the edge of flirting. It was fun; alcohol relaxed Sasuke wonderfully. He had had just enough to be easy to talk to - to be even more likable, with his quick fleeing smirks that were more like grins, shivering in his dark gray shirt against the white night. If Naruto wasn't already in over his head, there would be no way that he'd escape it then.

So when Suigetsu interrupted some stupid innuendo filled exchange, he was practically mad at them for showing up, even though he knew they would come. The way Sai was watching Sasuke wasn't helping, either. Out of sheer possessiveness, he leaned into Sasuke and it was real thrill when Sasuke leaned back into him, openly, in the back yard. He wasn't too drunk, he knew what he was doing and Naruto couldn't help it but whisper to him when Karin said that thing about Itachi.

When they left Sasuke in the yard, Naruto knew there was no way he wouldn't be coming back, no matter how small the chances of him seeing Sasuke again that evening were.

As soon as they were on the street, Suigetsu hissed at Karin, "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" She laughed. "Naruto said the kid's _a snake_ - I just wanted to see him bite."

"You could have found a way to say that Itachi's an asshole without involving me." Suigetsu seethed. "It's not necessary for the entire world to know I got kicked out."

"It's not my fault you're ashamed of yourself. I was just probing." She tuned to Naruto. "But he didn't say anything. Maybe they are not close or something?"

"You didn't say anything specifically insulting." Naruto answered, thinking how rigid Sasuke went against him even though Itachi _wasn't_ really insulted. Karin figured him out well enough. "Besides, he's drunk."

"I think he's hot." Sai said. They were on the crossroad, where the traffic light was showing red but no one was waiting for it to change.

Suigetsu glanced around, not very carefully, and stepped on the street first.

Naruto looked back at Sai in the meantime, and snapped, "Yeah, I noticed that."

Sai looked at him flatly.

"Oh, geez, man," Suigetsu groaned over his shoulder. "Don't ruin this wonderful evening of us getting rid of this goose here with a lovers' spat."

He got an insult Naruto didn't bother to overhear and an attempt from Karin to hit him for what he said. Sai hurried past Naruto to catch up with the two of them, answering, "It's more like… rivals' spat."

He was teasing, Naruto knew that. Yeah, he probably thought Sasuke was hot and would go after him given half a chance, but right then, he was teasing.

Naruto was pissed anyway. "You go anywhere near him without me around and I'll rival you into the frozen river."

Sai smiled as Karin snickered. "Maybe if you find where your boyfriend buried Sai's gnawed bones. Frigid little thing, isn't he?"

Naruto let out a sound of disbelief and stared at her. Why, in the name of God, would she think Sasuke was…?

Oh. Probably because she wasn't in the room when Sasuke threw Naruto over him in his bed and proceeded to get off unapologetically. Yeah, Naruto also though he was a frigid little bitch until he saw his face and heard him croaking and gasping that night, didn't he?

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, letting the memory wash over him. Starting to walk again slowly, he answered Karin. "You're sooo off on that one."

When he opened his eyes to keep his balance, everyone else had stopped; looking back at him, but no one was talking for a moment. Then Suigetsu and Karin burst out at the same time, "Warn a guy if you're gonna have orgasms in the middle of the street!" and "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Naruto grinned at them. They were overreacting; he surely wasn't that far off in the memory land. But he was actually having fun with them that evening. It was rare. It was good.

"You have a curfew, lust puppy." Sai reminded him, so Naruto hurried to catch up with them once again. They were not too far from Home.

***

There were no problems, Karin and him got out just fine through the window - so it wasn't even full thirty minutes later that Naruto was walking back through Lee's gate. The lights were still on in the house, but the music wasn't nearly as loud as it was for the most of the evening.

Inside, people were mostly talking to each other or napping on the couches and the carpet. Lee was still dancing enthusiastically, though, all alone, next to the stereo. In the big armchair, Hinata's cousin was saying something to a smiling Tenten. Judging by the wild hand gestures, he was probably not entirely sober.

Naruto looked into the kitchen. It was mostly girls, sitting around the table with coffee mugs in front of them. Ino was doing something that looked very complicated with Hinata's hair. It was a wonder Kiba was not there – and a bit of a waste. Hinata looked good. Naruto couldn't tell for sure, but it was likely that she had makeup on.

Sasuke came with her and her cousin. It was possible he was still around, but Naruto couldn't see him anywhere. He checked the side room and bathroom. The only place that was left was the small room where the jackets were.

There was no light in that room, Naruto knew that from when he left his jacket on the bed without a mattress earlier, but he automatically reached for the switch. Nothing happened. The room was looking to the front yard, so the light from the street was illuminating the narrow space well enough to see after a second of adjusting.

Sasuke really _was_ there, sitting on the floor under the window. The curtain was falling just low enough to cover his eyes, and he was letting it, like he was hiding behind it. His knees were gathered to him, arms resting on top of them. Naruto closed the door behind him.

"You okay there?" He asked, moving further into the room. He saw a bottle and a glass on the floor next to Sasuke. It was too dark to make sure if they were empty.

Sasuke jerked his head to move the cloth out of his eyes and glared up at Naruto.

"You left." He accused. There was no doubt about it, the unfocused glare, tone of voice – he was very, _very_ drunk.

Naruto set down on the floor next to him. "Just for a little while," He said when the curtain fell back on Sasuke's face and he pushed it forcefully off, annoyed. "I didn't know you'd drink yourself stupid over it."

"I'd be smarter than you if. Half of my brain was… _removed_."

If the world was a fair place, Sasuke wouldn't be able to be so eloquent in his insults when he couldn't really focus on Naruto's face, regardless to the effort he obviously invested in both. But in such place, Naruto would be able to simply put his arms around him and make sure he was warm, because there was no way he wasn't cold, leaning against the wall in just his shirt, shivering. There were dozens of jackets not three feet away. Sasuke wasn't bothering to find his, even though his fingers trembling.

"And yet," Naruto said, touching Sasuke's fingers with detached fascination. They were icy. "I'm not the one who's going to need help to get home tonight."

Sasuke frowned down at where Naruto, instead of letting go, as he intended on doing, wrapped his hand around Sasuke's fingers to warm them up. After a moment, Sasuke twisted his wrist and entangled his fingers with Naruto's, murmuring, "I don't want to go home."

Red alarm went off in Naruto's head when he squeezed. It was nice and all, but Sasuke was too drunk. Trying to sound uninterested, but not quite succeeding in it or in the attempt to take his hand away, he asked, "What do you want, then?"

"Stay. _Here_. But," Sasuke waved to the place next to him with his free hand. "No more alcohol."

"I think you had too much already."

Sasuke moved to kneel, not letting go and snorted. "I'm sure I will." Just that simple movement got him so close, Naruto lost his breath. "Think so, too. In the morning." He shouldn't have set down, or at least, he should've had kept his hands to himself. "But now…"

Against the street light, Naruto had to squint to see Sasuke's face. His focus was somewhere below Naruto's chin – and it soon became clear when was he leaned in with all his weight and put his messy head in to the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Oh, whoa," Naruto gasped at how cold Sasuke's cheek was, and how hot was his breath as he murmured something faintly. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke wasn't answering, he was just… breathing heavily. It was awakening Naruto's entire body like a bucket of water ended up emptied on his head, only in a much more pleasant way. Sasuke finally let go of his hand, only to slip his arm around Naruto's back and snuggle closer so forcefully that Naruto ended up on his back.

Sasuke snickered, but ended up on top just as closely nestled in Naruto's neck.

"Alright, alright," Naruto gasped, trying to push him off and away. But even Sasuke's sides were cold though he soft cotton of his shirt, so that ended up with him wrapping his hands around Sasuke. To warm him up. "You need to get off of me before someone walks in."

Sasuke kissed his neck, wetly. He moved lower, leaving the uncomfortably damp trail against the cold air until there was Naruto's shirt between his mouth and Naruto's skin. Sasuke continued regardless like he hadn't noticed the difference at all, which should have cooled Naruto down, only it made him itch for more contact so much that he opened his knees and let Sasuke nestle between them.

He untangled his fingers into Sasuke's hair and pushed him up, groaning. "Why do you have to be so fucking drunk now?"

"Shut up." Sasuke answered before kissing him. The taste was acidly strong but intoxicating quality of it had little to do with alcohol. And it lasted just a moment, because Sasuke was much more interested in kissing Naruto's chest over his clothes. If he had his thick jacket zipped up, Sasuke probably wouldn't have minded it at all. Naruto raised his hands up to put them on his own head, laughing.

"Get off, Sasuke." He tried to sound firm. It came out like a whine, so Naruto moved to get up. Sasuke moved back up instantly, unfairly quick and steady, kissed him sloppily until he was flat on his back again and returned down to worship Naruto's shirt.

Naruto resisted the urge to at least push him lower if he couldn't drag him higher and used enough force to push Sasuke off for long enough to stand up. Sasuke tipped over and set down on his feet.

"No one's here." He pointed out, as Naruto readjusted his pants so that his erection that most likely won't be going anywhere for a while was not as glaringly obvious.

"That is a fact you will be most grateful for in the morning. Let's find your friends, before someone else walks in here and you start making out with their clothes."

Sasuke was barely cooperative as Naruto gave his best to drag him up on his feet. He was too busy frowning. "Why'd I do that?"

"Fuck me if I know what's in your head." Naruto muttered and let go experimentally. "Tell me you can walk."

"Of course I can walk." Sasuke assured him indigently and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, to keep himself upward. So much about that.

It took a lot of effort to find his jacket with Sasuke attached and even more to get him to let go for long enough for Naruto to put it on him. It would be so much better if he would just fall asleep, but Sasuke didn't seem sleepy. Someone else could really come close, and as out of it as Sasuke was… Yeah, tomorrow he would have a really horrible morning. Better to get him home as soon as possible.

Sasuke really could walk. He just didn't want to do it too fast, because according to his own words, it was making him dizzy and nauseous. Because having Sasuke's puke was a completely different matter than having his spit all over his clothes, Naruto considerately guided him slowly out of the room.

People noticed, of course. The house had no back door, so Naruto had to take Sasuke though the corridor that had all the rooms connected and then through the living room. Hinata's cousin – _Neji_ – stood up from the couch as soon as they walked in. He looked carefully at Sasuke and then at Naruto, frowning.

Instead of getting to his senses because of the others being round, Sasuke snorted and leaned more heavily into Naruto to say right into his ear, "Neji has a terrace."

Naruto flinched a little. It was too loud. Annoyed, he muttered, "Is it really high? Can I drop you from it?"

"You don't want. _That_." Sasuke answered smartly. "You want to fuck me."

That was also loud, Naruto realized with a hint of panic and a very clear picture of Sasuke going on a rampage and killing off every single person that was in the room to hear that. And even though Sasuke was smiling before he followed those probably soon to be famous words with a harsh bite into Naruto's earlobe, there was no doubt about who was going to be the first one to go.

"Did he just say…?" Kiba demanded from somewhere behind Naruto.

Neji cut him off, his eyes narrowed and angry. "He's drunk."

Naruto didn't turn, but he doubted even Kiba would take that as a valid excuse. "He's also heavy, so if someone would actually help here…"

Neji was moving before he finished. He tried to take Sasuke's other arm, but got pushed away so forcefully, Naruto barely managed to keep himself and Sasuke upwards. Help or not, he needed to move Sasuke out of people's sight as soon as possible. Naruto moved again, not nearly as considerately slow as before. Sasuke's puke on him sounded much better suddenly; definitely better than a killing spree.

Neji helped despite of Sasuke's determination to keep him away, by opening the door and picking up keys that fell out of his jacket. Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke disliked the guy so much, he was maybe a little stiff in the restaurant, but he seemed nice enough. Though he seriously didn't like Kiba; at least that obvious after that night.

Lee waved them off the doorstep happily, with everyone else peeking over his shoulders. If the group had managed to miss when Sasuke tried to snuggle his hand into Naruto's pants before he settling to just let it rest on his ass, they had only Naruto's big yellow jacket to thank for it.

Sasuke didn't react any better when Hinata gently tried to help, when they were already out on the street. He wouldn't allow anyone to touch him but Naruto. The cold air didn't sober him; unfortunately, it made him sleepy, so he slanted even more toward Naruto. The walk to his house, that in reality wasn't long at all, took long enough for Naruto not to feel a thing in the arm Sasuke was using to hold himself up.

At the high gate made out of iron, Neji and Hinata both stopped. The light was off in the house.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said carefully getting closer after exchanging a look with Neji. "We're here, you have to let go of Naruto now."

Sasuke, who used the pause to nest himself better under Naruto's arm, cocked his head just a little to peek at her. Then he let his forehead fall back against Naruto's neck, saying, "She's jealous. It's funny."

Naruto didn't see anything funny in it. Hinata's face flushed from the cold went even redder and she wouldn't return his gaze, so Naruto instinctively reinforced his grip around Sasuke, earning an encouraging murmur that brushed against his skin and made his shiver.

"Sasuke." Neji said firmly. "We can't just drag you upstairs while your parents are sleeping. You need to pull yourself together."

"Parrot." Sasuke said, or Naruto thought that's what he said as he gave Neji a helpless look. "Also jealous. I have to hide you. In a box."

Neji and Hinata exchanged another worried look. Naruto was pretty sure that if everything else would maybe go over as drunken nonsense, that obvious possessiveness and the fact Sasuke was talking exclusively to Naruto was a dead giveaway. He sighed.

"Is he always like this when he's drunk?" He asked, not wanting neither one of them to know the answer, especially if it was a yes.

"No." Hinata said. "He had a lot for his birthday this summer, but all he did was… Well, he _was _like he's with us now, only with everyone."

"We can't just wait here until he gets sober." Neji said. "He'll act better when he sees his parents. I'll ring the bell."

Naruto carefully directed Sasuke through the gate Hinata was holding open. The house was huge, and looking like something from a fairy tale with the snow untouched in the roof and the balconies. He wondered where the window if Sasuke's room was facing.

By the time they reached the front step, the door was already opening. It was Sasuke's father who opened them, but his mother was hovering just a few steps behind.

"Sasuke?" His father said after looking over them all to take in the situation. Sasuke hadn't moved at all, so he turned to Neji. "What is this?"

"I'm afraid he's very drunk." Neji explained.

"Why is he…?" The man asked, waving toward Sasuke and Naruto, but he was still talking to Neji.

"I…" Neji answered, uncertain for a moment before straightening up. "He almost fell before, so he's…"

"Not." Sasuke said, of course too loud. "Smells good."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Naruto watched in fascination the emotions that were flickering over the face of Sasuke's father. Some fight was taking place inside of him, and Naruto had no way of knowing what would win. If that man decided that he wants it so, he could fuck up all the plans he had for his future. Even Iruka said so. But other than pushing Sasuke away – Sasuke, who was drunk and cold, and for once, Naruto's to touch in public – he couldn't do anything, so he stared back.

The tall woman in the back gave a small smile to them behind her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. It was amazing to watch how quickly most of the tension wore off from his back, as he barked an order to Naruto, "Help him inside."

Sasuke wasn't letting go, but he was holding his head a little higher when Naruto pushed him to step up. The door closed behind them, leaving Neji and Hinata on the other side. That made Naruto a little nervous.

Maybe because they knew Sasuke didn't like being touched when drunk, or because of some other reasons Naruto didn't want to think about, neither on of his parents tried to help. His father disappeared through a door and his mother led the way up the stairs, occasionally looking back at the two of them to make sure that they were doing alright.

"No more stairs." Sasuke announced on the landing.

"I wish." Naruto muttered. "Come on, one more flight." Or so he hoped.

At the top that they reach after a while and with a lot of effort, Sasuke's mother said, "The second door on the right."

As Naruto moved them in that direction, she walked to the opposite direction, down the stairs. It seems like she was going to trust Naruto to take care of Sasuke. Or maybe she just wanted to go back to her husband as soon as possible.

"Itachi's' room." Sasuke told him when they passed the first door. "Not one single thing. _Is moved_. Like he's dead."

Naruto stopped. There was so much emotion in that broken sentence. He looked down at Sasuke's face. He was frowning at Itachi's door.

"Or maybe they are just waiting for him to come home." He whispered, hoping with all his might that he was right.

Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes bright under electric light. "Your eyebrows are yellow." He announced lightly. "My room's there."

Naruto laughed as Sasuke actually made the effort to move on his own. He wasn't letting go of Naruto, though, so they entered the room together.

His smile widening, Naruto thought how it was just like Sasuke to have a room that looked like something from a furniture store. There were a couple of books left on the bed, but everything else was either bare or in perfect order.

"Tell me you have spider webs under your bed." He said.

Sasuke let go to lean on the closet nearby. "Hn? _Porn_."

Naruto grinned. "Alphabetically sorted, no doubt."

"Sorted by. _Size_." Sasuke told him, forcing Naruto into a snicker. "I sleep naked."

Naruto took his forearm to help him to the bed. "Now you're just being a tease."

Tease or not, he helped Sasuke take of first his jacket and then his shirt. It was pain to get him to pull his hands out, but Naruto enjoyed the view. Sasuke had a simple while shirt under, and it moved to show his stomach when he fell down on the bed. "Done."

"You're not done. You still have your shoes on."

Sasuke lifted his right leg and let it fall into Naruto's lap as the only response. His shoes looked like they were just washed, because of the snow outside, but they were high enough too keep Sasuke's pants dry. Naruto untied it without a word. By the time he was done with the other one, Sasuke was dozing off.

Naruto looked at him at the moment. He had one arm under his head; the other on his stomach and his expression was relaxed. It was such a waste Naruto got to see him like that just because of so much alcohol. But it was a good thing not just anyone could see him like that, because it felt intimate and like a privilege.

But Sasuke's parents were just downstairs, maybe measuring the time Naruto was talking in seconds. Naruto moved to take a better position and dragged Sasuke under the covers with a lot of effort. Sasuke opened his eyes to look up. "Think they're waiting. _For him_?"

Naruto couldn't understand for a moment. They, if Sasuke meant his parents, were waiting for Naruto to come downstairs, probably… But it came to him after a moment. Sasuke was thinking about his brother. "I hope so."

"Okay." Sasuke said. He turned away from him to the other side, gathering his hands under his cheek.

Naruto sighed as he turned to the door. Okay, then all that was left was to hope Sasuke's father didn't leave earlier to get make preparations to kill him without letting the blood ruin the carpet or the furniture.

He walked back down the stairs, trying to be respectfully quiet but quick at the same time. Was he too long in Sasuke's room? It took some effort to take his shoes off, surely his parents won't find that an excuse or something. And hell, but if Sasuke was planning to make sure his parents don't find out about him… being more like his brother than they wanted him to be, he really should consider an Angelina Jolie poster or two. Or in his case, ten.

Under the huge window between the stair flights there was a small oasis of potted greenery. Over the tips of the highest plants, the view on the side of the yard covered in undisturbed snow and illuminated by the front light was perfect. Naruto liked Sasuke's house. It was very homey, in the way his own never was, not even when his parents were alive.

On the kitchen door, Sasuke's mother was standing, waiting for him, by the way she was looking up. Naruto gave her a smile, but he knew it was a nervous one. She unexpectedly smiled in turn and waved him to follow her. Naruto took a deep, deep breath and entered the kitchen after her.

She set in a chair at the table, next to her husband. There was a glass of orange juice at the opposite side. Naruto guessed it was for him, so he slipped into the chair and waited.

"I don't think that we ever met you before." She said. "Have you been… friends without son for long?"

There was no missing the hesitation on the word 'friends'. But that doesn't mean Naruto had to acknowledge it.

"We're not really friends." He said carefully, truthfully. Whatever they were; whatever it was that made him want forcefully to make the next morning less painful for Sasuke, it was not friendship. He ignored the disbelieving glance they exchanged to add, "But we are in the same class at school."

"How has he gotten…" _So drunk?_ Naruto finished mentally as she gestured toward the second floor. "Like _that_?"

Naruto resisted responding in harmony with the tingle of annoyance and snapping that there was a lot of alcohol involved. What kind of question was that, anyway?

"I'm not sure." There. That was better, and also honest.

"Were you the one who gave him alcohol?" Sasuke's father demanded. "It's not like my son to come home drunk like this, on…"

He cut himself, but Naruto swallowed heavily anyway. God, but he sounded angry and unhappy. Was Sasuke in real trouble because of that evening? What was it the rumor about Itachi coming out to his parents, he got kicked out of the house? Disowned? Naruto always thought that because Sasuke was allowed to spend time with Itachi, that it wasn't that bad. But maybe it was.

Fuck. He needed to fix this.

"I wouldn't say it's like your son to drink just because someone gave him alcohol – and that wasn't me anyway." He said, carefully trying not to show his anger and fear. "He must have been… I don't know. Upset about something? I really don't know him all that well."

It seemed to have been the right thing to say, Sasuke's father sighed and relaxed a little more into the chair. Naruto wondered if it was the first part, about Sasuke not being weak-minded or about Naruto no knowing him well. He hoped it was the first one.

"Are you also drunk?"

Naruto didn't feel drunk at all. But had been drinking. "A little bit. Sir."

That last part surprised even him as it escaped his mouth. He never called anyone that. There was undoubtedly an air of authority around Sasuke's father, but just that never made him be so respectful, especially after he was practically accused of getting Sasuke drunk.

But then again, he never wanted quite as much for someone to like him. Meeting Sakura's parents didn't come even close, especially because she wasn't in any trouble just because Naruto was around.

"Are you driving?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't have a car."

He knew how to drive, Jiraiya thought him much earlier than it was appropriate, but he thought wasn't the question.

"I'll drop you off."

Naruto stood up and followed in silence, giving a good bye smile to Sasuke' mother on his way. He wanted to walk, to use that time to think and clear his head, but Sasuke's father didn't look like he was giving him a choice.

Naruto got into the passenger seat. He couldn't understand why they weren't moving until Sasuke's father said, "Belt."

A little embarrassed for being so stupid to forget to do that simple thing in the car with a cop, Naruto fastened his seatbelt quickly.

It stopped snowing outside in the meantime. The streets were empty and only on some places completely cleared up, so they had to move slowly and carefully.

"Were do you live? Maybe I know your parents?"

"Er, they are dead. Sir." Naruto answered, once again surprising himself. "I live at Home."

The car made the right turn in silence. Naruto slumped a little in the seat, waiting for either pitying or fearful look that had to come at that point. All adults always gave him at least one. But after several minutes it was clear that Sasuke's father would be an exception. When he finally answered, it was with, "Than you must know my other son."

"Yeah." Naruto said, smiling a little. The man was talking about Itachi. He was calling him his son. So it wasn't as bad as he was afraid after all. A brilliant thought struck him, so he added. "He's helping me get into college."

Saying good things maybe could help, if this man was looking for a way, an excuse to re-bond with his older son. And damn it, but Naruto had some good things to say. Itachi _was_ helping him, so his father might as well know that.

Sasuke's father glanced sideways, to give him a mildly curious look. No disbelief, more like… a prompt to keep talking, so he explained. "My grades are not good enough for scholarship and I can't afford to pay for it." Well, he could sell the house, but… both Itachi and Jiraiya thought he shouldn't, not yet. "But Itachi found this social service program… The government would sponsor me, as an orphan and a dependant of social service, if I meet all the conditions. But I have to work for a public institution for five years at least after I get my diploma."

"That means you can't choose whatever collage you want."

Yeah, but it was better than finding a poorly paid job and working crazy hours just to keep himself alive and not hungry. "There are several options, but I like the most the Law Enforcement program, even though it's only two years. Itachi said that it's probably suited better for me anyway, because of the physical requirements."

There was nothing mild about the curious look he got for that. "You need a clear record for that."

"My record _is_ clear."

"I can check that." Sasuke's father said simply, looking back to the road.

"I know you can." Naruto wondered if there is anything about the time he put Kabuto in the hospital in it. Itachi had checked and even if there was a mark about it, it won't be in his way. But who knew what this man would think about it. "I need my record to be clear just to get into the program, and Itachi wouldn't waste his time on me if I was some kind of a criminal, anyway."

The silence was heavy after that. Naruto realized that his tone must have been a little snappish, but he couldn't help it. When they made the final turn for the street Home was in, Sasuke's father finally said, "So he's good at his job."

Naruto relaxed. He was thinking about Itachi. And he sounded kind of wistful – in that gruff, stern sort of way.

"I can't really imagine either one of your sons not being good at something." Naruto said. It was the bare truth; he really couldn't imagine them being bad as something - if it had nothing to do with emotions, that is.

Those words got him an actual smile, so Naruto grinned. The way this guy was when he saw Naruto first, it was a real accomplishment to talk like that with him and make him smile. People could say whatever they wanted; he obviously loved his children very much. Maybe the thing with Itachi was some unfortunate misunderstanding.

"In the end, you and Sasuke are going to end up working in the same field."

"What?" Naruto asked, confused. Sasuke – what was it that he said to the teacher when he didn't want to go to that contest? "But I though he was going to study Sociology. That's what he told our teacher."

"Sociology of Law." Sasuke's father corrected as he pulled over to the side walk across from Home. He sounded pleased Naruto didn't know that. "And then he'll finish criminology. We're here."

Naruto opened the door, but he couldn't help but ask, "But… What would that make him?"

The program he was going to finish, Naruto was going to be an inspector with the police, not just a regular cop. But you can get a higher position than that only through promotions, there was no school for them. Itachi explained that.

The question made the man frown. "Some kind of expert. I'm not completely sure; our town's low enforcement budget is too small to employ someone with that kind of education."

"Oh," Naruto answered, finally getting out. So Sasuke will have to find a job in the city, if he wanted one to fit the education he had planed – which was the point of planning in the first place, right? "Thank you for the ride."

Naruto closed the door and walked quickly across the empty street. The ride to the Home took about the same time as taking a couple of shortcuts on foot would, but with the snow stopping, at that late hour was colder than it was that entire week. Besides, he was grateful he had the opportunity to talk to Sasuke's father, both because of the opening to say a good word about Itachi and to hear about Sasuke's plans.

And thinking about Sasuke, drunk and freezing in Lee's backroom, saying that he doesn't want to go home, Naruto though that he knew what that entire future plan was all about. He picked the police job - because it was a police job, no matter how fancy – to make his father happy and at the same time making sure it would take him as far away from home and his family as possible. It was both brilliant and fucked up.

As far as Naruto could see – and for that one thing, he had good eyes after years of living in the Home - there was nothing about his parents to make Sasuke that afraid and emotionally unstable. They seemed like nice, reasonable people. They obviously cared about their sons a great deal. Despite of the well known falling out with Itachi, Sasuke's father was asking about him and he sounded pleased that Itachi was doing well. He gave the impression of a loving, proud father.

So what was wrong? What went so wrong in their family and why?

Naruto turned to check, but the car was long gone. He sneaked behind the building and through the window of the storage room that was left ajar. Tired and puzzled, Naruto still took a long warm shower before going to bed – there was no one to complain about the late hours, the attending social worker was on the second floor, in his office. Finally getting into his bed, under the familiar covers, he was wondering if Sasuke's going to remember anything in the morning and how badly he would react.

* * *

A/N: Well, between that sn_exchange and several gift-fics I have to do, this is probably the last update in quite a while. _Probably._ Cause I really can't wait to write Sasuke's next morning… And speaking about that, why no told me that drunken people were very hard to write? Sasuke was such a pain – like measuring his words is not hard enough on a regular day….

Anyway. Don't be shy. Gimme something to work with when the update time comes. XD


	9. Chapter 7

Part Seven

* * *

The phone was set to vibrate when someone called. Even that made a lot of noise, clicking against the wood of the nightstand. Sasuke had woken up some time ago, but he refused to move. The sunlight was too bright, and every time the phone would start another series of vibration, they were making a zillion painful supernovas flash in front of his eyes, just before traveling down to his stomach to trigger intense waves of nausea. The easy solution would be to turn the fucking thing off, to throw it across the room until all that's left are little, very little and non-vibrating pieces. But it was one thing to think that, and completely other to _move_. Moving was not a good idea at all at the moment; it was making his stomach revolt and heave. _Wetly_.

When the vibrating finally stopped, it was a little bit better. The urge to puke passed, even if the headache remained. Sasuke pulled the covers off, refusing to wonder at the moment why was he sleeping with his pants and socks on. Well, okay, he didn't have to wonder, it was clear – from the intense headache, thirst and the sickness - that he was too drunk last night to get into bed on his own. What he was actually refusing to think about were his parents, helping him there. They certainly couldn't be very happy about it. Maybe he even puked on them.

He was in for a horrible day.

Slowly, Sasuke got up to use the bathroom. The house was silent and fortunately, for once, there was no smell of food in the hallway, coming from the kitchen. Some cold water did as much as it was reasonable to expect. Drying off under the cold air Sasuke let into the bathroom through the small window actually made him feel better.

When he walked back into his room, the phone was vibrating again. Even though it was still unpleasant, the felling was not nearly as intense as it was earlier. Sasuke looked at the blinking screen. Neji Hyuuga, it said.

They were… together the previous night. They were at Lee's birthday party - after leaving the restaurant. There was alcohol there - that explained the hangover, but not Sasuke's decision to drink it. Sakura was giving him a speech of some sort, he was barely listening. And there was also Naruto. A lot of Naruto, only the tread of memory became kinda… thin there.

Neji was really persistent, so Sasuke picked up.

"Yes?" He said. His voice sounded like his vocal cords barely survived an acid attack.

"Were you downstairs already? Did you talk to your parents?" Neji demanded to know without any introduction. His voice was too loud, so Sasuke moved the phone away from his ear, resenting the urge to groan.

"No. I just woke up."

"Do you remember last night?" Neji asked again. There was some hesitation in his voice. That wasn't good, it just couldn't be. But suddenly, Sasuke was very grateful Neji called him before he saw his parents.

"Yes, until a point." He said and waited.

"It's not too bad." Neji said. "Or it wasn't while we were there, though you had said some things… But that doesn't matter. I wanted to check how it went last night with your parents."

"I don't know." Sasuke said. What in the name of God came over him, why was he drinking? That was such a horrible decision. There were too many things he could have given away, especially in the last couple of months. "You think I might have… said something?"

"Er." Sasuke's insides cringed. Since when was Neji making that kind of uncertain noises? "I suggest you call that friend of yours before you go downstairs. The blonde one? Naruto?"

The anxiety bent, twisted and rose until it was just a breath away from being dread.

"Naruto." Sasuke repeated, after inhaling slowly, deeply. It wasn't a question. He didn't want to ask questions.

"We had tried to take you at least to the door ourselves." Neji said. He probably meant, Hinata and him. "Suffice to say you were not very cooperative. Your father seemed upset. But he told Naruto to get you inside and slammed the door to our faces."

Blindly – because his eyes were closed against the brightness of the outside and the strain to remember – Sasuke found the bed behind him and set down. Naruto was the one who brought him home? _Naruto_? Because Sasuke – what? Didn't allow anyone else to touch him? Yeah, he wasn't very touchy-feely at best of times, alcohol usually made it worse.

And that, apparently, was one of those defense switches Naruto was turning off automatically, without any effort at all.

"Crap." He said into the phone, not caring any longer that it was Neji on the other side. What was it that was waiting for him downstairs? It wasn't like his parents to yell and make scenes, not if the things wasn't really big, but that didn't mean he would not get '_I'm disappointed in you_' looks and a lot of silence. Those were worse than yelling anyway.

Sasuke had some problems to take in enough air into his lungs after that thought.

"Talk to your friend first." Neji advised. "But I wanted to tell you something else."

Whatever was it, Sasuke didn't really want to hear. Not right than. But Neji continued anyway. "Last night… I think Hinata had something to drink, too."

Great, not that would turn out to be his fault, too. "I'm sure it wasn't too much."

"No," Neji said. Sasuke's slow, soaked brain registered that he wasn't upset, so no one would probably blame him. "She had just enough to inform Uncle that she wants to re-qualify and be a nurse, instead of going to college."

Well, for those who knew how to use it properly, alcohol could obviously do some good. "Good for her."

"He actually reacted better than I expected. I guess he was impressed by her determination."

"Why are you telling me about it?" Sasuke asked. He would have found out eventually, but Neji and him were not exactly close, so that sharing information on family things was odd.

"That means she won't be coming to the city in the fall." Neji explained. "I believe Uncle asked your father if you're going to take the second bedroom."

"The one without a terrace?" Sasuke asked, remembering some of the things Neji was saying last night. He was really annoying. But the place sounded great. And Neji would probably leave him alone as much as he wanted. It was certainly safer than to get an apartment with some strangers.

"Er." Neji said, for the second time for the length of one conversation. Sasuke held his breath to hear the next part. "Try not to talk about terraces in front of your school friends a lot."

What kind of enigmatic warning that was? Can't he just say something clearly? "_Why_?"

"Because it's going to be bad enough without it." Neji answered without really answering. "Think about the apartment, I'd rather have you than a complete stranger, at least I know you'd be there to study and not have parties. And talk to Naruto before going downstairs."

The phone clicked and the connection broke. Sasuke sighed, inhaling until his toes filled with oxygen and his chest started to hurt. His headache wasn't subduing. What the hell was that about terraces? Did he say anything? But what the hell could be so compromising about talking about….

"_Is it really high?" Low, frustrated whisper brushed warmly against his skin. "Can I drop you from it?"_

"_You don't want _that_." Sasuke answered. He was warm and comfortable after sitting somewhere where it was cold, where he was alone and unhappy. "You want…" _

Well, shit. He had said that aloud, in the middle of Lee's living room, to _Naruto_ - who was helping him to stand. Sasuke flipped his phone open. He had Naruto's number, but he never used it before. Dialing, the screen was saying as he stared at it. Naruto picked up after four of five rings.

"Hey." He said, sounding nervous. Probably knew who it was. Sasuke wasn't really surprised.

"What," He started, but his voice cracked in the middle. Heh. It seems that was kind of upset. "What _the hell _were you thinking?"

Something clacked on the other side. Naruto said, slowly as if he was thinking what Sasuke could be talking about. "I'll take it you are not having a lovely morning."

"Oh, no, it's great. Trying to remember if I said anything to make my parents hate me forever last night is a load of fun." Sasuke bit, but there were needles of nausea toward the end of the sentence stabbing at his stomach. He should probably keep his talking to a minimum.

"You're being a drama queen." Naruto informed him politely. "They won't hate you and you didn't do anything that can't be excused with the amount of alcohol you had. Well, not in public anyway."

One thing at the time, damn it. "I remember saying at least one thing – in the middle of Lee's living room with a lot of people around – that nothing can excuse! What the fuck were you thinking? You should have stayed away from me."

Talking. _Minimum_. Damn!

"How was I supposed to know you're so clingy?!" Naruto snapped. Something clicked and banged on his side again, just as Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, and Naruto snapped again, but not in the phone this time. "Why do you think people talk on the phone in the toilet? It's private, get out!" A distant voice said something incomprehensible. "Use the girls' – Then I suggest you ask for some diapers!"

The door, because that had to be it, banged closed again. Naruto said into the phone. "You still there?"

Sasuke sighed. "I need to know if I said something like that in front of my parents."

"Let me think." Naruto said. Even through the phone, Sasuke could hear the echoes of him pacing around the bathroom, but he waited. "Yeah, sort of. When your father asked why were you, er, clinging? You remember that?"

"No." _Thank God_.

"Well, Hinata's cousin told him you almost fell, so you were, you know, afraid it would happen again…"

Sasuke snapped again, "Just say it already!"

"You sort of corrected him, saying it was because I smell good."

All right, that wasn't good, and his father wasn't stupid, but… It wasn't as bad as the 'you want to fuck me' thing. It wasn't… too horrible. A little relived, Sasuke sighed and repeated, "You should've stayed away."

"You were freezing in the back room, that's where I found you." Naruto said. His voice was a lot softer. "Hinata and Neji were supposed to take over, but you are not easy to convince even when you're sober. And your parents were really nice to me. Your father drove me home."

"Nice?" They were nice, of course they were, but Naruto was taking about his father being nice to _him_. When he brought Sasuke home drunk, er, clinging. Surely he was…. making things sounds better then they were.

"Yeah, they gave me orange juice and everything." Naruto answered. He sounded as if he was grinning. "I didn't drink it, though. You never know, and I saw '_Meet the Parents_' twice, there are so many ways to…"

"You're babbling." Sasuke cut in to inform him. Naruto wasn't really expecting him to keep up with all that wasn't he? "You saw what twice?"

It was actually kind of nice. Naruto was speaking softly into the phone – presumably so no one would overhear - so it wasn't as unpleasant as talking to Neji. His voice was more pleasant, somehow… melodic. Sasuke let his head fall back down on the pillow and closed his eyes again.

"You know, the movie? When that guy meets his girlfriend's parents and her father is ex-CIA agent? And there is a cat that can..."

The headache came back full force. Sasuke snapped. "I'm not your fucking girlfriend, Naruto."

"Well it sure felt that way! He was asking questions about my parents and future plans and if I was the one who gave you alcohol, we were a polygraph and porn talk away from that scene in the movie…" What kind of movie was that, anyway? Polygraph and porn talk? "And they have sent me upstairs to put you in you in bed, you know. Great room - a little bare. But, you know, it suits you…"

"Shut up." Sasuke told him, sighing. Too much information was too much, and Naruto rambling was not easy to handle even when his head wasn't pulsing in agony. "Just shut up."

"Er." Naruto answered. "Okay."

He really shut up. Sasuke could hear him breathe through. "They let you up to my room?"

"…I can talk now?" Naruto tested. Even though obviously a joke, it didn't set well in Sasuke's stomach. Can't he just be serious for a moment? "Alright, don't growl at me. Yeah, your mother showed me the way and left me to take you inside."

While his father was doing what - beating up the wall in the kitchen with his head? Shooting rats in the basement? Calling Itachi to inform him that he will be disowned legally for ruining his other son? It can't be delayed for too long, so Sasuke will find out very soon. "You should have at least taken my socks off. They smelled horribly this morning."

Naruto snorted. "You are lucky you woke up without things drawn on your face." Then he added, even lower. "And, you know, with your underwear still on."

…And his virginity intact? Yeah, quite a favor Naruto did him there. He could have woken up with horrible anal pain, with his face badly painted to look like a clown and bloody bits of Naruto's corpse all over the sheets. He will have to remember and thank who ever was in charge for miracles he woke up just with a horrible headache.

"…What would you do with my underwear? Sniff it?"

"That was not the point," Naruto told him, snickering. _God_, but it felt too fucking good to make him laugh. …Well, he probably deserved a little reward for not taking advantage of drunken people. "And you know it."

What Sasuke knew was that he should end the conversation and go downstairs. It didn't sound too awful, he didn't say – or do anything too horrible. It won't be fun, but it wasn't the end of the world. But in order to do that, he was first supposed to say goodbye and end the conversation. And that, he really didn't want to do.

"He was asking me about Itachi when he found out I lived in the Home." Naruto said after letting Sasuke think for a moment. "It was kinda sweet, he seemed so proud when I told him how Itachi's helping us a lot and all. Your parents were really sweet. I have no idea why are you so…"

Fortunately, Naruto sighed and shut up on his own. He was talking about Sasuke's father, wasn't he? And he was saying that his father was talking about Itachi, _voluntarily_? Was that some new development or was he always talking about Itachi with strangers? And what the hell – _proud_? He hated Itachi going off to work for social service. He wanted his sons to continue family tradition – he had said so many times in past.

And after all, Naruto had a lot to drink himself.

"You were having hallucinations. You drank a lot."

"But I wasn't actually drunk." Naruto told him patiently, like talking to a stupid person. Too much time around Home delinquents? Hn. "Takes a lot. Besides, you get oddly and suddenly sober when facing someone you know owns a gun. Your father is very…"

_Intimidating? _"Sweet?"

"Er. In a tough-cop fatherly way, yeah."

_Now break up the conversation, damn it_. "I have to go downstairs and talk to them."

"Oh." Naruto said, sounding disappointed. "Don't forget to mention you had pants on when you woke up! And that I wasn't the one who gave you alcohol! Oh, and…"

Well, that certainly made hanging up easy. Sasuke, feeling a little better – on a general level, the headache was still stabbing at several strategic points of his head – changed his clothes and walked downstairs. The intense light that was blinding him through the huge hallway window left his sight blurry for long seconds after walking by it. The little flashback he had on the level -_"No more stairs." He had announced, happy that the stupid dragging was over with. Naruto had grumbled in response, annoyed, "I wish. Come on…."- _wasn't helping, because for some reason it was making him want to stop and smile, despite of the bright spots messing with his sight.

Turning toward the kitchen, he heard a conversation. Maybe someone was over? His parents were rarely talking these days. It has been so very long since the last time he walked in on them simply… talking to each other. Everyday pleasantries, yes, but this sounded like chatter.

He stopped just behind the door and listened, just in case. He didn't want some neighbor to see him like this, pale and shaking.

"…And it's not as if he _liked_ it." His mother was saying, with a… yeah, it was a giggle. "You are lucky you survived that evening, really."

Just as muffled through the door, the response came, "I feel lucky I survived every time after I see your father - to this day. No offense."

As his mother gave out another giggle, a lovely sound that reminded Sasuke of small bells ringing, he put his forehead on the smooth of the door. There's no doubt about it. They were talking about the first time his father met his future father in law. They sounded like they were having a good laugh, not like they were waiting for Sasuke to come down to scold him.

"So how would you feel if he got his hands on your police files and brought them home to read over breakfast on Sunday morning?"

"I didn't have a file." Well, of course he had to have his record clear. He knew he was going to be cop from when he was still learning how to walk. It was same with Sasuke, really. It was what family did. It was what they were supposed to do. "And this boy doesn't have one, either."

"As he told you last night."

So it _was_ about Naruto. Just great, not only Naruto was cracking jokes about meeting his parents, his parents were cracking jokes about meeting Naruto – and looking into official criminal records to check up on him. Was he the only one who wasn't okay with that? Because it sure seemed like he wouldn't be when he was talking to Neji.

"Yes, he surprised me. At first, when he said he's living in the Home…" There was no point in finishing that sentence; they all knew what kind of reputation kids living there had, so Sasuke's father just let the words dry in air. "And I looked into the social service program he was talking about. Itachi _had_ recommended him. In fact, he is the first one who is trying for it from our town in a long time."

The wood was already warm under Sasuke's forehead and his heart was hammering. A chair would be so welcome about then, his knees were sort of weak. He was shaking rather violently. Was he the only one his father never talked about Itachi in front of?

"I really wish you just took his word for it." The voice of Sasuke's mother came from the other side after a sigh. "I liked him. He seemed honest."

"Hn. He seemed _familiar._ I wanted to know who his parents were. You probably remember them, too." There was no answer, but she had probably prompted him somehow, because he continued after a pause. "About five years ago, there was a – a minivan accident. The driver fell of the road trying to avoid a bus that lost control. That bus was okay, but two people in the minivan died. The child that was with them survived. He was sent to live with his Godfather."

Sasuke remembered them, too, vaguely. Those were Naruto's parents? He survived the accident his parents died in? That was…

"I remember." His mother sounded sorrowful. Was she thinking about Naruto? About how he was alone, how he ended up? Because Sasuke was. "The reporter from the city who got the job as the executive editor on the local television, and his wife. She was a pretty redhead thing. Yeah, I remember them."

Fortunately, Sasuke's father spoke again so he didn't have the time to think too much. "I met the guy. He was... I'm not sure. He was friendly, I guess. They were barely living in town for several months then."

"But everyone talked about them. Young woman with a child, opening a – a fighting club, it was quite as sensation."

…A what?

"I don't remember that. A fighting club?"

"For kids to learn martial arts, something like that." She didn't sound completely sure about what kind of club, she was struggling to find the right terms. "Hmmm, Kushina was her name, I believe."

"Yes. So that is where he learned it."

There was clear amusement in his father's voice, so Sasuke listened carefully.

"Learned what?"

"Fighting. I told you he seemed familiar?" No answer again, but the explanation came anyway. "About six months after he was set in with his Godfather, the principal of his school reported to social service. They didn't know what to do, the kid was missing too many classes. He was on his way to fail the year. They were worried, he was a very good student until then."

Er. _Naruto?_ They _were_ talking about Naruto, right?"

"Social service went a couple of times and they didn't like what they found. The kid was not under kept, but his Godfather is this old drunk who spent his entire life chasing women and moving around." The tone of voice his father was using was as if he was reading off paper, but Sasuke thought that it certainly couldn't be worded like that. An official police report, it had to sound… better. More official. "He was dragging the kid with him on his trips around the country. We had to get involved, social service alone couldn't force them apart."

"I don't see anything funny about that."

Sasuke couldn't see anything amusing about the story, either. His father was sounding as if he was repressing a laugh while telling it.

"It's just... You only get to see once your fully trained colleagues not being able to contain one fragile looking fourteen-year old child. Naruto was throwing them around like manikin dolls."

"While you were laughing at them?"

Sasuke snorted under his breath. Who knew his mother can use such dry tone?

"I was coming up with a strategy." His father answered.

He was too afraid he'd end up on his back, looking funny. From the snort his mother let out in the kitchen, Sasuke was sure she thought the same thing. It was an amusing little story, one that Sasuke would never get to hear if not for… his shameless eavesdropping.

Maybe he should make a habit out if it.

"So what was it that you came up with?"

"Er, one of guys scared us all for a moment, it looked as if he actually got hurt. When the kid stopped to check on him, someone grabbed him."

Stopped to check on him? How come if they were falling around like dolls that Naruto was worried about one guy, anyway? How could he be sure the rest of them were good enough so he doesn't have to check on _them_? How _good_ was he?

"It sounds to me like he's a good kid that didn't want to be parted from the only family that he had left. Put those away, they are dusty. I'll put on some breakfast."

"What are we having? I can't smell anything."

"I wasn't cooking this morning. Sasuke should be up any moment now."

"So what?" It didn't matter what her reasons were, Sasuke was just grateful there was no heavy odor of fried eggs in the air. There was some silence in the kitchen. What were they doing, having a staring contest? "I won't suffer on the Sunday morning without a breakfast because he didn't know what enough was and will be hungover!"

"I didn't say you won't get breakfast, I said I wasn't cooking this morning." Sasuke was sort of startled at the tone his mother was using. How could she just brush him off when he got mad so effortlessly? "Sasuke will be beat up about it, you know how he is. Be the good cop for once, okay?"

On the words, Sasuke pushed himself off the door so he wouldn't hear the answer. He didn't want to go inside. They never, never talked like that in front of him. Then never acted so… normal. If he came in now, that entire light mood will be replaced by the sour one that was always looming around the household. He was better off back in his room. Maybe some more sleeping – without stinky socks – would be a good idea.

Who would have thought that Naruto would brighten his parents so much? Sasuke was thinking about it, trying to make his steps softer up the stairs. It probably won't last, but it was good to listen to them. He wasn't even feeling guilty about the eavesdropping. They mentioned Itachi. It was just a sentence but… It was more about how naturally it was said. Like it wasn't a big deal. Or like it won't be a big deal for long.

Passing Itachi's door, Sasuke remembered another small portion of conversation from the last night.

"_Itachi's' room." He had said, staring at Itachi's door. "Not one single thing is moved. Like he's dead." _

_Naruto had stopped them and turned to look down at him. After a moment, he softly said, "Or maybe they are just waiting for him to come home."_

Sasuke opened the door. It was clean and dark inside; the blinds were closed. The darkness took the most of his headache with his sight, so Sasuke closed the door behind him. Itachi's room was looking at the street, something Sasuke was jealous about when he was young.

He walked to the bed and snuggled under the bedspread, registering vaguely that the room was just as warm as the rest of the house. It was pleasant. It was comfortable. Sasuke was asleep again very soon, but he had some time to remember and regret he forgot to ask Naruto about one more detail. He had mentioned on the phone that Sasuke didn't do anything compromising _in public_. Did that mean that he had done something when it was just the two of them?

***

By evening, Sasuke's headache traveled until it was just lingering at the back of his head, dull and heavy. He wasn't sure what was wrong, he just wanted to go back to bed and avoid eating and maybe die if that would stop his head from falling over and apart. Painkillers were not helping. He couldn't stop the shaking chills. His mother took one look at him and insisted that he should check his temperature, and it turned out that he was feverish.

Sasuke had spent a long, restless night. Not one of usual domestic tricks for lowering his temperature had worked. First thing Monday morning, he somehow managed to take a shower and walk to the car and to the doctor's office from there. It turned out that it was pneumonia, which seemed odd at first because he was not coughing, but the doctor said the infection was located in the area away from all major airways.

Well, there was a good part about it; it was that his parents were too worried to say anything about what happened at Lee's party and why was he drinking. On the other hand, he was probably the only one who would have to suffer for a month because he got drunk once. Wasn't really fair.

Also, he was missing school. But he didn't have to sit for his lessons to be able to learn them, so that wasn't too bad. Or it will be, once the medication kicked in and the power of thinking returned to him. Maybe then, Sasuke can figure out how to make his parents talk to him like they do with each other.

* * *

A/N: What? I said God only knows when it will be updated? But my internet was down. I was bored. .

Okay, so I heard this story, from a cop in my family several days ago… About a twelve-year kid who beat the crap out of him and three more of his colleagues. They were trying to take his mother in, for a trial, she was being sued by the, um, administration? For child neglect and wasn't showing up on her own. A little ironic, huh? Anyway, I just couldn't resist. I might use some other stories I heard from that cousin, but they are not nearly as… mild.

So. Hope you like it. :D


	10. Chapter 8

Part Eight

The first several days were a blur. A painful blur, full of headache and muscle aches. Medicine was working for long enough to allow him some sleep and an occasional meal, but that was all. Doctor said that he had to stay in bed, although how he imagined Sasuke would get out of it and why would he want to do it in the first place was a mystery to him. His body felt as if it was falling apart.

It was usually a little better during the day. As soon it would start to get dark, Sasuke was feeling worse. It would be so good if he could just sleep through it all… But lying all the time was painful, too.

Wednesday morning, a knock startled him out of the light slumber. Sasuke almost formed the words _no, I'm not hungry_, but it wasn't his mother, it was Itachi. He straightened in his bed, prompting himself up on the pillow and took the glass of water from the night table without saying anything.

This was the first time Itachi walked into the house since that day when he had a huge fight with their parents, about his sexuality and education choices. That was…. Five years ago. It was the first time in five years that Itachi came back to the house, and it was – presumably – because Sasuke was sick.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked. He had a plastic bag in his hands, but Sasuke couldn't make himself look at it to see what's inside. He was too busy watching his brother's face. Maybe there were no obvious lines of worry on it, but he _was_ worried.

"Better now." Sasuke said, honestly. A little ashamed when it came out like that, he added. "The medication is kicking in."

"What are you taking?" Itachi asked Sasuke gestured at the pile of bottles that were on the edge of his writing table. Itachi scanned through the vitamins, prescription pills and several brands of paper tissues with the eyes of an expert. How many sick kids he had to nurse, Sasuke wondered.

"So it's not too bad." Itachi said. He had to know it wasn't too bad, Sasuke was allowed to wait it out at home. He was just making conversation.

"I had a high fever." Sasuke offered to meet the effort.

"Mother told me. She also told me that you had fun last weekend."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. If that would make them talk more often, he could get drunk _every_ weekend. "That wasn't fun."

"Then why drink at all?"

_What are you, the inquisition_? Sasuke wanted to demand. This is the kind of conversation he expected to have with his father, not Itachi. Wasn't he regretting it enough already? There was no need for that point to be made. Sasuke clenched his jaw and refused to answer.

Itachi's expression didn't change. "She also said that Naruto helped you home." Stubbornly, Sasuke looked the other way. "Supposedly, it was some time after midnight. Well after Home's curfew."

Startled, Sasuke glanced at his brother. "That – that's not fair."

Itachi gave him a smile that was a little cold. "When one wants to talk to you about anything real, the choices are rather limited. It's blackmail or torture."

About anything real? No one _asked_ about anything real. Sasuke would be very eager to talk about Itachi coming for dinner once a week, if he really didn't want to live in the house. Sasuke getting drunk once on a random party was _not_ important.

"Why would I care if Naruto got in trouble?" He grumbled, knowing perfectly well that he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Naruto connected to the entire thing in any way.

"Because you owe him one after he dragged you home when you couldn't stand on your own?" Itachi answered with a question.

And it was a good point.

"And upstairs to bed." Sasuke finished for him. It was so much fun to see Itachi's eyes flash shortly in surprise. "Mum apparently showed him the way and he brought me here."

"Apparently? Don't you remember?"

Sasuke remembered quite a lot, after several days in bed, feverish and with nothing else to think about. He remembered Naruto taking his shoes off and talking about porn and Itachi. "I remember showing him the door to your room and waking up with my socks on and a horrible headache."

"Was there a reason for you to drink that much?"

Was there a reason…? What, like – was he upset about something?

"No." Sasuke answered. Itachi kept looking at him expectedly. "Neji was talking too much, I was bored."

And Lee kept filling up his glass. And Naruto kept dancing.

And then Naruto left.

Itachi nodded, even though he didn't get the real answer after all. He opened the plastic bag and picked up something that was near the top, wrapped in old paper.

"Talking about Naruto, he sent you this."

Sasuke looked suspiciously at the wrapping. He couldn't say what it could be, and he didn't reach for it, so Itachi took the paper away and left a ceramic white bowl on top of his covers. They both stared down at it.

"Something symbolic?" Itachi asked, wondering.

"It's a freaking soup bowl." Sasuke snapped, unable to look away from it. "With a crack on it."

There was a crack, dark and thin, cutting the white ceramics in almost perfect halves. Or what was really odd was the thing still holding together.

"So there's no story behind it?" Sasuke glanced up at him. Itachi sounded vaguely disappointed.

What the hell was he expecting? Naruto probably grabbed the first thing that was under his hand. Sasuke – and the rest of contains of Itachi's plastic bag – were probably lucky that the thing was washed.

They should trash it and call garbage people to pick it up instantly. "Could you put it away, please?"

Itachi picked it up again and put it on Sasuke's desk. It was probably okay for the moment, though it didn't matter, because Sasuke got sidetracked. Itachi was closing his coat, preparing to leave.

"Are you going to come home again?" Sasuke asked. There was clear anxiety in the words, but for once Sasuke didn't care. Itachi had picked up the time their father was at work to come, he could do that again. If he really wanted to.

"I don't know. But I will call you to check on you."

That was not much of a comfort. Feeling like a small child, and not caring about that either, Sasuke sank back into his pillow and muttered, "Whatever."

Itachi gave him one of his rare smiles before walking out.

Sasuke fell asleep wandering about it all, happy that Itachi came to see him, happy that he apparently talked to their mother – even if it was about something so stupid. Hours later, he woke up with a gasp, dreading that he was only dreaming it all. After so much time, how realistic was to believe Itachi came home just because he was a little sick?

But the freaking bowl was standing at the top of his desk, glittering on the winter sun, mocking all Sasuke's insecurities.

***

Later that afternoon, the fever came back, though it wasn't nearly as high as it was on several days before. His mother carefully wrote it down, after talking thermometer from him. Sasuke was watching her move to take away the tea mug, with eyes heavy and barely open. She glanced several times at the stupid bowl, but she wasn't asking anything.

"Mum?" Sasuke said, sounding half-asleep even to himself. "Is dad angry with me?"

Startled like he had sworn at her, his mother froze and widened her eyes. "No, of course not."

_But you're not asking why I would think so_, Sasuke thought. "Don't lie to me."

She looked at him for a moment longer before putting the tray on the desk and sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'd be lying if I said he is happy about..." She sighed, and glanced away. "He's not."

So much about getting out of the closet. Wasn't it lucky that Sasuke was so stuffed with medication and heavy-headed from the fever he couldn't panic properly?

"Maybe it's normal to learn on your own mistakes, but those lessons does not erase the mistakes. Itachi barely said two words to me earlier, not matter what subject I tried." She paused, her eyes tracking a pattern of Sasuke's sheet. "And you live here with us, but you are so distant. We can't reach you. You won't talk to us. We feel like we lost both our sons the same day, like you are just waiting to leave this house so you could start your life."

She smiled, her eyes full of tears. Guilt and confusion and misery tied Sasuke's tongue. He could not answer, so he kept staring at her, as she brushed hair of his face. "There is so little that we have left. Your father is maybe not happy, but he will not do anything to compromise it."

She stood up quickly, as if she was afraid she said too much. Or like she didn't want Sasuke to watch her cry, maybe that was it.

Was he really so distant? He wasn't often in the mood to talk… But when they would ask questions, they were mostly unimportant, stupid things. They never wanted to talk about anything that mattered. He had tried, but they never wanted to talk about Itachi.

"Take that thing with you." Sasuke said when she stopped to pick up the tray before heading out.

She cleared her throat. "Itachi brought it for you?"

Yeah, sure, because Itachi was _that_ insane these days. "He brought it. Naruto sent it. I've no idea what for."

She picked it up, looking it carefully from all angles. Using her finger, she traced the crack from the both sides, small smile on her face. Finally, she announced, "It's a soup bowl."

..._And you needed two minutes of staring to figure that out_? "It's used and it has a crack."

"I doubt he had in mind for you to actually use it." Sasuke opened his eyes that were starting to slide down again to look at her. Then why did Naruto send it, so Sasuke could throw at people through the window when he was bored? His mother must have noticed his confusion and disbelief, because she explained, "Chicken soup is known to help sick people recover. You got a soup bowl. I think that the message is clear, Naruto wants you to recover."

"The message would have been clearer and saner if it was verbal." Sasuke muttered. Naruto's mind was definitely not a place he'd feel comfortable at. She was probably right, though.

Was she also right about Sasuke? Was he the one who had a problem communicating? But they just had a conversation. She told him that they are regretting what happened with Itachi and don't want to make the same mistake twice. They were talking... But Sasuke had a fever and was on medications. Maybe that had something to do with it?

Thinking and analyzing despite the heavy fog in his head, Sasuke fell asleep and had bad, troubled dreams without managing to find a single answer.

***

Fever and shakes left his body permanently after the first week, and then he realized why the doctor felt the need to warn him to have a lot of rest. He was bored. The days were short, but the nights were long and cold. Nothing on television was holding his attention. The books were tiring him in the beginning. When he was started feeling good enough to study, it was a relief.

There were no more meaningful conversations with his mother. Itachi called every two to three days, but he didn't come again. Sasuke had spent several afternoons with his father in the living room, playing chess - because, of course, chess was a good excuse not to talk too much, you had to think and plan. They were oddly tied most of the time.

He got a couple of messages and phone calls from people from school. He even answered a few of them, he was that bored. No one said anything about what had happened on Lee's party. Hinata came by several times, even with Hanabi once. She was glowing with happiness. Who knew some honesty could be so liberating? Sasuke wasn't feeling any better because his parents, even though his father was dead silent about it still, knew the truth about him.

It was well into the winter break when Sasuke was officially better, even though he was feeling healthy for a long time. School, even with all those people that will certainly look at him oddly after everything, sounded like heavenly escape.

And that was before things went to hell.

***

It was dinner time, and his father was not home yet. Even Sasuke was starting to get worried. It was getting late – they always ate dinner late, but he was really late. It was dark outside for hours. And it was so rare for Fugaku Uchiha not to show up for dinner, especially without calling to announce it. It would not be weird for him to go out without his wife occasionally, but not without telling her about it.

Sasuke watched his mother as she walked nervously around the kitchen. It was more obvious than ever how close his parents were; his tiny lateness made her panic. She called the station and they told her that her husband left in usual time. She was starting to get seriously afraid. It was nearing nine o'clock, and he couldn't think up anything to say to her. What could he say? He knew nothing more than she did, so Sasuke had nothing to reassure her with.

When the front door finally squeaked open and banged closed, Sasuke only had a moment to tense at the harsh sound before he noticed how his mother instantly relaxed and smiled in relief. She turned on the stove to heat up the diner before Sasuke's father even entered the kitchen.

But it wasn't good. It was obvious from the man's face as soon as he walked through the door. He was mad. He was so mad, his face was red. And he wouldn't look anywhere near Sasuke as he set at the table in dead silence.

"Is there something wrong?" That wasn't Sasuke, though he wanted to know as well. Instead of answering, his father pulled out of his pocket a piece of paper, folded in four so it'd fit. When he offered it across the table, Sasuke's mother reached for at the same time when Sasuke, but his father held her arm to stop her. Sasuke didn't want to unfold it. Whatever was it on it, it couldn't be good -especially because his father was still holding his mother assumingly so she wouldn't take a look on it from a side.

But he had to, so Sasuke ignored his shaky fingers and looked at what's on paper. It was a drawing, a sketchy kind of drawing, in very familiar style. Two bodies were entangled in it, naked. Two _male_ bodies. Maybe if he saw it somewhere else, Sasuke would be impressed with the detail, amazingly well done anatomy, erotic poses… But he was too busy panicking. One of those figures had Sasuke's face. It was a drawing of him having sex with someone.

"Haven't I been good to you?" His father's voice startled him, so Sasuke snapped his head up. "I didn't want to make the same mistake as I did with your brother, so I let many things slide. But this," It was obvious what is he talking about, but he hit the paper violently with his finger anyway, "Is simply too much. It was more than enough to deal with having both sons deviant, I cannot tolerate one of them showing it of in such disgraceful manner."

"I didn't know about this." Sasuke said. His voice wasn't shaking… But his entire body was. This was what he was afraid the most – and worse. This was his nightmare. He got up and purred himself some water, hearing his mother say behind him, "What is it on that paper?"

She didn't get an answer. Her husband ignored her to ask Sasuke, "You didn't know someone was watching you?"

Sasuke cringed, not quite looking back at his parents. Some people get birds and bees sex talk. He was having a '_no, dad, I have no intention of becoming a porn star'_ talk. It was unpleasant. His neck felt hot. "There was nothing to watch."

He looked up at his father and found only doubt and disappointment there.

"At the place I found this… There were quite a few of – of _these_." At least he wasn't voicing them, Sasuke was grateful for that. But even hearing in his head '_there were quite a few pictures of you having sex_' felt like punch in the face. "You gave no consent for them to be done?"

As he already said, "_No_."

"You were not… posing?"

A flair of anger rose in Sasuke's chest. "Of course not!"

"The level of detail is…"

"I didn't do anything!" His voice was gaining in strength, so Sasuke made an effort to lower him down. He couldn't yell at his father, even if he was hurt and insulted. He couldn't do what Itachi had done. "I barely know the guy who did them; I only met him once – no, _twice."_

"Was one of those times when you came home wrapped around another boy?"

The edge of the counter was hurting him already, but Sasuke pressed further back anyway. He wasn't out so badly. There was no way he was having this conversation. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't actually remembering the part of the party after Naruto left – with Sai, who was without a doubt the one who drew that picture. Maybe they got back. And Naruto had said that Sasuke didn't do anything compromising – in public. But maybe he meant where people from school couldn't see. Maybe he got back with that guy and was then helped him find a good angle.

Sasuke got angry at the very thought, but he couldn't make himself quite consider it. His memories of that evening were hazy at the very least. But Naruto wouldn't do something like that.

He seemed to have stalled with the answer for too long, because his father was angry enough to hit the surface of the table strong enough to draw his attention. When Sasuke focused on him, the anxiety and nightmarish uneasiness blended with spots of fear.

"I was not the only one on in that – that _dump_ of an apartment." His father said, on the edge of yelling. Sasuke stepped a little toward the door, not able to stop himself. His father rarely yelled. His father never yelled, not really. This was so bad. "We were on a raid based on a tip about someone distributing drugs from that place, three patrols. And when we got inside, it was like we were there to investigate illegally made pornography, because _that_," He poked at the paper Sasuke had left on the table as if the thing made itself. "Is pornography – and I brought home the mildest picture of them all."

Which still wasn't Sasuke's fault; no matter how guilty he was feeling. He did not give his consent for that stupid prick to draw him naked and he couldn't exactly predict and stop people from having fantasies.

"My _colleagues_ saw them!" Sasuke's father finally crossed the border and raised his voice. "So tell me, what I am I supposed to say to them tomorrow, when they start to whisper behind my back – _again_?"

That flame of anger that was dancing high in Sasuke's chest dropped lower and left a hot trail. That was what it was all about? What the other cops would say?

"Tell them," Sasuke said in the voice that was finally shaking, "Your two deviant gay sons are a better deal than whatever is that they've got. I have nothing to be ashamed of."

But he was ashamed, the guilt and misery were eating on what was left when the angry flame got out with the words. His mouth was dry and he couldn't look at his father. But he caught the movement when his father rose up suddenly and flinched badly.

Sasuke registered his mother widen his eyes and say, "Watch out!" before he registered pain in his hand and pulled it from the hot burner, taking the pan with him. It was too late; once pain started to register it just kept rising up, blurring his sight. Sasuke clutched at his arm, over the burn. There was food everywhere; it fell out of the pan on the working surface and all over the floor.

His mother was next to him in an instant.

"Bring me the first aid kit from upstairs." She said, but she was obviously talking to her husband, who walked out without a word. "Let me see."

That part was obviously for Sasuke, but he shot her a glare. "Don't touch it."

The very thought of something even brushing over the swelling skin was extremely unpleasant.

"Don't be a baby." His mother snapped, and pulled on his elbow to look. "It's pretty bad, put it under water."

He did as she said. The cold spray felt like blessing after the hellish burning. Sasuke sighed in relief, his eyes clearing up.

"I'll bring a towel." His mother murmured when she saw that he won't die instantly. He didn't answer, just watched her walk out of the room quickly.

Sasuke was left alone in the kitchen. His brain unlocked finally. His father saw that picture! He was naked and… Alright, so maybe his privates were not drawn but that wouldn't be realistic anyway. It was that way his face was shown that Sasuke was suddenly feeling embarrassed about. He could see it clearly in his head still, the blush, closed eyes and light frown… His father _saw_ that!

Sasuke turned the water down. He had to get rid of that thing before his mother gave into curiosity – or insanity – and looked at it. He grabbed it from the table and walked as quietly as he could out through the hallway and the front door, just stopping shortly to slip his feet into his shoes. The big garbage can was near the gate, so Sasuke walked to it and stuffed the thing inside.

He turned to get back to the house and halted. There were lights everywhere. There was a light on in his room; he could clearly see it fall over the side yard. His father must have been in there, what was he doing in Sasuke's room? Looking for more proof of deviation? And when he was supposed to retrieve the first aid kit, of all times?

It seemed as if Sasuke getting hurt didn't help with his father's anger. Sasuke didn't want to go back inside. He didn't want to deal with his angry father and spend the entire night arguing and being afraid he would end up like his brother, out of the house forever.

He turned and walked out through the gate. He will spend the night at Itachi's and deal with all that crap in the morning.

His hand was starting to hurt again, but the cold wind was helping with that. His hand was the only place the cold was feeling good, he was freezing. He was without his jacket. It was one of those freezing January evenings; the half-melted snow was uneven and turned to ice, very slippery and awkward.

The otherwise not very long trip to Itachi's apartment stretched. The cold wind was pushing him into a hurry, but his lungs couldn't keep up after the pneumonia and laying in bad for so long. And speaking of pneumonia – it probably wasn't the best idea for him to walk at night, in the winter, outside, without warm cloths.

The lobby of Itachi's apartment was blissfully warm. Sasuke rushed inside, using the spare key he knew where Itachi kept. Inside of the apartment, with the heating on, it was too hot after that hurry to get there. Sasuke was feeling slightly disoriented, but he could smell the shampoo and hear the sounds of the shower from the bathroom as he walked further in. So Itachi was there. He should have knocked, but it wasn't like he was barging in the bedroom or something.

Just when he thought about it, the door of Itachi's bedroom opened in front of him. Sasuke stopped, cursing inwardly – damn it, Itachi had company, he really should have knocked. Out of the room, a girl walked out, wearing nothing but loosely tied bathrobe.

Startled, she widened her eyes at him. "Um."

Sasuke was just as much in loss for words. Was Itachi borrowing his place to some friends? Who was that girl?

"I'm sorry." He said. "I am…"

"Sasuke, yes, I know." She finished and smiled. She closed her bathrobe completely on what seemed to be automatic movement, but Sasuke was grateful regardless. "Your brother talks about you all the time."

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked, feeling a little bit more comfortable because of her warmth and politeness.

"Ah," She smiled again, a little sadly this time. "I guess he wasn't mentioning me much. I'm Konan. His girlfriend."

With the part of his brain that wasn't repeating 'girlfriend' over and over again like it was foreign word he was trying to memorize, Sasuke wondered if it was only the dim light from Itachi's aquarium or was her hair really blue. He realized that she held her hand up to greet him properly. Sasuke meant to take it, he really did… But instead, he stepped back. He couldn't deal with it right then. He couldn't have another fight, not right then; not with Itachi – and there was no way he wouldn't yell for this. What was the point of the last five years, if Itachi was not really gay? What was the point of _everything_?

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry."

He was almost running out before he even finished. After him, she said, "No, wait, Itachi will be out in just a minute!"

Sasuke didn't want to see Itachi. The memory of the coldness outside was still fresh, so when he saw Itachi's coat hanging in near the door, he grabbed it. He could still hear voice of Itachi's girlfriend; she was probably alarming Itachi in the bathroom about Sasuke walking in, so he hurried down the stairs.

The cold wind hit him harder than before, or so it felt. Sasuke put the coat on. He should go home, he knew that. But he didn't want to, not yet, so he dived into Itachi's pockets while rushing down the sidewalk. There should be a few places open still, it wasn't too late. The town's open time restriction was until one in the morning. He can sit there for a bit and think about everything – if he found some money.

Fortunately, he dug up Itachi's wallet and his keys. Looking the markings, Sasuke realized that he had Home's keys. For a wild moment, he wanted to throw them away, just to spite. But he didn't give into it.

In the winter, it was rare to see people out on the streets, but there was quite a few of them in the cafes and bars. After thinking a moment about it, Sasuke decided to go to a place where they were selling alcohol, though nothing short of time travel would do much for his mental state. He had a great moment of amusement, daydreaming about going back to the first night on the field trip and suffocating Naruto with a pillow.

He was the last one to get out of the bar and it was only because they were closing up. He was ordering water with drinks, wetting the paper tissues and keeping them on his burned hand. It still hurt. Alcohol didn't give him the strength to go back home – or the will to go back to Itachi's, but he had to do one or the other anyway. Or he could – a thought that he was amusing himself with while sitting alone in the corner and trying very hard not to overdo the drinking again – he could go to the Home. He had the keys. As long as he was careful, no one would know – Sasuke knew his way around it.

It felt somehow like he would be going to Naruto, but… That wasn't exactly what he would be doing. He could go up to Itachi's office. He could sit there. It would be warm.

He was just fooling himself he was only thinking about it, Sasuke realized. He was already walking in that direction. He just couldn't deal with anything that night. A few hours for thinking surely wouldn't hurt.

The light was dim on the ground floor of the Home, left just so it would be obvious that the building was not a private property. Sasuke could see the light on a single window on the second floor, all the way to the right. It was where the offices were. Whoever was on duty that night, they were probably in that office – which would be on the same floor as Itachi's.

Sasuke unlocked the entrance door anyway and walked in quickly. He kept his step as light as possible as he climbed the stairs to the first floor, second – and further up, without even checking if he could sneak into Itachi's office.

It was very clear where he was about to end up from the moment he had decided to use the keys, but Sasuke still hesitated before knocking on Naruto's door.

* * *

A/N: It's my birthday in a few hours! That means you have to comment. XD

Okay, that definitely doesn't mean you _have_ to comment, but hehe. I just wanted to point it out. =D

I hope you had fun and please don't eat me alive about Itachi. ^^' Or anything else, really; posting this chapter made me nervous for several reasons I won't bother you with.


	11. Chapter 9

Part Nine

The knock was light, hesitant; Sasuke was surprised when the answering noise came from inside almost immediately. Muffled voices had exchanged a few words. A dull thud followed. Then the door opened and because of the street light coming though the windows, it was brighter inside than in the hallway where he was.

Next to the open door, with one hand on the knob, Naruto's roommate, Inari, was standing. He had rubbed his eyes and huffed before Sasuke could say anything.

"'s fine, I told you." The kid spoke – though obviously not to Sasuke. "It's for you."

"No," Naruto groaned from inside, sounding still asleep. "I'm not dragging anyone up, I wanna sleep…"

Without answering, Inari moved away from the door, leaving it open. Sasuke walked in without invitation. He needed to get out of that hallway and sit down. The warmth after the coldness outside was making him a little dizzy and climbing the stairs had left him tired and breathless. The room smelled faintly of chamomile and something sharper. Maybe apples.

Inari had climbed half way up the ladders to stretch out and gather his blanket. With his pillow over his head, Naruto was laying in the lower bunk, trying to get back to sleep. Sasuke was pretty sure that would not work, because Naruto thought that someone came to ask for his help. He's just not someone who'd stay in bed knowing that there are people in need.

Just as Inari stepped back down, Naruto groaned in the pillow, "Agrh, right, alright, just close that door so I can put on some…."

Half way up already, Naruto opened his eyes. He was looking for Inari, but he froze entirely when he saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the room.

"Never said someone wanted you to help with anything." The kid said grumpily. Naruto's attention snapped back at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Next door." Inari answered over the mountain his blankets were forming in his arms.

Naruto frowned and sat up further. "There are no empty beds there, get back up."

"I can fit in bed with an elephant." Inari threw over his shoulder before pulling the door with his feet closed behind him. Naruto was on his feet in an instant. Because he was asking for privacy to dress, Sasuke didn't expect him to be in pajamas, but he was wearing the bottoms – same pale green ones, if tricky light was not messing with his eyes.

Naruto opened the door and watched down the hall until the door somewhere in that direction opened and, after several seconds, closed. Everything was dead silent again. Sasuke really wanted to pull the chair closer, sit and put his head down on one of the desks, but Naruto was turning around, most likely to demand answers.

"Sasuke?" After several seconds Naruto finally asked, as if checking his own vision. "How did you get here?"

Well, trust Naruto to ask the stupidest of all possible questions. "Through the chimney."

"We have a chimney?" Naruto asked stupidly - okay, maybe more distractedly. He was walking in small steps around Sasuke to look at his face in the light coming through the row of windows. "You look like fried shit."

Sasuke opened his mouth and closed them without saying anything. It wasn't that he couldn't think of anything to answer. At least three retorts popped up to his head instantly, all sharp and insulting. But with them forming so quickly in his head, Sasuke finally felt better, relaxed. Superior.

Like himself.

"Thank you for the cracked soup bowl." He finally decided to say.

Naruto answered, pointedly ignoring sarcasm, "You're welcome."

Sasuke let Itachi's coat slide of his shoulders. It was getting too hot in it. His eyes, completely used to the light now, found where the odor was coming from as he let the coat fall over the chair. On one of the desks, there was a plate with apple slices and two empty mugs.

"That's Itachi's coat." Naruto remarked. "Why are you wearing Itachi's coat?"

Sasuke discarded the wooden chair as uncomfortable and instead set on the edge of the bed. His shoes felt like he had shackles attached to his ankles, so Sasuke had started to untie the laces even before bothering to answer. "Because it looks better on me."

Naruto snorted. Sasuke glanced up. He thought he was too tired to deliver the appropriately powerful glare, but Naruto raised his hands anyway. "Hey, he's drop dead gorgeous, it's not like that's a secret. _Nothing_ could look better on _anyone_ else – though I wouldn't be upset at all if you decided not to inform him about what I think about that."

…And somehow, that did nothing to help Sasuke stop wanting to crack Naruto's chin. With his feet. But he didn't have to show that it bothered him, right?

"I borrowed the coat."

Naruto made a face. "Has he borrowed your jacket? Cause that's be weird."

It would be funny, actually. Sasuke was smaller than Itachi, in shoulders and in height. Itachi would maybe manage to zip it up. _Maybe_.

Naruto was quiet after he had straightened his face. The mattress was soft and inviting. Sasuke adjusted Naruto's pillow and leaned back into it. The freaking thing smelled like Naruto's stupid nettle shampoo and he couldn't help himself but inhale the lungful of scented air.

Naruto answered with a sigh of his own. He shifted closer to bed. Sasuke felt irrationally annoyed with the questions that were about to come. Of course Naruto had to ask them. It was his room. It was his bed. Naruto might get in a world of trouble for not kicking him out in the first place – not that Sasuke had any way of knowing that that was ruled out just yet.

"You can't sleep like that." Naruto said instead of asking anything. "There is no place for me."

"There's bed up there." Sasuke told him, without pointing out the upper bunk or opening his eyes.

"Inari took his covers with him." Naruto informed him, even though that would have been hard to miss and Sasuke definitely saw it. But he was warm and comfortable, so Naruto could go sleep on the chair and cover himself with Itachi's coat, he wasn't moving.

Naruto wasn't about to ask him again. He had grabbed Sasuke's legs and moved them on the bottom end of the bed. They would stick if there was no a chest with drawers blocking that side. Sasuke had to drag himself some after all and he took the pillow with him. He carefully made sure to leave space behind him, next to the wall, because the bare thought of sleeping there, surrounded by two walls, that chest and Naruto was making him uneasy.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked as soon as he got under the covers behind Sasuke. He was careful not to lean too close, but it was a bed made for one person. No matter how far he moved, Sasuke would still feel him. Sasuke decided that he might as well save himself from embarrassingly doing it in his sleep by accident and shifted until his back was against Naruto's chest.

But there wasn't anything sexual or romantic in the comfort the warmth and the smell of nettle were. There was just some sort of light rocking of the bed that Sasuke was almost completely sure he was just imagining, from the tiredness and alcohol. It was shushing him into sleep fast.

"Sasuke?" Naruto prompted, quietly.

"Keys came with the coat." Sasuke said as clearly as he could. His entire soul was already half asleep. His mouth was too dry.

"And you've decided to leave your bed in the middle of the night and come here?"

"No." Sasuke managed.

Naruto waited for a bit, maybe hoping for something more. Nothing came, so he shifted closer yet, covered them both better and left his arm rest over Sasuke. "Fine, sleep, but you will tell me in the morning."

Sasuke doubted that he would, but he welcomed Naruto's generosity for the moment. The silence was heavenly sweet. It was never easier for him to relax and fall asleep; Sasuke drifted into darkness wondering if he should find and buy that nettle shampoo.

***

Almost as a rule, no one was ever waking Sasuke by shaking him. He was light sleeper; maybe someone entering a room would not wake him up every time, but calling his name would definitely do the trick. So when he woke from the shaking grip on his shoulder, Sasuke thought '_that moron'_ and elbowed the warm body behind him. His hand was burning beneath the rapidly vanishing pain from the smack, but he ignored it.

The kick he got in his ribs – and how the hell Naruto had managed that in such tiny space? - was the almost instant response. Only a full second or five later, Naruto mumbled, "..._The fuck_?"

"I cannot decide if that was amusing or disturbing."

The voice saying it had been smooth and soft, amused despite the words, but Sasuke froze, inside and out. He hasn't wanted to talk to Itachi, not yet. Not for a long time, if possible.

But it obviously wasn't Naruto who had woken him up, it was Itachi.

He opened his eyes. In dim light of the early morning, he could see his brother drag a chair - the one that hadn't had his coat on it - closer to the bed and sit. Naruto was awake despite of being quiet. His hand was flat against Sasuke's back, still and warm. Comforting, in a way.

"I thought you went back home." Itachi said. Sasuke stared back at him. Home was the place he wanted to be the least at the moment. "But mother called me at 6 A.M. to make sure that you are okay. She told me what happened."

As if the confirmation that something had happened triggered it, Naruto's hand pressured harder into Sasuke's back. Maybe the gesture was unconscious, but it was also pleasant. It somehow helped him push his voice out. "It was nothing."

"It wasn't _nothing_ if you had decided to leave the house while they were fetching first aid kit without a jacket after you were sick for a month." Itachi said. You could almost feel the anger vibrating just on the edge of the words.

"Well, I thought that I had a brother who'd take me in for a night when I'm having problems." Sasuke said. He sounded like a small child, even to himself. It wasn't as if Itachi had said at any point that he couldn't stay, he was in the bathroom. "But you were busy."

"I was in the shower." Itachi answered, still talking softly, despite the anger.

And it was all Sasuke could take. "You lied to me."

"We never even talked about it."

That was Itachi's defense? That was his explanation? That is what he had to say, even though it has been five years?

"You let me believe something that is not the truth. You let father believe it!" The last bit came out just a little too loud, so Sasuke stopped and took a breath before finishing, "I believed that at least you had a good reason for not returning home, but you don't."

While he was talking, Naruto set up in bed. He tucked his legs beneath him, glaring at Itachi.

"I do have a reason." Itachi answered. Same tone. Same emotion. That heartless bastard.

"What is it?" Sasuke demanded. "Was the alleged homosexuality just an excuse to get out of the house permanently?"

"It was not." Itachi answered, not that it was much of an answer.

"Er." Naruto chipped in. "Alleged? As in, not real?"

Sasuke thought that he should be annoyed for him butting in. He was relieved. He had an excuse to look away from Itachi. "He has a girlfriend."

"Oh." Naruto said, sending a quizzical look to Itachi.

"We should have this conversation in private." Itachi said, not even glancing back to Naruto.

"Like your apartment?" Sasuke offered, bitterly. "Where your girlfriend is?"

"There's no one there right now." Itachi informed him. "So yes, we should take this conversation there. As in opposite of having it here while your boyfriend is glaring at me in his pajamas."

Even though he knew that Itachi was just being an ass about Naruto to distract him from being an ass for years, Sasuke stiffened. Naruto felt it instantly and groaned. "The hell, Itachi? Now he's gonna swallow a lightning rod and shoot thunder at me again!"

Sasuke turned to look at him, vaguely aware that Itachi was doing the same. Naruto was blinking at the two of them, in confusion. How the hell can you make it to the last year of high school and say something like that - even if it was very early in the morning?

Slowly, exaggeratedly, Sasuke explained, "Thunders are the noisy part of a storm, Naruto. That sounded like you're expecting me to fart at you."

Naruto colored a little on Sasuke's superior tone. He muttered, "You'd do that, too, if you thought it would scare me off. And I think I'm starting to see _why_."

The last part was for Itachi, apparently. In amazement, Sasuke watched as his brother focused his hardest stare and Naruto and Naruto glared right back, without shitting his pajamas. Well, not shitting them noisily at least – and that was a miracle in itself.

"But as long as he is here…" Itachi finally said, as if nothing was verbalized in the room after he had finished his previous sentence. "Were you the one who introduced my brother to Sai, Naruto?"

"Er," Naruto said, thinking it over like it was a homework question. "Sai came to school once, and he sort of… Why?"

"He sort of _what_?" Itachi said, dangerously, with his jaw just a little too tight, his voice just a little too low and eyes focused but shadowed. Jesus, the drawing was humiliating and it made a mess out of everything, but there was no need for anyone to die over it.

"Well, I've warned your brother to stay away from him." Naruto said, defiant. He seemed to be thinking that Itachi was mad at him, but Sasuke didn't think so. It was just Itachi's protective mode; he was making sure he'd get the truth from Naruto. "If he had bothered to listen to me, he wouldn't be in whatever shit he is in now."

With Naruto not looking at him, Sasuke couldn't be sure, but he sounded worried and angry at the same time.

"I'm not in any shit." Sasuke said. "You told me to be nice to him."

"I warned you not to be _rude_ to him," Naruto corrected, though Sasuke couldn't see the deference. "And you refused to allow me to finish. What's he done?"

Sasuke waved vaguely around, to point to the drawings on the walls of the room, "_That_, apparently. Only without censure. My father has been at his place, for work, and saw the drawings."

"You have to talk to father, Sasuke, or he will be sure that you are guilty." Itachi advised, standing up.

But Naruto snapped up at him, "Guilty about what? That guy's crazy, you know that."

"I know, but I am not talking to my father, so Sasuke has to tell him." Itachi said, took of his old coat off and replaced it with the one Sasuke had brought. Sasuke could feel the keys of the Home in his pocket, he didn't have to reach and check. If Itachi doesn't ask, he had no intention of giving them back. Itachi added, "If it doesn't go well home, Sasuke, come to my place. Konan won't be there."

And that about dried the last of what Itachi had so say to him. He walked out, leaving Sasuke the way he found him, in Naruto's bed, not feeling any better.

Itachi didn't say anything Sasuke had wanted to hear. He didn't bother explaining himself. The only reason he'd came was to assure Sasuke that he was still welcome in his home. It was thoughtful of him; it's not as if Sasuke wasn't appreciating it. But he would rather go home and hear the rest of what his father had to say, especially after they had a chance to calm down than go to Itachi - which his brother must have realized, for he had said that Sasuke should come to him _if things went bad at home_.

"I don't get it. Why would your father think you were guilty of anything?" Naruto finally asked. He hadn't moved at all since Itachi walked out. His eyes were puffy from sleep; face still a little red on one side. "How can you be guilty for someone drawing you?"

The light was brighter outside. Some steps passed down the hall and a couple of doors opened and closed. Even though he knew he should go, at the moment, Sasuke was more willing to answer Naruto's questions than those his father had left.

"It's hand-drawn porn, apparently, all over your friend's room." He said, not able to help but be amused with the way Naruto's eyes widened. "My father seems to think that because I came home once drunk, I am probably posing naked on a random whim as well."

"That's not funny." Naruto said. Sasuke wasn't even aware that he was smirking, but that wasn't because he was making jokes; it was the way Naruto had flushed pink like he was the one whose father had seen his naked pictures. He recovered quickly, glanced down to where Sasuke's shirt moved up to show a little bit of skin and grinned. "But maybe you should consider it, in case they kick you out. I bet you'd earn fortune."

It was a compliment, so Sasuke probably should've expressed his gratitude or something. But the words 'kick out' felt as if someone kicked his stomach. "That's not funny either."

"I need to head down for breakfast soon." Naruto said after a moment. "Are you going home?"

_Yes_, Sasuke thought and said, "I'm staying here."

Naruto didn't seem surprised; he simply climbed off the bed over Sasuke's slightly bent knees. From the chest at the bottom of the bed, he retrieved some clothes. Paying no attention to Sasuke - though even a moron would know that was for the show - Naruto changed right there, not bothering to seek privacy in any way. Watching Naruto's tanned skin shine like gold on morning light also felt like a kick in the stomach and the pain was purely emotional as well. Sasuke was too drained to react in any other way.

Naruto grabbed some things from another drawer, offered a worried smile and walked out. There was a solid sound of key clicking in the lock as soon as the door had closed, and then steps walking away. Sasuke wondered what was wrong with him for not protesting against being locked inside of Naruto's room without being consulted about it, was the fever getting back, was he that tired? But aside from odd loneliness he wasn't accustomed of experiencing, he was feeling fine.

Fine enough to drift off, anyway.

Sasuke's first month of dreaming about Naruto had been all about sex, the one they had and a lot about things they never even talked about. Those dreams were short and hot and were leaving him feel better, for awhile. After the thing with Sakura – and as a result of it in some insane way, kissing in Itachi's office - they had rarefied and softened. Sasuke was more than ready to take it as a sign that he was regaining his sanity.

With the pneumonia fever, things had changed. His dreams had changed. Though still mostly about sex, those dreams were long and full of touches, words, kissing and looks, they were crowded with feelings that were not real, just fever induced illusions and nightmares. It was the kind of dreams that make a breakfast taste like it was made from the sheets of a history book, without spices; the kind that you wake up from more exhausted then you were before you went to sleep. The leftovers lingered for hours, sometimes even days – and thank God they were not regular.

If Sasuke had any dreams while he was sleeping in Naruto's bed, for the first time ever and with Naruto with his arm around him they had disappeared under the forceful presence of Itachi who woke him up. It was probably for the better, considering.

But now, when the messing around with the lock on the door from the outside startled him up from the morning nap, Sasuke could clearly remember what he was dreaming about – not least because he was hard under the covers because of it.

He could see himself, moving over Naruto in a strange bed that felt familiar and comfortable, but he could also feel it, ever small touch; he could hear every gasp and moan and it all smelled like nettle and apples. The expression he saw on himself in the dream was the one he saw on the drawing his father had brought home, everything that he felt, everything that he was and all he had wanted on that dreamed bed, it was all so clear on his face. It was all there.

When Naruto walked in and quickly closed the door behind him, eyes bright and hair wildly sticking up, there was no doubt in Sasuke's mind about who was there on that picture with him, in reality. Just because Sasuke didn't want to consider it didn't mean that people around him would miss how insanely, stupidly lovesick he was.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had flattened his expression to the best of his abilities before shaking his head. The edge of the cover brushed over his chin, and a bit of light disappeared from Naruto's eyes. "Listen. Are you planning on going home or not?"

_Of course I am_, Sasuke formed as the answer in his head before saying, "No."

He figured Naruto would tell him that he could get in trouble, or something. He won't make it easy, for nothing more than because he was sleepy and it was warm under the covers, on the pillow that probably smelled like nettle even though his nose was too used to it to distinguish it. He wanted it to last just a little bit longer.

Naruto set on the edge of the bed, gathering one leg underneath him. He looked uncertain which was in odds with Sasuke's expectations. You don't kick someone out looking uncertain, or – Naruto wouldn't look like that.

"Your parents must be worried."

"I left Itachi's number on the fridge two years ago." Sasuke answered, slipping a bit to the right in case Naruto needed more space. "It's in very ugly red, hard to miss."

Naruto forced the flicker of amusement off his face, "Your mum had already called him."

"If he's that much on an ass not to call her back, she will call him again." Sasuke answered. There was something behind that conversation that did not sound like a 'get out' demand. "All she needs is a good excuse, anyway.'

"So you're not going home." Naruto asked again, though it didn't sound too much like a question. "And I guess you don't feel much like going to Itachi's."

"No."

"But you can't stay here." Naruto finally said. "I'd get in trouble."

"Do you have raids and check ups?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want to get out of the bed, but he couldn't stay if people were coming in to check on Naruto.

"No, what do you think this is an institution for young offenders? We're just orphans. But there are twenty seven kids, most of them living on this floor, walls with elephant ears and Snow Football Tournament in the back yard before noon." Naruto said. "Well, we renamed it to 'Wet Tournament'; there is hardly enough of snow outside for a winter game. But you see the problem."

Oh, Sasuke could see the problem clearly. The problem was he didn't want to go home. Worse than that, what he wanted was to stay in Naruto's bed, preferably with Naruto next to him. They were too close and he wanted to touch. They were all serious problems and he was lacking the will to deal with them.

But he could see _Naruto's_ problem, too, so he moved to stand up. He's been a coward long enough anyway. It was time to go home and tell his father that his plans for future did not involve him working as a nude model for extra money – not even for an undercover assignment, if a thing like that existed outside of the movies.

Naruto stopped him, placing hand flat against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke froze and looked up as his heart rate increased with a painful twist. Naruto didn't seem to have noticed.

"The thing is that if all you need is to get out of the house for a couple of days, I have a place you can stay at. It'd be like short vacation." Naruto said in a rush, almost like so he wanted the offer out before he could change his mind. "But I don't want trouble with your father, so you'd have to call them – or send a message - and tell them where you are."

_I should go home_, Sasuke thought. He knew better this time, though, so when he opened his mouth, he knew that was not what would come out. "Fine."

Naruto looked startled, like he wasn't expecting Sasuke to actually agree. But he recovered soon enough and stood up. "Hurry, then, while everyone is still in the canteen."

"Can't I go to the bathroom first?"

"Uh," Naruto said, glancing to the door like they had instructions. "If you really, really have to."

"No, it doesn't matter."

In his school backpack, Naruto threw a couple of things Sasuke couldn't see. He was putting Itachi's coat on. His hand was hurting him some, it was red and swollen so he had to put it though the thick sleeve carefully.

"Hey," Naruto said, ready to go with his backpack over his shoulder and facing Sasuke in the middle of the room. "You're hurt!"

Sasuke dismissed him, buttoning up his coat. "It's nothing."

But Naruto was already reaching, so he caught Sasuke's hand before it fell down. His touch was careful, gentler than a feather, not even brushing the painful blister. He swallowed, and Sasuke thought, _please don't_, knowing it was useless.

"How the…," Naruto started and than changed his mind. "Was it your father?"

Sasuke was not quite as angry as he thought he would be, but he jerked his hand away just the same. Naruto's fingers were still alive on the sensitive skin as he snapped. "My father would never do a thing like that. It was an accident; no one was even on the same part of the room with me."

His voice was so angry that the words were barely more than a hiss. There was nothing but profound relief on Naruto's face. "Sorry. This place – I guess…"

"I don't need you to save me." Sasuke interrupted.

On this, Naruto's eyes flickered with anger, "What you need, I can't give you."

What was it that he thought Sasuke needed had stayed unsaid, because Naruto jerked his head that they needed to leave and Sasuke didn't care to ask. It was likely some bullshit anyway.

With Naruto knowing exactly in what direction to look and where to be careful, they were out on the icy wind in no time. Most of the snow from the previous night had melted leaving everything wet and mostly gray. Sasuke followed Naruto's lead, not asking questions. He had the impression Naruto was angry, although he had no right. Just because he was in position to hear more sad stories than others didn't mean he could make assumptions like those. It was just a burnt hand, it could have happened at any time.

He noticed somewhere along the way that the houses were starting to be a rarity in the area they were going through. He didn't say anything and when Naruto approached an old, rotting train wagon, still covered in snow on some laces, Sasuke regretted it. What the hell was Naruto thinking?

"What is this?" He asked when Naruto pushed the door until they slid open and stepped up.

"It's, like, Home's shared hiding place." Naruto said. He glanced back, saw Sasuke's face and laughed. "But don't worry, princes, I have a slightly better place in mind for you. It has working faucets and even a couple of books, though I'm not sure you'll like them."

With the feeling of profound relief, Sasuke followed Naruto inside. It turned out, though, that it wasn't so bad. It wasn't much warmer than it was outside, but all the windows were closed, even somewhat clean. Old curtains were still workable, gray where the remains of dark green were not visible. Seats in the compartments were well preserved; pale in color but looking intact otherwise. There was no dust; the place was certainly used a lot.

"Hey," Naruto said, not looking back. "You've said you had keys, did Itachi take them back?"

"No, I still have them." They were in his pocket, because it felt safer to keep them there than in the wide pocket of Itachi's coat.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, "You think I could, er, borrow them for a couple of hours?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, wondering if Naruto would actually say it. He thought he knew, though; Naruto wanted to cut a set for himself. That, considering that guy Naruto was afraid is hurting some children, was not a terribly bad idea.

"Cause I like keys?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke took the set out of his pocket. Every key was neatly labeled. He took off the one that was for Itachi's office and gave Naruto the rest of it.

The compartment in front of which they had halted opened without a warning, startling them both. Sasuke stepped back instinctively, but it took only a stray glance to recognize pale face on the other side of the open door.

"Sai!" Naruto barked, in surprise and anger, making the guy retreat a little back to the compartment.

_My __colleagues__ saw them!_ Sasuke heard echoing in his head as he stepped forward. He had never before used his left hand to hit someone, but it had worked out well enough, even with the pain that shot through his arm. Sai was down on the floor.

"Do you have more of those pictures?" Sasuke demanded. He could see anger and danger on Sai's face, that he was deciding that he should stand up and fight. It didn't matter, Sasuke stepped closer.

"No." Sai said, but only after glancing at Naruto behind Sasuke. "Your father had burned them all."

"Every last one?" Sasuke wanted to know for sure, to confirm. The compartment was full of things. It looked like Sai had moved in.

"He had burned everything I ever kept on paper, including landscapes." Sai answered, full of resentment.

"Good."

Sasuke wanted to hit him again. He had a little problem with hitting someone who wasn't bothering to stand up, but the voice of his father was yelling in his head, so the anger spiked up in his stomach…

Then Naruto pulled his hand around him and yanked him backwards.

"Come on, it's not like he knew you'd get in that much trouble, it's just what he does." Naruto said, holding Sasuke firmly against his chest. The anger melted somewhat, but Sasuke still had an urge to free himself and hit the fucker that got him _in that much trouble_. For nothing but the itch to fight, he wanted to check if what his father was saying about Naruto was true, was really as capable as all that – but that should probably wait for a time when he didn't have both his hands hurting. "Find someone else, Sai, and think about skipping town. Itachi's just about ready to kill you."

Naruto closed the compartment door before he let Sasuke go, but Sasuke took the look of pure fear on Sai's face with him. It was the first emotion he recognized on that face. It gave him even greater satisfaction than hitting the guy had.

"Come on, I need to get my key." Naruto sighed as Sasuke examined his hand. Half turned already, he grinned, "Remand me to show you how to hit some time."

Naruto opened a door at the end of the line and disappeared inside. Sasuke peeked in. It was just another empty compartment, but Naruto leaned over and pulled out a single key from someplace Sasuke couldn't see.

When he showed it, grinning, Sasuke informed him, "There is nothing wrong with the way I hit."

"Well, no, there's not," Naruto said pushing his way back to hallway, "If you're six years old and a girl."

Well, so much about waiting until his hands healed. "I doubt you can really tell if you haven't had a chance to experience it."

Naruto stopped. Slowly, he turned back to face Sasuke, that grin still in place, but with sharp, challenging edge. Slightly dizzy, Sasuke recognized the surge of adrenalin; even it was not induced by anger this time. Naruto took a small, automatic step forward, but then he stopped.

"Maybe some other time, when you're not hurt." He said and Sasuke remembered to take in some air. Naruto's grin lost that predatory quality, but it was still slightly challenging. "It's unfair enough when both of your hands are not disabled."

"Are you sure you are not just looking for an excuse?" Sasuke asked, even thought the moment had clearly passed. Naruto turned to lead the way, because there was only one way out. The train wagon was apparently too damaged on the other end; a couple of compartments were completely wracked, closing the passage on the other exit.

"Could be." Naruto admitted over his shoulder and stopped in front of the compartment Sai was in. "It's too early and I have too many things to do today to drag you to the hospital now."

Naruto opened the doors again, just as Sasuke caught up with him, ready to answer. Open worry on his face threw Sasuke off, so he just glanced inside. Sai was sitting under the window, looking at his swelling eye in a small mirror.

"Why was the police in your apartment anyway?" Naruto asked when Sai looked back, flat and disinterested expression back on his face. "Where is Suigetsu?"

"He was arrested. For possession."

For possession of drugs? Sasuke's father had said they went there on a raid. They had found what they were looking for – and more.

"Brilliant." Naruto muttered, and then added, "I meant what I said. Find a mouse hole and stay there; I've never seen Itachi so angry before."

Sai answered nothing.

Twenty minutes later, they entered a small gate. The house in the unkempt yard was small, only one story. It looked better than a train wreck, so Sasuke waited - as instructed - while Naruto went down the stairs and used the key he retrieved. Moments later, Naruto emerged back and unlocked the front door.

"It's probably a little cold inside, but I turned the heating on." He said apologetically. "I wasn't expecting to be at the house until the tournament is over, in about two days from now, so I turned it off yesterday morning. It shouldn't take long, though."

There was a small hall that was leading right into the living room. To the right, the kitchen was visible and there were three more doors leading from the room. Everything was clean at the first glance – aside from the small mess on the table – TV guide, some school stuff, chocolate wrapper; it was nothing severe. It was far better than Sasuke was expecting.

"What is this place?"

"It's my – it's the house I lived in with my parents after we had moved here," Naruto explained. There was no emotion traceable in his voice, but he wasn't looking at Sasuke when he was talking. "First to the left was my room, but it's just the crap room now. The next is the bedroom, straight up is the bathroom – if you're going to take a shower, the towels are in the cupboard inside. Kitchen is there."

A shower sounded amazing. But the thought of putting on back the same clothes Sasuke was sleeping in was unpleasant.

"Does anyone live here?"

"Well, I do. Sort of. I was supposed to move back in as soon as I was eighteen – that was why my Godfather fixed everything and found someone to clean it completely – and again before the holidays. But things changed, I won't leave Home, not until I have to." Naruto explained, letting his backpack fall on the couch. "I still come here as often as I can; I was here for the most of the break, even some nights."

Probably the nights that Kabuto guy was off duty.

"There should be some food in the fridge, but it is probably safer if you don't eat it if you don't have to." Naruto added when Sasuke failed to say anything. "I'll bring something with me later."

"Fine."

Naruto grinned, returning to the door toward the exit where Sasuke was still standing. "And I have to go now, so there is only one thing left."

What thing? Compensation?

…That should not have triggered_ those_ mental pictures. He was hopeless.

Naruto put his cell phone out of the pocket and offered it. "I will pick it up later. Just – call them, or send a message. Anything."

Sasuke took the phone. Naruto was looking at him a moment longer, before he turned to the door. "Okay, then. There are clean sheets somewhere in the closet if you don't want to use mine, so try to sleep away those terrible circles around your eyes. I'll be back as soon as can."

There was no pause to fit any answer before the door closed behind Naruto. Sasuke checked the backpack he had left behind – as he thought, it was some clothes inside. The room wasn't very warm, but there was a neatly folded blanket on the couch. Sasuke set at the edge and did what Naruto had asked; he sent a message to his father and shut off Naruto's phone, just in case they called it back.

Bathroom first, with shower; sleeping after that. He'd better avoid the refrigerator altogether, though. Knowing Naruto from his lunch breaks at school, it was probably empty or full of garbage.

And later, maybe, he would look for those books Naruto had mentioned.

* * *

A/N: I'd just like to thank you once more for all the great birthday wishes. You guys are amazing and wonderful and I love and adore each and every one of you!

Anyway, no cunning methods, like accidentally mentioned birthdays, to make you review this time, I just hope you like the chapter.


	12. Chapter 10

Part Ten

* * *

Naruto came back around five in the afternoon.

Until then, Sasuke had gotten a shower, about five hours of sleep, some stale crackers and a quite a bit of time brooding over one of half a million martial arts books that were all over the house. His hands were not hurting him – or at least, not more than his left shoulder was. Maybe, if he got really, really bored, he'd ask Naruto for that tip about hitting people. Despite the weird mood from that morning, it was more than obvious Naruto knew what he was talking about.

In the smaller room, the one buried in junk, there was a chest full of trophies and medals. Most of it was won by Naruto's mother, but quite a few of them were Naruto's. Between them and him throwing around fully trained cops at fourteen, Naruto had apparently been his mother's best student.

In order to avoid thinking about his own, more pressing problems – like what to throw at Itachi next time he saw him and about his stomach _roaring_ with hunger, Sasuke was thinking about Naruto a lot. Which was not odd, he was in Naruto's house. Surrounded by Naruto's things. Wearing Naruto's clothes - including his underwear, which was kind of a turn on.

That line of thought was leading only to one direction – back to the bathroom. Therefore, it wasn't all that weird that Sasuke couldn't tell if he was happy or annoyed when the front door opened suddenly.

Naruto didn't look happy to see _him_, in any case. He did, however, look relived. And his hair was dump and much darker than usual because of it. It was either snowing or raining outside, or both.

"Hey! You hungry?" Naruto asked.

Just about ready to start nibbling on the cushions. "Yes."

"Well, that's good. I have lunch." Naruto said, lifting one of two large plastic begs in his hands. "And things Itachi went home to get for you – clothes and - I don't really know, I wasn't looking - and _this_."

_This_ was salve for burns Naruto took out of his pocket, but more pressing things came home running. "Itachi went home for my things?"

"I guess." Naruto shrugged. "He might have paid someone to break in and meet him on a corner as far as I know, but he said he's going to go and get some things you might need just before he left me with fifty kids fighting over a ball."

That didn't really distract Sasuke from the fact that his brother most likely had returned home twice in the last month because of him, but Naruto obviously didn't know anything else so, getting up from the couch, Sasuke instead asked, "He left you alone with them?"

"Well, no, Kurenai was there." Naruto made a face. "In high heels. They are all going to die once I get out of there – or maybe they will hire someone to run around and catch little kids like tennis balls."

Nothing really to say about that, so…"My lunch?"

Naruto peeked in both begs before choosing one to take with him toward the kitchen. "_My_ lunch, too. I was in a hurry – there is nothing better to starve you than football in the back yard."

Sasuke's stomach protested against that unjust theory. Sleeping and holding a book had starved him plenty.

"So who won?"

Naruto grinned over the plates he was setting on the table. "I did, of course."

"Isn't it unfair for you to play if you are the oldest there?"

"Not when there are fifty of them against me alone. And fifteen-year olds are much bulkier now than they were in our time, you know." When Naruto pushed the plate to him, Sasuke barely took a moment to see what it was before grabbing the fork. He didn't miss a slightly sulky look Naruto gave him. "And you made it sound bad. I _have_ to be there – and I have the right to be there while I'm in school, anyway."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He poked a sore spot, but he didn't want to ask about it – if he couldn't think of anything Naruto would be touchy about, it meant that it was in Naruto's head. Besides, you don't talk with your mouth full.

Naruto, of course, was unfamiliar with that rule. "What were you doing all day?"

"Mostly sleeping."

Naruto stopped eating to look expectantly at him. "…And?"

"Reading."

Naruto hummed. "Were you jerking off in my bathroom?"

When the first instinct – to choke on the aftertaste of the food – had passed, Sasuke focused on Naruto, whose eyes were sparkling with mischief and challenge across the table. He frowned in mock remembrance.

"Twice." Naruto widened his eyes and let out a strangled sound. "I _told_ you I was mostly sleeping."

Every word was true and also the implication that it would be more than twice if he wasn't so tired. Naruto was the first one to take his fork again.

"And reading, yeah."

The rest of the lunch passed in a kind of silence that felt like someone – namely Naruto – was going to burst into laughter any moment. Feeling oddly light, Sasuke said when Naruto was taking his plate to the sink.

"My shoulder hurts."

"Yeah, you're holding it oddly." Naruto answered through the clatter. "If it's any consolation, Sai's still worse off – which I told your brother, in a probably futile attempt to prevent him from committing a murder."

"What am I doing wrong?"

The clatter of the dishes stopped. "You're kidding, right? Not that it's much of a joke."

Alright, that was an odd response. Naruto was staring back at him like trying to force a seven-year-old to admit he stole a candy.

"I'm not kidding. Asking is the quickest and the most efficient way to gain or complete knowledge. And you seem fairly competent, judging by all the gold medals and other junk."

"That's not what I – and it was long time ago!" Naruto said, slightly frustrated and glaring.

"So you forgot."

"I didn't – you can't _forget_ it." Naruto snapped. "It's just… It's not a history lesson, I'd have to _show_ you."

Ah. They'd have to touch, maybe or at least pay close attention to each other.

…And what was Naruto's problem with that?

"So?"

He kept his face flat, and Naruto glared harder. "_So_… Oh, whatever, you'll see for yourself, just let me wash these first."

After the dishes, Naruto put the food away, wiped the sink and the table, and when he started on the counter, it was clear he was procrastinating. Predictably, that upgraded the situation from potentially useful to potentially fun. Sasuke grabbed his wrist none too gently and pulled him out the kitchen, ignoring the slightly sulky, "This is not your brightest moment, I'm telling you."

It probably wasn't, because Sasuke was very aware of Naruto's warm skin under his palm, but he decided he didn't care. It was much too late to care about it, anyway. And Naruto shouldn't be so shy after popping out jerking off questions out of nowhere.

Naruto effortlessly released his wrist despite the rather forceful grip. It was actually kind of mesmerizing to watch, the way he just sort of twisted his hand a little and Sasuke had to let go. It was not a matter of choice, or even pain. His fingers simply opened.

Naruto caught his fascination and smirked. He kicked the coffee table flat against the couch, in a fluid motion that made it clear it was something Naruto had done hundreds of times before. The scarcely furnished living room opened immediately, leaving the entire middle area empty.

"Okay." Naruto drawled. "The thing about martial art is, it's all about anatomy."

Coming from Naruto, that sounded oddly… logical. Sasuke lowered himself on the floor after him without waiting for instructions. It wasn't cold, because the carpet was thick. Naruto glanced around them and, after failing to find what he was looking for, took a chain with a small pendulant off his neck.

"Basically, once you figure out how a body works, it is easy to use it to your advantage." He closed his hand around the pendulant. "Take this from me."

"What?"

"The necklace. Force it out of my hand."

Sasuke frowned. What that had to do with learning how to hit someone better? But Naruto seemed very serious and expectant, holding his fisted hand up so he complied.

Naruto wasn't about to let go of it easily, so even though Sasuke was using both of his hands against Naruto's one, it took about ten seconds. In the end, Naruto let go of it, laughing despite of the new, violently red scratches all over his fingers.

"Alright, my turn."

It was like Sasuke wasn't holding it at all. Naruto simply went for his pinky finger, twisted it to the side and it was either let go or have the finger broken. Now when Sasuke saw it and thought about it, it seemed like a really simple solution.

"Find the weakest spot and take advantage of it."

"Yep. Easy, everyone says that – but for some reason, most people need to see it first." Naruto said. He was snickering a little, probably at the expression Sasuke had on his face. "It's practically the same thing with the wrist grab, which you could've seen earlier if you paid attention."

He was referring to when he had twisted his arm free earlier. Sasuke had noticed, but he wasn't sure what he was doing, so he waited for an explanation.

"Give me your hand." Naruto commanded instead of explaining. Without hesitation his time, Sasuke did what it was asked of him. Naruto carefully wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's wrist. "Now make me let go."

On the first instinct, Sasuke jerked his arm toward himself. It clicked soon enough, though, so he froze. Keeping in mind what Naruto had done – twisted his hand somehow – and remembering that he should find the weakest spot, he tried carefully to shift his hand. The weakest point was where Naruto's fingers were almost closing; Sasuke focused the force of the tug on that spot - and just like that, he was free.

Naruto's face was beaming with pride. It was disturbing.

Sasuke said, "It seems it was a good idea after all."

Naruto's beaming solidified into stubbornness. He stood up quickly and said, "Come on up, I want to show you something else."

Because the words Sasuke had said were practically a challenge and Naruto was not firing back, he was probably getting ready to prove his point. To delay and give himself time to slow his heart rate a little, Sasuke rose slowly after him.

"What?"

"It's not just inflicting pain. Sometimes, to make someone do what you want despite their will, you can just encourage their body to do what it does best."

Was that just Naruto staring intensely or was that sentence one grand innuendo?

Despite the distraction, Sasuke's mind tried to soak in the actual words. That would obviously work only if will and natural body instinct clash…

"Oh, don't make wrinkles," Naruto said, very lightly. "I'll show you."

"Yes, you seem to like showing."

"It's easier, because you learn quickly. By the time I'd find words for one, you could learn five different things." Naruto grinned. Despite of the changed mood, some of that insane pride shone through again. "Turn around."

"Why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So I could steal your wallet while you're not looking."

"It's not on me."

"Well, there is nothing to be afraid of then. Turn around."

With one last look – that was hopefully coming off more as warning than as nervousness – Sasuke turned.

"Now what?" He asked, as Naruto came closer to stand just behind him. That proximity would have been enough to have Sasuke uncomfortable any other day, but this afternoon, it just made him think that no matter what Naruto had in mind, getting tips from him was a very good idea indeed.

"Now, let's assume I want you on the floor."

…That had to be on purpose, right? Sasuke glanced back over his shoulder, but Naruto was wearing that serious expression from before.

"For the requirements of the exercise?" He asked. Naruto, who was standing not a step away, raised both of his eyebrows.

"If you say so." He answered, in amused tone – which was not at all reassuring. "I could try to trip you, or push you down – which I won't, because you scratch like a wildcat – but there is an easier way."

Before Sasuke could vocalize his protest on the word choice, Naruto crossed that last step and was standing so close they were touching in places. Cursing inwardly his stupid obsession with Naruto's shampoo – especially after seeing in the bathroom that it was a baby-friendly shampoo– Sasuke inhaled and waited.

"What is it that allows us to stand without much effort?" Naruto asked. Sasuke, disappointed with the absence of Naruto's hands on him, tried to think. It wasn't really working properly, but fortunately, Naruto wasn't expecting it. "We lock our knees. But they are very easy to unlock."

He moved a little, just enough so Sasuke could feel him brush against his ass. Distracted by it, he barely felt the light pressure of Naruto's knees on the back of his own, before his legs buckled up without any pain and any warning.

Naruto didn't let him fall.

He could have, even though he was probably planning to do it, if his tone had been any indication. But he caught Sasuke long before he hit the floor, and pulled him back up, against his chest.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked. Not that he cared.

Naruto was not letting go. When he answered, his entire lowed side of the face was buried in Sasuke's shoulder, so it came out slightly muffled. "I unlocked your knees for you."

"What?" That was one 'what' too many in one day, but it was kind of hard to think.

"Like this." Naruto said and repeated it. Because he was holding him firmly, Sasuke was not about to fall, but it would be very hard to keep up without being held up. Even a light pressure on the back of his knees was enough to bring him down. Still holding on, even though Sasuke had straightened himself for the second time, Naruto asked, "You still think this was a good idea?"

Well, it was not exactly as Sasuke was imagining it. It wasn't even about hitting people; Naruto just showed him things he knew would get them in an awkward position. But exactly because of that… "Yes, I do."

"Well," Naruto answered, voice hoarse but sulky anyway, and shifted to press his impressively hard erection just under Sasuke's ass. "I don't."

And _then_ he let go, the little moronic _shit_.

Completely unprepared for it, Sasuke stumbled sideways, but because his knees were under his command, he quickly steadied himself. When he turned to express his anger Naruto met his glare flatly.

"There are DVDs and some old tapes in the drawer under the television set. You can find plenty tips on them."

"I saw movies before, and they were apparently not helpful." Sasuke snapped.

"It's not movies, it's the seminars my mother organized or participated in. She was a highly respected expert, you know." It was a little hard to stay upset when Naruto was grinning to cover the emotional wave over his face, but Sasuke managed it. "And there are also some videos of the contests I'd won. You should definitely see that."

On the last part, the grin got the glow of sincerity in it. Sasuke left it on the other side of the bathroom door, snapping the door shut after himself.

He was a little flustered and still very much aroused. A month ago, Naruto would not miss that opportunity for anything. There was no question about him being interested, so what the fuck was wrong? What did he want, to be begged?

Annoying little _idiot_.

When Sasuke came back to the living room, Naruto had returned the coffee table on its place and was going through a pile of hand-marked disks and tapes.

"Here," He said, not looking up. "This is from when I won my first gold. And this, this is from the last completion I had participated in, but I was disqualified for fighting in the corridor before it started, so I'm not actually on it."

A bit calmer now, Sasuke asked, "Why did you stop training?"

And when? When his parents died, as a sign of mourning?

Naruto made a face as he glanced up. "My mum was starting to act like one of _those_ parents. So I quit it."

"One of _those_ parents?"

"You know the kind that makes pressure on their child to be good at something. She was becoming really annoying, even started to give me 'strength boosts' and what-not…"

"Strength boosts? Like what, steroids?"

Sasuke wasn't really serious about it, but there was apparently a good reason why people told jokes in a tone of voice that was implying that they were not serious.

"Are you crazy? I was talking about her horrible shakes made of raw vegetables, that was – a reason enough to quit in its own, really. I was thirteen, she was my mum! She wouldn't give me something like that!"

Sasuke, fired up with the glare, raised an eyebrow. "You thought my father had burnt my hand."

"But you are the one who's acting like your father is some sort of gay-people eating monster! What am I supposed to think?"

"It was never a matter of domestic violence," Sasuke answered after a moment. "I just didn't want them to be disappointed in me."

"How was I supposed to know that? Dealing with you is harder than dealing with the entire building of abused and abandoned children." Naruto sighed overdramatically. "If you would only _talk_ occasionally…"

"I talked just now. Therapy session is over, so play something."

After a long moment of silence, Naruto picked a tape. "How about my first training ever?"

"If you get dragged all over the floor a lot on it, sure. I'm in the mood for that."

"It was my first training," Naruto repeated impatiently, but he walked over to play the tape while Sasuke took set on the couch. "I'm mostly learning how to roll and trying to keep my pants on."

Sasuke waited until Naruto pressed a button on the TV and turned to find a sitting place for himself to say, "That obviously became a problem for you at early age."

Naruto stopped dead, either trying to understand or think of a retort to the comment. There was a flicker of something – annoyance or hurt on his face at one moment, but it passed before Sasuke could make sense of it. He threw himself on the couch, on the opposite side from Sasuke, before answering, "Says mister We Have to Have Ground Rules. Where did you pick that one up, at mathematics summer camp?"

As the matter of fact…. "None of your business."

But it was too late. Naruto saw it, or put it together.

"You didn't? But – but they are all – _nerds_."

Sasuke gave him a flat look.

"You're an exception!"

And another flat look.

"Okay, you're not an exception – but you're kind of cute and they all wear glasses and have – button-up sweaters. With _rhombs._"

"And all kids living at the Home are delinquents and criminals." Sasuke said, thinking over the 'you're kind of cute' statement. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Itachi had got 'drop dead gorgeous' last night!

Although, the way Naruto was saying 'rhomb', like it was a symptom of cholera, was amusing.

"Ahh," Was all Naruto had to answer in his first try. Then he gave it another try, "Okay, I see your point but - Sasuke, you were sleeping around in _the math camp_. That just doesn't sound right; it's almost as bad as doing it in a church."

"It wasn't a _camp_, because we were staying in a hotel and I wasn't _sleeping around_ with anyone." And before Naruto could ask anything about it, Sasuke added. "Now play that thing already."

It soon became clear why Naruto had mentioned that he was trying to keep his pants on. They were too large for him, probably bought bigger to last some time. It was a home made video, taped by Naruto's father whose voice could be heard as he ordered people out of his way as he followed a six-seven year old Naruto around.

Tiny Naruto was getting instructions by a red haired woman that, even though she didn't have a single face line like Naruto, could not be mistaken for anyone but his mother. It was the shiny, bright grin and some other things; the expression in her eyes, the hand movements, the way she talked, heartily, loud and cocky.

After maybe half an hour, Naruto said, "This is the first time I'm watching these videos since they'd died."

Sasuke didn't answer anything, because the only thing that came to his mind was to say that he was sorry.

The almost-relaxed mood from the end of the conversation somehow lingered. Naruto pointed things out and explained them – not paying the slightest attention if Sasuke needed an explanation or not. It didn't matter, because it felt good to listen to him chatter, it was just as well that he wasn't depending on Sasuke to keep the conversation up. He just kept talking, and for a reward, he got an answer occasionally.

But he kept very carefully at his own side of the couch, like there was an invisible panel between them. It wasn't cold inside, but because of lying in bed for so long and because he could still feel the cold in his bones from the little walk from yesterday, Sasuke had wrapped himself in the blanket. It was… very comfortable. It was even better than those afternoons he was spending at Itachi's, even if just because Naruto couldn't sit still for the life of him. Every position he would take was interesting in its own way and showed off at least one curious part of his body.

And Sasuke never even tried to pretend that he wasn't looking. He thought about crossing the invisible barrier between them, press Naruto down against the armrest not unlike he did that morning on the field trip. It would be easy, much easier than that time. But because something has changed -something between them, something in Sasuke - it wouldn't be enough.

So Sasuke stared at the television, pretended he was bored to death or annoyed until Naruto announced, "I've got to go. The shift is about to change."

And next shift, Sasuke was guessing, was Kabuto's. "So go."

"Right." Naruto stood up. "I missed the dinner, so I should eat first. You want a sandwich?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered. It was a good idea.

When he started to move the blanket to get up as well, Naruto said, "No, you can stay, I'll bring it here."

Heh. Well, Naruto sure knew how to treat guests. He brought back tray of sandwiches in no time and placed it so Sasuke could reach it without moving too much. They ate in silence, Sasuke with his plate in his lap and Naruto kneeling next to the coffee table.

Naruto finished first, and not looking up from the small pile of bread crumbs said, "I wish you'd stop staring at me."

"Why?"

"Don't be stupid." Naruto snapped. "Stop staring."

Oh, but if he was going to get mad, it would be much easier.

Sasuke put the blanket off of his legs. "What would you have me do instead?"

Naruto looked at him, angry and sullen. He nodded at the plate, standing up. "Just give me that."

"I'm not done."

There was a bite or two left. Under Naruto's heated glare, Sasuke took as much time as possible to finish. Naruto lost his temper and tried to take the plate on his own.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded when Sasuke wouldn't let him take it. "Can't you just be – the way you usually are?"

"You are the one who's angry." Sasuke reminded him. To keep the plate from a very insistent Naruto, he kept it close to himself. It was a good tactic, because Naruto was not willing to make any physical contact. "What's wrong with _you_?"

"It's because you're staring!" Naruto said, loudly, almost panting with anger – or from attempts to take the plate. At any case, he was breathing too heavily for someone who was simply standing.

"What does it matter now? You're leaving." Sasuke pointed out. The light amusement over Naruto's anger faded. He was getting frustrated himself.

Naruto paused for a moment. In a swift move Sasuke wasn't anticipating at all and made every hair on him stand up, he leaned in and forced the plate out of Sasuke's hand effortlessly.

"I'm free tomorrow, so I'll be here." Naruto muttered, letting Sasuke's plate lay over his own for easier carrying. "I can't do this, okay? I can't do this all day long."

Naruto had retreated right away, but Sasuke was still under the influence of his sudden closeness, slightly disoriented and slightly breathless. The words got though anyway.

"I'll go home." He answered. It was simple.

"You don't have to – I don't want you to _go_!" Naruto said, exasperated. "I don't want to… It's just – if you would just…"

"Wear a blindfold?"

…Alright, who said that?

Naruto apparently wondered that himself, because he closed his mouth and was staring at Sasuke. "You – you need to give out some sort of alarm when you're planning to make a joke. A siren or something. So I can get prepared."

"Joking?" Sasuke asked, for nothing but to hear Naruto stutter again. "Who says I wasn't offering?"

Naruto opened his mouth and kept it like that for several long seconds. Then he swallowed with some effort, before breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't want you to wear a blindfold." He muttered. "But it doesn't matter, that is not what I brought you here! It's a friendly favor because you are having problems, you don't have to…"

…Pay for it? Jesus, what a _moron_. Can anyone possible be more stupid?

Naruto stopped talking and bit into his lip instead.

Without a word, Sasuke grabbed his belt and pulled him closer. Naruto went along with it without resistance until the last moment. He held himself propped on the backrest inches over Sasuke and sighed.

"Sasuke…"

"_Moron_." Sasuke told him and yanked harder. "One has nothing to do with the other. I wouldn't be here if I thought that was why you have invited me."

Naruto had given in and leaned closer before Sasuke stopped talking, so he breathed out the last part against Naruto's chin. Naruto's hands were in his hair at the same moment when their mouths met. He was impatient and he tasted like cheese; Sasuke couldn't remember experiencing neither before, but they felt so familiar, so welcome right then; he simply closed his eyes and bit back.

Naruto slid his hands lower and lifted him off a little so he could kneel at the edge of the couch. Through the kiss, he murmured, "You've lost so much weight", like he was doing that every day and could tell the difference from the effort that it took.

It wasn't worth talking back, because they were so close there were only clothes between them. Sasuke let Naruto lift him a little bit more; he even helped, until he was trapped between the backrest and solid warmth. It seemed for awhile that they couldn't stop kissing to do anything else, but then Naruto broke of, suddenly turning his head.

"I have to go." He panted. "I really have to."

"No, you don't." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's neck instead.

Naruto titled his head to give him better access. He reacted strongly on the touch of teeth, with a gasp and a shudder, but he wasn't moving. "I do. The shift is changing."

Of course, because he had to play the martyr; he just had to help even when that was not asked of him, no matter what the price. Knowing that it was a battle he would lose if he tried to talk him out of it, Sasuke dig his fingers into Naruto's back anyway and bit into his neck again.

Naruto shuddered again and sighed. "Sasuke, I have to…"

"Go." Sasuke finished and pushed him off. "I heard you."

For someone so insisted on going, Naruto only moved as far as Sasuke pushed him. "Don't be upset. I'll be back in the morning."

"I'm not upset."

"You are.".

"I'm _not_." Sasuke said, so upset he wanted to kick Naruto across the room. "You have some children to save from molestation, how can I be upset over that?"

"It's not – how do you know about that?"

"Aren't you in a hurry?"

Naruto grinned. He leaned back in and kissed him again, though it took a moment – and Naruto pulling on his hair harshly - before Sasuke decided to respond. "First thing in the morning. You better be here when I come back or I'll most likely do something embarrassing and possibly sappy."

"It's winter break." Sasuke said. The frustration – the emotional frustration, not the physical one – was easing a little. "I've no intention of getting up that early."

Though the threat sounded kind of scary.

"Good." Naruto beamed, kissed him again and got off the couch. A glance on the clock apparently told him that he was seriously late, so Naruto grabbed his things as quickly as possible and left. He was smiling sunnily all the way out, though.

It was – oddly hard to move from where Naruto had left him. Even the sexual frustration didn't seem worth the trouble. It was so different, what just happened and that seemed more important than anything. It was not easier, because Naruto was a fucking moron, but it was… lighter. Sasuke was feeling much lighter inside, willing to do what he wanted for once because…

Because he had already seen the disappointment on his father's face and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. And even if it was as horrible as Sasuke had expected, it was too late do anything about it. He survived, and in all honesty, it might have been worth it if he will stay free to feel like this, to be truthfully regretful about Naruto leaving and excited about him coming back in the morning.

The television was still turned on, there was some movie playing. After awhile, Sasuke even managed to figure out what was it about.

Later, when he was finally feeling tired enough to try to sleep, he took a shower. His clothes, neatly folded and packed into the plastic bag Naruto had left, was richer, softer and in much better colors than Naruto's, but the familiar pajamas didn't feel half as good against his skin.

Hair still dump, Sasuke was about to return to the living room when the front door unlocked from the outside and opened. He froze in the doorway, listening. Naruto had a Godfather who was helping with maintaining the house, right? That was probably that guy, not some burglaries. He will explain his presence – not truthfully, just in case, of course – and it will be fine.

But he was wrong; it was obvious when the figure walked from the darker hall through the open door in the living room. It was Naruto, Naruto came back.

"You're shouldn't be here." Sasuke remind him as Naruto let his heavy winter jacket slid down his shoulders.

"No one knows I am." Naruto answered. "I couldn't sleep."

He was not wearing the same thing he was wearing earlier. He was moving swiftly over the room, determination and smile in his eyes. It would be so difficult just not to look at him, not that Sasuke was trying very hard.

He was too busy keeping his voice, "You needed your own bed?"

"Not really." Naruto answered. He was quick, already close enough for Sasuke to feel the coldness that radiated off of his skin. "But thinking about you in my bed was not helping me sleep at all."

Naruto reached out and let his fingertips brush against Sasuke's stomach. It was a very odd gesture; his fingers were light and cold as ice.

Sasuke successfully repressed a shudder. "If you were thinking about me in your bed, maybe it's for the better you couldn't sleep. You're horribly loud when you're having a wet dream."

Naruto smiled lazily and pressed his entire palm on Sasuke's stomach to push him backwards through the open door into the bedroom.

"Everyone says that, but you're the only one who jumped me because of it."

That _must_ be a lie.

Sasuke took another step backwards on his own, then another; Naruto was following right after him. "It didn't turn out all that bad. You are moderately tolerable, if a little clumsy."

"_I_ am not the virgin here," Naruto answered. His hand was a little warmer when he tugged Sasuke's pajama shirt so a button or two opened. Then he caught up, pressed close and whispered, "But don't worry, we'll fix that in a moment."

Naruto's lips were still cold when they connected with his collarbone, Sasuke inhaled sharply at the burn they were causing. Traveling up over his neck they warmed up, but they still burned the skin they were touching and Sasuke was finding it really hard to breathe properly.

"Better undress, then." He finally said, yanking Naruto's shirt up. Naruto obeyed hastily. The shirt got a little stuck on his chin, so Sasuke pulled it further and kissed Naruto as soon as his mouth was free, abandoning the attempt to help half way.

As soon as Naruto got rid of the shirt, he returned the kiss and his arms found their way around Sasuke.

"Ooh, a bed." Naruto approved around the kiss when Sasuke hit the board. He broke it off then and did something with his leg – some odd little movement forward that was making Sasuke have to fight to keep balance. It was impossible, because Naruto was too close and they were intertwined so tightly, it was either to do what Naruto wanted or fall. "I'd let you top for your first time, I _really_ would – but I don't think I can."

Before Sasuke could form the response – something along the lines that no way in hell would he lay down and let Naruto mess around with his ass - they were both falling down on the mattress. Naruto was trying to finish unbuttoning his shirt and he was kissing Sasuke's neck again. Wet trails were tickling all the sensitive places Naruto was able to find again with surgical precision and Sasuke decided that his response can wait for the moment.

But Naruto stopped kissing to glance down.

"I _can't_ – help me, okay?" Naruto breathed, frustrated. Sasuke followed his gaze to where Naruto was still meddling with his buttons and his hands were either trembling or going around the buttons in a really odd way.

Instead of helping, Sasuke opened his legs and pulled him closer - until he could feel him completely, chest and groin against his own and heavy breathing over his chin. As Naruto crushed them together with a sharp movement that made sparks overload his brain and blacken his mind, Sasuke managed, "Bottom part is much easier to get off."

With a strangled gasp, Naruto ground against him once again, causing another wave of dizziness and warmth, before moving to tug off Sasuke's bottom pajamas.

"_Genius _made them." He said. He had less trouble undoing his belt and opening his jeans than he had with Sasuke's shirt, but his fingers were still unsteady and Sasuke watched hungrily as he got off the bed just to let them fall on the floor. Underwear followed, making it too hard to resist; Sasuke shifted lower in the bed to kiss his naked stomach before moving lower.

Naruto had choked on a moan half a moment before Sasuke reached low enough to lick over the head of his cock. It was that sound Sasuke liked, the one that turned him on so much in the first place to grab Naruto and throw him into his bed, so he licked again and sucked harder, trying to drive it out again.

After a few short seconds, Naruto pulled at his hair to tilt his head upwards.

"So clever." He said. Sasuke wanted to know what the hell was he talking about, but Naruto leaned in already to kiss him again. They moved up on the bed together. Naruto reached down to wrap his now very hot palm around Sasuke's erection and when Sasuke hissed in response, he murmured, "I like you so much more like this."

"Like what?"

Naruto never answered, he was too busy trying to touch and taste all at once. When Sasuke opened his legs again and their cocks brushed against each other, without anything in-between them this time, Naruto choked on a moan again.

It was a stupid question, anyway; all questions are when you know the answer.

***

Hours later, they were still awake – or at least, Sasuke was pretty sure they were. He was sore and dirty. The sweat had dried out on his skin, both his and Naruto's, and there was semen _everywhere,_ but he was still oddly content to let Naruto lay there with hands firmly around him.

And Naruto was oddly content to keep his mouth closed for a blissfully long time, just smiling and watching Sasuke's every small movement with shiny eyes.

When Sasuke had to move to find a little more comfortable position – because 'sore' was becoming 'hurting' whenever he wasn't too careful – Naruto said, "Told you that have to relax."

"I stopped listening to you right after you said 'God, sorry, I can't wait any longer!'. It was very tacky."

Naruto reddened, but he was not moving his arm as he shot back mockingly, "You poor thing. You had to fight the orgasm off that early?"

"Your weight was cutting off the blood supply to my brain."

"Ah, I was wondering what the cause was for all the loud moaning and disconnected sentences." Naruto grinned. "It was very out of character."

"Maybe the disconnected sentences," Sasuke allowed and yawned. "I am too tired to explain the concept of involuntary vocal response to physical stimulation, but I assure you that every person alive suffers from it."

"And I'm too tired to tell you that you are a freak for using words longer than your dick in four in the morning." Naruto grumbled and pushed himself away. "Which is a sure sign that I have to go, or I will fall asleep."

Cold despite of gathering the covers around him, Sasuke asked when Naruto came back from the epically short visit to the bathroom, "Will you get in trouble if you don't leave?"

"I might, but that would not stop me from staying." Naruto answered after finding his pants. "But as you already somehow figured out, I believe that one of the social workers working at the Home is punishing some younger kids in inappropriate ways. I have no proof, so I have to be around to prevent it."

"What do the kids say?"

"They say deny it or stay silent and when I press them, they cry and panic." Naruto said with a deep, worried frown. "But I've seen the bruises, and I have been lurking around Kabuto's office for long enough to be sure about this."

Naruto stopped talking to put on his shirt. He wasn't wearing that sour expression often, but only a moron would have any doubt that he was feeling guilty for coming back.

"And when you have to leave the Home?"

"There's about six months left and your brother is helping me." Naruto practically snapped. "Something has to change before that."

And if it doesn't, Naruto will beat up the molester and end up in jail. Brilliant plan. What the hell was Itachi thinking, anyway?

"I'll help you." Sasuke said, seating up so feet were almost reaching the floor. He surpassed the wince as pain shot through him. Naruto winded his eyes and the frown was gone. "Tomorrow you will tell me all about it, so we can make some sort of plan and find evidence."

"Itachi is helping me." Naruto said, but he was smiling.

"Itachi can only do so much without risking his job." Sasuke told him. "And I am planning to do this for a living and be very good at it. Let me help."

"What was that thing you are going to be studying again?" Naruto asked. He stepped closer to the bed, grinning.

They never talked about it, so Sasuke had no idea why there was again in that question, but he answered anyway, as simply as possible, "Sociology and criminology."

"And that will make you a super-cop."

Not really, no. "Yes."

Naruto leaned in close enough to brush their noses together and said. "Can you see through walls and read thoughts? Because that would be helpful."

"I can do better." Sasuke answered. "I can put my hands on really tiny cameras."

Naruto kissed him, quick and hard. "If you start showing that shiny new side of yourself around, I will be in so much trouble."

He grinned as Sasuke debated inwardly what could that possible mean and left without another word. Sasuke didn't have a new side. He didn't do or said anything _new_ - was it possible that a small change in manner could make such difference?

Sasuke took a shower and returned to bed sure he won't be up before noon on the next day, at the very least. He was wrong.

The doorbell woke him up long before that.

* * *

A/N: As Yuuko said yesterday, Sasuke really means business this time… Hope you liked the chapter, for there is only one (or two at the most) left. :D


	13. Homeward, Interlude II

Many thanks and a lot of love to Underhandycato for beta work.

* * *

Interlude II

Homeward

Against the light that was falling through the window oh of his house, Naruto could clearly see that there was some snow mixing in with the light icy rain. The wind had hit him before he closed the door behind him, reducing all traces of kissing Sasuke – _finally_ - to a memory. The emotion was still there, though. And his ears were still buzzing.

He wasn't sure what happened. There was no mistaking the change in the way Sasuke was treating him all day… No, that wasn't it. Sasuke was still insulting him or and cutting him off in the middle of the sentences; he was not suddenly a candidate for the world's nicest person reward. Nonetheless, Naruto had a good afternoon, if a little tense. But showing Sasuke tricks was fun and surprisingly, so was watching tapes. And teasing him about the nerds – but that part was also a little unsettling.

Naruto straightened his collar to protect his neck from the coldness as he rushed over the path toward the gate. Replacing the lights of his house with those of the street made him sad and even colder, but he had to go back. As good Sasuke proved himself to be as a distraction, Naruto was aware that there were more pressing things to do.

Two days ago, Itachi had called him into his office. They finally had something, though it wasn't much. One of the two brothers, boy of about seven, got sick. The fever was so high he couldn't stand up. The nurse had left the instructions on what to do over the night when she wasn't there, so when another set of pajamas was damp with sweat, Itachi had to change the boy. So he saw them, the bruises.

Itachi had said that until that point he couldn't do anything, not when he had nothing but Naruto's word to go by on – which meant that he had not actually believed him and then why was he helping at all? - but things changed. He said he would call the authorities so a proper investigation would be executed. The Home was very busy and crowded with the police since then. They asked questions – and of course, they found nothing. The kids were not saying a word. What the hell was Kabuto doing, what was it that he was saying to them so they would let themselves be brutally beaten and stay quiet about it?

Well, never mind. What mattered at the moment was that it was Kabuto's shift that night, starting at eleven. Because Itachi had no proof to direct the detectives to Kabuto, just the bruises, he wasn't suspended and it was his first time working since the investigation started. Naruto didn't really think Kabuto would do anything at a time like that, but months of constant worry created a habit. He wanted to go and do what he was doing all this time, make sure the kids are alright.

But he also wanted to stay.

Sasuke had epically bad timing. Of course, if he had made it clear that it was okay – because he was the one with the stupid rules in the first place – they could have the entire afternoon. It would have been easy, he could have just say something like – _you see, this thing with my father and Itachi, they made me see the world in different light_. _Can we fuck now? _Instead, Naruto had a hard time trying not to do anything. Sasuke was relaxed and he seemed somehow… _peaceful_. Naruto didn't want to spoil that. It turned out…

Meh. It didn't matter.

Naruto considered running, but the streets were too slippery. He hurried some anyway.

The Home wasn't locked. On a night as slippery as that night was, climbing through the window in the back was dangerous. Fortunately, Naruto had Sasuke's keys. Itachi's keys. He'd forgotten to give them back, though the copies were already finished. They cost him one hell of a lot, there were too many fucking keys, for every small room and corner of the Home. For everything but private offices - which was, unfortunately, what Naruto needed the most.

"A couple of more minutes and you would have been locked out." Kabuto's familiar, soft voice came from the only darkened corridor.

Naruto turned to face him, slowly. "Sorry."

He meant, 'sorry to disappoint you', but it worked just as well to sound like a proper apology. They both knew it wasn't, but if someone was listening in, Naruto wouldn't get in trouble. He had to work very hard not to get in trouble.

"It's too late to take a shower, I locked the bathrooms already." Kabuto informed him. The bastard, he was the only one who was locking them up – for supposedly safety reasons. So someone would not drown in the shower base sleepwalking, probably.

"Whatever." Naruto answered. He turned back to the hall his room was in, his insides boiling with anger and helplessness. Just thinking about Kabuto was enough to make him see red, talking to him was too much. He would snap again and he was still in trouble from the last time he had tried to confront Kabuto.

Inari was soundly asleep. Naruto walked inside and undressed as quietly as possible, so he would not wake the boy up. The covers and the bed were familiar, but Naruto was slightly uncomfortable. He was spending most of his nights back at home during the school break. That was just for the last month or so, but he was already getting used to it. He'd rather be sleeping on that old couch in the living room than here under normal circumstances and tonight…

Tonight, Sasuke was sleeping at his house. In his bed, under his sheets.

Naruto turned to face the wall.

It was very unfair that he had to come back here. Sasuke could change his mind, it wasn't not like he's very stable. Well, he could change his mind if Naruto stayed as well. But because of that, Naruto wished he was home. He wished he could use this chance because it was so very likely that it was his last one.

…And what that said about the quasi-relationship they had wasn't making him comfortable. There was barely any trust between them. They barely ever talked about things that mattered until that afternoon, so even if there were things they had in common, there was no way to know. Why exactly was he laying there, wanting badly to go back?

Naruto got up twice to walk up and down the hallway, just so Kabuto would know he was awake. When he finally thought it would be safe to sleep, he couldn't. As the silence of the night deepened, Naruto's anxiety loosened but he couldn't stop thinking. He couldn't stop trying to make sense of it.

It was more than hormones. It was… Like he had something he wanted for a very long time just within reach, only it wasn't all that long since he wanted Sasuke. He couldn't be even sure if it was really within the reach – and that just might be it. He might need to settle things down. It was about time they move, to one direction or the other.

And that kissing was certainly promising. The kissing, Sasuke's teeth and his nails; the way he reacted, trying to make Naruto stay, demanding and spoiled.

Thinking about it brought back the arousal. Naruto absolutely refused to take care of it with Inari sleeping in the upper bed. He should go to the bathroom. Or home. Kabuto wouldn't do anything when he knows the police were investigating. He wasn't crazy.

_Really? So beating up children is what every sane person should do? _

Naruto scowled at the thought. No doubt that there was something wrong with the guy, but he was always very, very careful. That was why he was never caught. So would a careful person like that do something knowing that there would be police roaming around first thing in the morning?

Besides, no one has had to know Naruto was not in his bed.

He got up, dressed again quickly, and picked up his shoes, feeling slightly feverish. It was well after midnight and if Naruto knew Kabuto – and he did – then it was easy to assume that the guy was in the common room, just across from the staircase, reading a book. It was what he was always doing. The problem was that he always kept the door open. Naruto would have to be very quiet.

When his hand closed over the latch, Naruto took a deep breath. He wasn't nervous. He snuck around Kabuto all the time, so if he got caught he would just go back to the room. Breathing deeply was helpful with relaxing tense muscles.

He gently pushed the door open. It made a very little, very soft sound. Nothing else moved, so Naruto stepped out and closed it just as softly. The only thing disturbing the silence as he made his way across the poorly illuminated empty hall was soft rustling of his jacket, but Naruto knew that he could hear it only because it was on him.

Once he reached the corner, Naruto carefully glanced through the open door, sticking to the shadow. The TV was actually on, but muted. He could see a shoulder in the armchair, facing the coffee table – not exactly away from the hallway, but just enough to the side. Once again, Naruto breathed in, then out and slid, barefoot, across to the staircase.

On the first landing, he stopped and listened. Nothing; not a single sound he could hear was coming from inside of the building, just a car passing outside. Naruto descended the rest of the stairway swiftly, put his shoes on, used one of two sets of keys he had on him and was out again on the freezing wind.

Not taking time to even button up his jacket, Naruto hurried down the bright street, away from the Home and back home, where…

Home, where Sasuke had promised he would wait.

One street blended into another, the second one into a third… And Naruto was panting slightly as he halted to open the gate. Excitement and anxiety ran through him when he saw the lights were still on. Not that there was chance in hell he'd let Sasuke bail out on him now. They needed to clear things up. Immediately.

The door he had locked on his way out was, of course, still locked. Naruto opened them on his own, instead of buzzing. The hallway was pleasantly warm but the living room behind it was overheated, it almost knocked him over as soon as he stepped in.

Then he saw Sasuke. He was standing with his mouth half open, like he was breathing though it, so Naruto was walking right across the room, one single purpose fueling his movements, in the next second.

He shrugged his jacket off.

"You shouldn't be here." Sasuke breathed. His eyes were wide, dark and following the jacket as it fell down.

"No one knows I am." Naruto answered, snapping Sasuke's attention back. "I couldn't sleep."

"You needed your own bed?" Sasuke asked. It was maybe meant like light mockery, but if so, Sasuke failed to deliver it. His voice was shaking, which sent a wave of tickling, pleasant sensation up Naruto's arms. Yeah, they were settling things tonight. And it was going to be _great_.

He was almost there, just a few steps, a couple of words…

"Not really." Naruto said, still walking. Though, yeah. He was, sort of, preferring his soft large mattress to Home's bed. Especially… "But thinking about you in my bed was not helping me sleep at all."

And he was finally there, at an arm distance. Sasuke hadn't moved at all, he was just standing there in his pajamas and with his hair that even damp defied gravity. Mind a little hazy from the hot air and flickers of desire, Naruto hesitated for a second.

If he reached out and Sasuke was not...

But the thought got lost on its way to forming. Naruto reached out. His fingers found solid warmth to brush against. Sasuke shivered violently at the touch with a small sound that was introduction into a sentence, "If you were thinking about me in your bed, maybe it's for the better you couldn't sleep. You're horribly loud when you're having wet dreams."

The last thoughts of possible refusal fled. Happy, for a second simply happy, Naruto smiled. He stepped closer, forcing Sasuke into the bedroom.

"Everyone says that," He said, shifting to direct them toward the bed. "But you're the only one who jumped me because of it."

It didn't matter that it wasn't true. It didn't matter because Sasuke took the next step on his own – not in hurry but as a way to take some control back. He also vocalized the need to regain power, "It didn't turn out all that bad. You are moderately tolerable, if a little clumsy."

But it wasn't working, it wouldn't work, not that night. For once, they were doing something Sasuke couldn't clam he was better at, even if he was.

"_I_ am not the virgin here," Naruto reminded him. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and when Sasuke took yet another step back, a couple of buttons opened. It revealed a bigger triangle of smooth skin that despite the odds looked paler in half dark. It was impossible to resist.

Naruto pressed closer, just enough to add, "But don't worry, we'll fix that in a moment" before finding that very interesting portion of warm skin with his mouth. Sasuke hissed and choked, digging his fingers into Naruto's arms harshly before yanking the shirt up.

"Undress then." He demanded at the same time. Naruto was only too happy to obey, but hands traveling up his chest were everywhere, pleading and distracting. With the cloth covering his eyes, Naruto released just how different this was from everything they had been doing together before. It was not gentle, he was not fooling himself that it would ever be gentle, just - intimate. Comfortable. Liberated.

Sasuke briefly tried to help with the shirt before he lost interest and settled with kissing Naruto with half of his face still covered. The taste had an edge from the toothpaste. Naruto got rid of the shirt finally to kiss back, with a new thing on his mind. He had to make absolutely sure Sasuke saw it, too. He had to make sure Sasuke was feeling it - the difference, the closeness, the… the _care_.

Why the hell were they still vertical?

Naruto pushed lightly and felt it when Sasuke hit the board. Finally. _Finally_.

"Ohh, bed." Naruto said. He could feel Sasuke's heart against his own, picking up the speed with the extension, from the kissing and harsh grasping at his shoulders – something that was clearly Sasuke's variation of hugging and thus pleasant and amusing.

Sasuke was so distracted, it was endlessly simple to trick him and tip his balance backward. As anger and helplessness – and God, was that curiosity? – flashed over his face, Naruto offered his excuse, "I'd let you top for your first time, I _really_ would – but I don't think I can."

They were down in the next moment. Naruto gave his best to stop Sasuke from formulating an answer. There, just over the collarbone and higher, farther back… Sasuke was reacting on it voicelessly, his mouth busy wetting themselves to do much else. But why the hell those buttons weren't _opening_?

Annoyed with them, Naruto asked, "I _can't_ – help me, okay?"

Sasuke did much better; he guided Naruto until he forgot about the buttons, until he had leverage and could make a real contact. Feeling Sasuke again against his own cock was – was almost enough to take him into oblivion all on its own. And Sasuke's panting instruction – to get rid of his bottom pajamas was helpful only after the meaning of the words caught up with the quality of his voice.

Naruto moved away from where he was mindlessly trying to just end the thing with humping, taking Sasuke's bottoms with him. He moved further down and off the bed to use the chance to calm down and get rid of the rest of his own cloths.

Sasuke was following his every movement with intensity that was curling and hissing like lava in Naruto's stomach. It was very hard to move under his gaze. By the time Naruto figured he might as well try, Sasuke was sitting at the edge of the bed. His intention was written all over his face and just the thought of Sasuke's mouth on his cock again made Naruto moan.

The connection made, Naruto's brain shut up for several blissful moments, only to catch up. This – it was also different. Not what Sasuke was doing, so maybe… Maybe because Naruto believed that this time, he won't be feeling guilty over it, he felt better. He wasn't afraid to ask for more.

And more won't happen in the way he wanted it if Sasuke does not stop soon. _Now_.

Naruto had a suspicion that Sasuke wasn't actually doing it on purpose. He still murmured, "So clever," before leaning to kiss and push Sasuke back to bed. He went along with it eagerly, wonderfully responsive. His erection bumped against Naruto's thigh, so Naruto wrapped his hand around it. With the hissing response, Sasuke's eyes fell closed. Naruto liked it a lot. He maybe even said it, but that all got lost when he found his way back to kissing Sasuke.

It was surprisingly easy to coax him to turn around. Naruto would have preferred to watch his face for his first time, but he'd rather sacrifice that for the better chance of Sasuke actually enjoying himself.

And people told him he couldn't plan ahead.

***

Naruto was really, truly happy with the results – despite of the slight worry over Sasuke's uncomfortable shifting next to him in bed - when the wave of guilt caught up with him. Sure, the sex was good. But it could have waited until tomorrow. Sasuke was obviously not going anywhere. Even with the soreness, he was practically purring with content, spread over the bed, with his hair over the pillow and Naruto's cheek.

As soon as Naruto decided to cut off the boring silence, they fell into a light banter. While trying to make sense from the longish list of big words that were probably a sentence, Naruto realized just how tired he was. He got up – with a lot of effort – to dress.

"Will you get in trouble?" Sasuke asked when Naruto came back from the bathroom. He looked cold, but there was genuine interest in the question. Naruto tried to explain about Kabuto. Sasuke already picked it up somehow, anyway.

The last thing he was expecting was for Sasuke to offer him help. Not even the guilt free getting back into bed would have made him so happy. The conversation about the investigation made Sasuke's eyes sparkle with unhealthy, excited interest. At least he would be doing with his life what he liked on professional level, if everything else failed.

Naruto kissed him, short and hard. "If you start showing that shiny new side of yourself around, I will be in so much trouble."

He grinned at Sasuke's confused expression and left the room quickly. It was too pleasant, too warm and familiar back there. He couldn't go back to bed, but the thought was tempting. The bed was all rumpled, light soft. Naruto wanted to snuggle into the blankets and tell Sasuke all about Kabuto and the kids.

He'd better hurry out and simply get back later, as soon as could.

It was even colder outside this time around. It felt like he made it back in less than a minute, though it must have been about fifteen.

Naruto snuck inside and past the open door. He couldn't see Kabuto, but the light and the TV were still on, so he had to be around. Only once he was back in his room, Naruto relaxed. He put his shoes off, wondering if he should risk using his keys to use the bathroom. He was in a hurry back home, so he washed only superficially. He'd have to turn the light on to find his things, though. That could wake Inari up.

And speaking of Inari, he was very quiet. Naruto stopped to listen. Not that the kid was especially loud usually, but… He couldn't hear _anything_. Panic fueling him, Naruto jumped back to the door and found the switch in third try. The light blinded him for a moment… And then he saw that the bed was empty.

_He might be in the toilet_.

The thought came to Naruto when he was already yanking the door open. It calmed him down a little. It was a possibility. He took a deep breathe and continued down the hall to the shared bathroom. The light was off. Naruto walked in to be absolutely certain. It was empty..

He walked back to the hallway and rushed toward the open lounge, where Kabuto was supposed to be. That was empty, too. The light was on, door wide open and the TV was still silent but working. There was no one in it.

Naruto was in too much hurry – or daze – earlier, so he hadn't checked if there was light in Kabuto's office on second floor. It was his best chance now, so he ran down the stairs. Itachi's words _you have to see it with your own eyes to be a witness_ echoed through his head. Naruto almost lost his footing. He didn't want to see it, he wanted it to stop happening. He wanted for the children in the Home to be children again, he wanted them to stop being so careful and fearful and quiet when Kabuto was around. It wasn't normal.

This, however, might be his only chance to stop it. Naruto forced himself to be quieter as he walked down the hallway lined up with doors leading to the offices of the social workers. His breathing was much heavier than the short sprint would cause.

The door to Kabuto's office was firmly closed, but there was light coming from beneath it. Naruto leaned closer, until he had one ear on the door. For a long time, there was nothing, no sound coming from inside. But it just _felt_ like there was someone in the room, some sort of buzzing, a presence, so he kept listening.

After a while, finally, a voice said, "How much longer?"

Naruto recognized Inari with some trouble. It sounded strained and muffed. He had to take a deep breath and lock his knees not to react.

"Have I ever shown any signs of being able to read your mind before?" Kabuto answered in his pleasant voice, manner slightly mocking. "I don't think so. If you have a question, word it clearly."

A pause, then, "How much longer do I have to kneel?"

"You can get up now, if you want." Kabuto answered, almost cheerfully. "I don't care. But first answer this: will you be satisfied if you do?"

No answer.

"Will you be happy?"

"Yeah. I want to get up." Inari said.

"Pay attention." Kabuto snapped. It didn't sound to Naruto at all like Inari was being allowed to get up – and what was he doing, sitting? It didn't sound sexual, thank God. And Inari didn't sound like being beaten up, either. So Naruto forced himself to listen as Kabuto continued. "I know it will stop hurting. But will you feel like we have accomplished something tonight if you get up? Will the burden fall of your chest? Will you feel less guilty? Will you make the world safer place?"

Inari did not answer.

"We have to face ourselves." Kabuto persisted. His voice was not mocking any longer. It was soft, reasonable. "We have to pay our way out, in some way. You know all this. We have to give something to get what we want. Do you want to be like _them_?"

"No."

"What do you want?'

Inari said again, in shaky voice, "To be normal."

"If you get up, you failed. You will have to give something else. Do you want to give up?"

As Inari paused again, as if to think and make the decision, Naruto straightened outside. He was shocked and a bit sick. What was that? What was it that Inari was feeling guilty about? He didn't want to be like who, exactly? Why would he listen to Kabuto anyway? What were they _doing_?

He couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the knob. It was locked. Naruto was half expecting that, so he moved to make a room for himself. The weakest point of the door was near the keyhole, Naruto used his adrenalin surge well and kicked that area hard. The cheap, aged door opened instantly for him, taking the small portion of the broken doorjamb with them inside.

Kabuto was on his feet, but he obviously just stood up from where he was sitting, behind his desk. Inari was on the completely different part of the office, in the corner… Kneeling.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kabuto demanded.

Naruto ignored him, "Inari? You okay? What are you doing?"

The kid looked at him, eyes wide and worried. He wasn't getting up from the floor, though.

"I'm – I'm okay. We're doing detention."

Detention? In four in the morning, behind locked doors? Right.

Naruto took a few steps closer to Inari, not missing from a corner of his eyes that Kabuto inched around the table – but not toward the exit, toward Inari. There were three chairs around it, one he was sitting in, one close to Inari and one in the middle of the room. The office was arranged oddly.

"What did you do?"

"He failed to report you missing." Kabuto answered. Inari hung his head.

"He was asleep when I got out." Naruto threw over his shoulder.

"He was awake," Kabuto said. His mouth curved down, as if he was disgusted by Inari's actions. "And because he was afraid to sleep alone, he went to the next room."

Naruto swallowed another wave of guilt. Yeah, it was his fault – but if Inari was scared, then he was scared of Kabuto.

"Inari, we're going out of here. Get up."

Inari made a motion, like he was about to move… But he changed his mind. Naruto took another two steps and he was close enough to see in the bright electrical light. Inari was not just kneeling on the floor, he was kneeling on something. Naruto took a closer look. Inari was kneeling on… _kidney_ _beans_?

"What the hell?"

Kabuto tried use Naruto's distraction for something, he moved closer… Naruto was sure he was about to be attacked, so he flinched a bit to the side. That almost made him miss it, but he didn't. He saw that Kabuto had jumped for something that was on the chair, the one closes to Inari.

"What is that?"

"None of your business."

Yeah, right. Naruto left Inari down – kneeling on the beans was maybe not comfortable, but it was not deadly. He needed to make sure he saw what was it that Kabuto was trying to hide.

After a short, ridiculous chase around the table, Naruto kicked it out of his way, until it hit the wall. Most of the things stayed on it, but some fell. Kabuto seemed to have realized that his actions were not making a lot of sense. He remembered that he had the authority.

"I've had enough of your behavior." He hissed. "I will call the police on you."

Naruto didn't care.

"You don't have to bother, they will be here in several hours anyway. You can tell them how I tried to save evidence about you abusing children then."

"You broke into my office and saw that I was sitting on the other side of the office from that kid. There was no abusing. That is absurd. You will go to prison, right where you belong."

Naruto got tired of listening. He cornered the Kabuto, literally, and tried to turn him around and see what he was holding. He just about made it, when Kabuto moved swiftly, jerked his arm and… hit Naruto across the face. With something.

It hurt like his cheek was falling apart, but when Naruto clutched his face with one hand, there was no wetness. There was no blood. Lucky he was still holding Kabuto, because now he could see it clearly. What he was holding was… some kind of whip. Not really, because it was thick – more like a short belt - but 'whip' was the first thing that came to Naruto's mind.

"Is that the alternative?" He asked lowly. "Is that the other way of finding forgiveness? If they can't hold on for long kneeling on beans, you hit them with that?"

"I do no such thing." Kabuto said.

But Naruto didn't believe him, not for a moment. All he could see were the bruises, bruises on children's back, and that thing in Kabuto's hands caused it. The many months of itching to beat the crap out of this guy were to intense for him to let go now, so Naruto pulled the whip-like thing out of Kabuto's hand and, using the fist he closed around the leather, hit him in the chin.

The fight was short but vicious. Naruto landed a couple of heavy hits, but he also never before fought someone as capable and tricky as Kabuto. He himself got several powerful strikes. The shock of the well-aimed blow to the head was closely followed by pain and dizziness. Naruto found it hard to stay stable on his feet so when Kabuto tried to use his disorientation to walk out, he just pushed him forcefully back with his body. It was the best he could so. Kabuto fell over one of the chairs, next to the table. He must have hit his head on the desk, because he stayed unmoving on gray office carpet.

"Is – Is he alive?" Inari whispered after a couple of sentence of dead silence, reminding Naruto that he was still there.

"Don't care." Naruto said. He walked over with some effort and made sure Kabuto was breathing anyway. He was alive, but he was also bleeding, his bright hair was soaking with blood from a wound on his head.

Naruto called the ambulance. It was hard to concentrate and talk, not as much because of the pain in his head as much as because of the stubs of intense nausea that followed the effort. When he finished telling the women why they needed help, Naruto straightened one of the chairs and set down so he could bend over and rest his head on the desk.

He was very tired, but he kept squeezing the leather whip-like thing tightly until medics came, closely followed by police.

* * *

A/N: I am very sorry this is so late. I was just very unhappy with it. I still am, sort of, but I can't hold it hostage any longer. Hope you enjoy it.

The kneeling on beans was usual form of punishing children in schools in the… nineteenth century (definitely nineteenth century, I'm just not sure how long it was used) in Serbia. When we were kids and heard about it from out grandparents, my cousins and I spilled some beans in a corner and tried it. It's _very_ uncomfortable. Beats ten lashes with a willow branch, though, I always thought.


	14. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

Sasuke carefully closed the door of the bedroom behind him. Naruto would not ring the bell to his own house, so it had to be someone else. The hard floor was cold underneath his bare feet. He grabbed something to wear, but just when he'd been thinking where Naruto could be keeping his socks – and was it possible he'd have a clean, complete pair – the visitor impatiently rang again, longer, so he gave up. The heating system was left on during the night, anyway, so the house was warm enough.

From the other side of the outer door, Sasuke's father scanned him up and down before ordering, "Go get ready, I'll be waiting here. You're coming with me."

"Where?" Sasuke dared. The word barely tore out of his throat, but the will to ask was pepped up with some spite. Last time he saw his father, the man was raging at him for a picture that was not even Sasuke's responsibility.

"Just put on some socks and grab your jacket, Sasuke. I'm in a hurry."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment longer, looking at his father. There was no anger, no disappointment, no any signs at all that should be typical of a father on the mission to drag home a runaway son. All Sasuke could read on his face was some light worry and impatience.

But it was his father, after all, asking him to do something. There are some things you just do for some people, despite the confusion and insecurity. He stepped back, leaving the door slightly open behind him.

In a hurry, Sasuke tracked his dirty socks. They were discussing, but he would probably be going straight home, so it didn't matter much. When he was ready to go, his father had walked inside and was looking around.

"This place looks… cleaner than I expected." He commented. "Does anyone aside from Naruto live here?"

Sasuke thought about Naruto preparing food and washing dishes the previous day, with practiced ease. He didn't need anyone's help to function around the house.

He settled on a "No."

Fortunately, the spare key was hanging on the hook behind the door. Sasuke locked up as quickly as he could. He didn't want to go down and try to leave it where he knew Naruto was keeping them, so he put it in his pocket. He would give it back later.

When he finished, his father was already waiting in the car and he quickly got in. They drove in silence, but it became clear in just a couple of minutes they were not headed toward their house.

"Where are we going?"

"Social services institution."

The Home? But… "Why?"

"Your brother wants to talk to you. He wouldn't say what about."

Sasuke stared at his father's face that was carefully wiped out of all emotion. That meant nothing to him. It only invoked millions of questions. He didn't even know where to start, but some things it seemed, could take care of themselves.

"You talked to him?"

His father glanced sideways at him. "Social service and the police are closely related. I had to talk to him."

The balloon of hope lost all its air. But Sasuke didn't miss the importance of the statement because of it. His father was talking to Itachi as a cop. That meant that something had happened at the Home, something serious enough to involve the police.

"What happened?"

There was no response for a long moment. That, more than anything else could, assured Sasuke whatever it was, it had something – something that wasn't good – to do with Naruto. He managed to inhale the extra oxygen just before he got the answer.

"There was a fight last night – early this morning. A protégé of the institution attacked one of the social workers. They are both in the hospital right now…"

"If Naruto is in the hospital, I want to go there." Sasuke said. Hell, he interrupted his father rudely why the man was providing information he asked for and he did not even care.

"As I said, Itachi wants to talk to you. I'll take you to the hospital later, but Naruto is fine. He only has a few bruises and a mild concussion. The social worker is the one with a head trauma of unknown severity. He is very confused and barely aware."

"It's that Kabuto guy, isn't it?" Sasuke asked. He was telling himself that his father wouldn't lie about Naruto being okay. A couple of bruises and a concussion sounded like nothing next to 'trauma of unknown severity' and he was certain he did worse than that to Naruto at one point in their second year.

"What do you know about that?"

Against the odds, Sasuke's nerves smoothened out a notch at the sharp tone and the professional-sounding question.

"Just what Naruto told me" He answered. "That guy was abusing some younger kids. Itachi knows about it."

"Itachi knows someone was hurting the kids, but he doesn't know who. Not for sure. And the children in question are refusing to talk about it." His father answered in a reasonable tone that made Sasuke grit his teeth. He knew what was coming. He just _knew it_. "For all we know, it might have been Naruto himself. We will be keeping him under arrest until Mr. Yakushi is well enough to tell us his version of the story and we collect the sufficient evidence. Or until children decide to tell the truth."

Sasuke stopped himself before his mouth managed to run off and demand to know if his father actually believed what he was saying. He tried looking at things from a different point of view. If no one was talking and there were no proofs, all they had was Naruto's word that Kabuto was the guy. That might be worth something to people who knew Naruto, but it meant nothing to the police.

Though with Kabuto conveniently 'confused and unwell', at least they could pressure children with a bit of more efficiency.

Neither said another word until they parked in front of the Home. Sasuke could see a police officer in uniform just within glass doors. Nothing else suggested things at the Home were out of order.

Still in silence, they went in. Two more officers were on the second floor, one talking to a couple of residents and Itachi's coworker, Kurenai. The second was just inside one of the offices down the hall – presumably Kabuto's. Sasuke halted to take a better look around the cop inside, but his father placed a firm hand on his back and pushed him into Itachi's workplace. All he'd able to see was a knocked over chair in the middle of the floor.

"Is there really a need for these many officers?

"No." It was the stiff, muttered answer. "But we're dealing with children here. It's better if we look busy."

Sasuke had the chance to glance up at his father's stony face just for a second, surprised with that easily given answer about the inner business politics of the police, before Itachi broke in.

"I'm done. This is the list."

What was the list of Sasuke would want to know on any other day. But Naruto was in the hospital and Itachi and their father were in the same room for the first time- that he knew of – in a very long time. It was not the time for it.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Itachi asked, ignoring completely the tone of finality in the expression of gratitude. To be able to do that seemed like a really neat skill to have – anyone else would have succumbed to it.

"Nothing I can think of right now." Their father answered. "But we will stay in touch."

It was almost worth an eye roll. Even though Sasuke had no doubt that his father wanted Itachi back into the family, he was still… Very stupid.

Itachi nodded and turn to Sasuke. "I'm going to the hospital now. Do you want to come?"

_Of course_, Sasuke wanted to say. Naruto was there, hurt and most likely alone. But chances like this one were so rare. And his father_ said_ Naruto was okay. So instead, Sasuke grumbled, "If your girlfriend is not coming along, yeah."

It was low, and childish and below him. It didn't even make sense, because Itachi's girlfriend was nowhere to be seen and not mentioned in any way. But he said 'your _girlfriend_' to Itachi where his father could hear it. And if you ignore the quick glance Itachi flashed at him that expressed nothing but felt like a winter on Baltic Sea, it was very rewarding.

Itachi's eyes lingered longer on their father's face. Sasuke looked too, amazed with the amount of emotions playing out on it. There was confusion there and some bitterness and even a bit of spite. But the relief on the man's eyes as he looked from Itachi to Sasuke and back again was most obvious and huge. And it hurt very much to see that, because they had hurt him, to the core and for everything that the man was, without ever meaning to do it.

After a moment, he cleared his throat. "I'm sure your mother would love to meet her."

Itachi said nothing. Sasuke resisted the urge to yell at him and waited. Their father made an odd sound in his throat, like he was clearing it again, "Or whoever else you might want to date in future. Just come home. She misses you."

Sasuke exhaled even before he saw Itachi's shoulders relax. _Your mother misses you_ was good enough. It was as good as saying _I miss you, I want you home_. And now Itachi couldn't find any excuses to say no. Now Itachi wouldn't be looking for them.

There was a stray strand of hair that fell out and rested on Itachi's cheek. He moved it and turned to take his coat of the hook. Despite of the tension that was still cracking in the air, he managed to sound offhand and normal, "This Sunday?"

"I'll tell her."

Then Itachi opened the door and nodded for Sasuke to walk out first. "We'll just gather a few things from Naruto's room. A toothbrush and a pair of pajamas – his doctor told me they will keep him for a day for observation."

As they always did in case of a concussion. There was nothing to worry about. Sasuke's wish to make sure for himself didn't go away just because things in his family were looking up, so he hurried up the stairs first.

The cop who was lingering just outside of the door – maybe it was what he was supposed to do or maybe curiosity got better of him, it didn't really matter – followed them up.

Naruto's room wasn't empty. His roommate, the kid that fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder once, was sitting there, on the lower bunk bed. He looked tired and his eyes were red from crying. He snapped his head up as if he was expecting someone to take him out to be hanged, with guilt and fear. Sasuke had an almost unpleasant feeling curl in his stomach; a hunch, an idea… And it was closely followed with excitement.

He nodded seriously to Inari. "We need to pack some things for Naruto. Help me."

Obediently, the kid slid off the bed. He took a backpack out of the cupboard. Sasuke stopped him. "That won't do. We need something bigger. Do you have a suitcase of some sort?"

"Yeah, but – they told me he's going to get out of the hospital in the morning. Why...?"

"The things are for when they take him out of the hospital to jail." At the door, where Itachi and the cop were standing, there was some light commotion. Sasuke decided that it was his brother, making sure the cop won't get in the way. He also carefully noted that he _wanted_ to interfere, which hopefully meant that Naruto wasn't really going to jail – at least not for long. The kid, with a bit of luck, missed it. "I'm not sure what he would like to have with him, so think hard. We have to pack underwear and toiletries, of course, but how about his personal things? Photographs? Books…" _Yeah, right._ "Or magazines?"

"But…" Inari started again, eyes widening in fear. Sasuke interrupted. He needed him scared, so thinking time was better not left possible.

"There's no time, I'm in a hurry. Get on with it."

This time, Inari burst into movement. He took out a bag of what were likely to be Naruto's cosmetics and added some things from another bag into it. It went into a ratty but strong and large sport bag. Inari took out some cloths and carefully stared picking what to pack. Sasuke was impatient, he wanted to go to the hospital. But it was quite obvious from the fear and guilt in this kid that he knew more than he let on. There was no way he didn't care about what happened to Naruto, so it was a matter of scaring him enough. It was more likely he would talk then.

Inari turned to glance at Sasuke. It was a calculating, sharp gaze and he almost swore in disappointment. Soon, though, it turned out that the kid was assessing him for another purpose. He picked on of the books from heap of garbage on Naruto's desk. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt he'd want his schoolbooks with him." The truth was, if Inari packed it without looking back at him, he would have not even noticed. It was a Biology textbook, better kept than Sasuke would expect.

"He'd want this one." Inari muttered, not looking at him. Sasuke extended his hand and waited. After a glare and a sigh, Inari gave in and let him have it. Of what relevance a textbook could have to the case, Sasuke had no idea. He flipped though it, wondering what he should be looking for. Not that it mattered, the police would be checking…

_Oh_, Sasuke thought when the book opened somewhere in the middle on its own and revealed a photograph stashed there. It was obviously taken on the field trip that fall, even though Sasuke couldn't remember it. But it was likely Kiba who took it, for it was a snapshot of Naruto and Sasuke, talking to each other in the hotel room. It was too dark and the expressions on their faces were barely visible, but Sasuke put it in his pocket anyway.

It wasn't relevant to the case, the kid was just afraid of exposing Naruto's privacy to Sasuke. Which was cute, but not enough to get him off the hook.

"Hurry. And be careful what you put in there, because cops will search though it."

In the meantime, Inari recovered enough to ask, "But why is he going to jail? He didn't do anything."

"I'm sure he didn't. Until they find enough evidence of that, it's not very likely he will get out, though. Abuse of children is a serious charge."

The color drained from Inari's face in less than two seconds. "What? But he was fighting, that's why he's going and not… He didn't do anything!"

There was desperation in his tone. Sasuke thought it would be enough. He just wished he could know for sure if it was the truth or not himself. He shrugged, allowing some of the worry to ooze out.

"It's his word against Kabuto's – and Kabuto is not well and won't be for quite some time. Until there are evidence or someone to confirm one story or the other, Naruto will be in more trouble because he has less authority. I know he didn't do anything," Sasuke added when he noticed the desperate kind of glare Inari was giving him. He didn't think it was about his loyalty, but it was a good excuse for the next part. "And I told him it was none of his business, that he will just get into trouble if he keeps trying to help everyone around here. Apparently, I was right. No one is even grateful to him for his worry and efforts, not enough to help him. Now finish that, I really want to go to the hospital and make sure he is okay."

The last bit sort of escaped from him in the stream of words. However, it did not matter; and Inari sobbed dryly. Sasuke narrows his eyes, noticing for the first time that the kid was shaking rather violently. Before he could say anything, Inari pushed through and was out of the door.

Hoping he went to tell someone something important instead of to cry in the bathroom, Sasuke picked up the bag as it was and turned to leave.

"I'll go see what he's up to." The cop announced. Part of Sasuke wanted to go as well, but he had all delay as he could take already. He caught Itachi's eye and they left the building as quickly as possible, with Sasuke leading the way through the hallways and down the stairs.

But at least, some progress was made that day.

"I need you to stay with him." Itachi said when they were in the car.

"Why?"

"Stay with him until he is released. Kabuto is on the same floor. I don't want any further scandals."

If Naruto knew about the stream of investigation and felt well enough to be outraged, he might as well need a guard. Kabuto's wellbeing was not a matter of concern to Sasuke, but if Naruto really did end up arrested, he would most likely lose sponsorship.

"You said he was kept for observation until morning. There's no way they would let me stay."

"I'll take care of it." Itachi promised. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Easier said than done, certainly, but Sasuke was willing to try.

When they arrived to the hospital, Itachi lead him straight to Naruto's room. There were four beds on each side of the door, pushed against the walls to make aisle between. Strong smell of oranges tickled Sasuke's nose, reminding him that he should have brought Naruto something, but he couldn't determine the source of it with just a few short glances over the room.

Only three beds were taken. Naruto, all the way in the opposite corner, was staring though the window that was too high to see anything but sky when they walked in. The set of his jaw gave away his mental condition he was angry and scared.

"Are you feeling any better?" Itachi asked him.

"Great." Naruto muttered. The blue hospital pajama was too big on him, collar around his neck so wide Naruto's shoulder was bared. With his back against the low headrest and arms crossed, he looked very young. And very hurt. Itachi's urge to protect him from further harm made much more sense now.

"And your head?" Naruto glanced back at Itachi, annoyed 'that's what I was talking about' clear on his face. When he caught the sight of Sasuke, he offered a half-hearted smile, not surprised at least. Itachi must have told him that he would bring Sasuke with him.

"I'm fine." Naruto answered, a bit more unguarded. "Better go check if that creep is okay."

"Are you worried?"

Naruto opened his mouth, affronted as if the question was insulting, "As if! He's just acting!"

"I'm sure he will be fine soon. You just get rest and stay in bed." Itachi instructed. He offered a single nod and left the room.

Sasuke looked around again. Both Naruto's roommates were pretending as hard as possible that they weren't listening, in that manner hospital rooms usually abided to. Naruto moved his legs as he approached the bed, to make room for him, so Sasuke sat.

"I'm not worried." Naruto told him. He _sounded_ worried. "I just don't want to go to jail. Besides, he's just acting."

"You have a really ugly bruise on your face." Sasuke told him. At the moment, he couldn't care less about Kabuto.

Naruto almost touched his cheek with his fingers, where an oddly shaped, angular bruise was still fresh and reddish, but he changed his mind at the last moment. It could not have possibly been made by a hand, or a fist. Sasuke tilted Naruto's head to the side with his right hand. Blond hair moved to show a couple of more bruises, higher up and slightly swollen.

Naruto moved forward, not quite close enough for their contact to appear indecent. He reached up, intent on clasping Sasuke's hand but he changed his mind again and instead grabbed Sasuke's sleeve to pull his hand off.

"I told you I'll help you." Sasuke said quietly as Naruto's fingers entangled more firmly into the ham of his sleeve. "What did you do?"

Naruto clasped his jaw tight again, hurt. It was an unfortunate choice of words. Sasuke caught his hand before Naruto was able to retreat it completely. So what if they were practically holding hands? Other patients were pretending to be asleep, anyway.

"What happened?" Sasuke insisted, finding the coldness of the hand in his unnerving.

"Inari wasn't in the room when I got back," Naruto said. He frowned and shook his head a little. The movement might have made him dizzy, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where was he?" Sasuke prompted, guessing that Naruto found him with Kabuto.

"Kabuto's office. They were just talking, but it was really weird." Naruto opened his eyes again, confused and tired. "I couldn't stay out there and just listen, you know. It sounded like – I don't know. And Inari was kneeling on some beans or something, Kabuto was at his desk. I didn't even manage to see anything."

"He was kneeling on some beans?"

"Itachi said it's an old form of punishment. Not cruel enough to be illegal, but not pleasant at all."

Naruto fell quiet again. Was he hesitating because he was tired or because he didn't know how to explain Sasuke couldn't tell, but he pressed again, anyway. "What were they saying? Before you came in?"

"It sounded like – like Kabuto was trying to talk Inari into holding on through his punishment so he wouldn't have to be punished in another way." Naruto lifted his hand – the one that wasn't still warm in Sasuke's – as if to touch his cheek again. "It doesn't sound so bad, I know, but – I'm pretty sure the other way of punishment was being whipped with this belt-like thing he had."

Which was what Naruto was hit over his cheek with, apparently.

One of the other two patients coughed and turned in his bed. Automatically, Sasuke glanced to that direction. Underneath his, Naruto twisted his hand, entangled their fingers and squeezed tightly. His fingers were still cold, but the palm was warmer than it usually was. Sasuke squeezed back, wondering idly what kind of reassurance he just gave as Naruto smiled at him.

"Sorry." Naruto breathed.

"It's fine." Apology wasn't clearing up what was in Naruto's head, but as long as he wasn't trying to let go or stop talking, it _was_ fine. "Who was the first to attack?"

"He was." Naruto said. "I don't know. I think it was him – I was trying to see what he's holding, the belt thing, and he hit me with it. But he might have been thinking I was attacking him, so…"

"That doesn't make it better. Were you unarmed?"

"Yeah – like I'd need…"

"And the kid was there, that's good." Sasuke interrupted. In this situation, Naruto's upper hand had better stayed unmentioned. "It's even better that you were the one who pointed out to the authorities – to Itachi – that there was something going on…"

"I told Kurenai, too." Naruto made a face. "She was the first one to ask questions, but no one would talk. I don't know why, but it means nothing Inari was there. He won't say a thing. No one will. I don't understand it…" He trailed off. "If it was me, I'd grab that thing and threw it out of the window, you know. It was right there, next to him, Inari could have just reached for it, take it and run to someone."

_It was right there, next to him…_

"It sounds like it was meant for him to use it."

"What?"

"For Inari." Sasuke clarified. "If it was within his reach, during a punishment section, then it could have been meant for him to use it, not Kabuto."

"On what? Who?"

"Himself."

Naruto blinked, his expression completely blank. It was like he could not grasp the idea of self harm under any circumstances.

"To use it on himself?" Naruto said. "You can't be serious – you would not say that if you saw those bruises on them…."

"What?" Sasuke asked when Naruto stopped talking.

"No, it's just… That would explain why they're insisting that Kabuto didn't do anything, right? If he just told them to do it and they actually did it themselves…"

"It doesn't make him any less of a sick children molester."

Naruto shook his head, ignoring him. "But that makes no sense. Why would they do that? Maybe there are all very young, but why would children hit themselves just because some stranger said so and never say a word about it?"

He didn't understand, hopefully he never would, what some people were capable of doing to themselves in order to please someone else. Naruto, one of many with sad history and shady future, was strong enough not to know.

Sasuke wasn't.

For a bunch of unwanted children, all it would take was to make them feel loved.

"How long was Kabuto working with children?" Naruto shrugged, still looking (disgusted?) and shocked. That meant that Kabuto worked for longer than he was there, which was… at least four years. "And how was he like with them?"

"Horrible." Naruto snorted. "Strict, sometimes even harsh."

"The harsher he was, the harder it must have been to please him. And if they were promised affection in return…" How far would those kids go for love?

"He didn't love them! He was horrible to them!"

"Yeah, I bet he was. Where everyone could see. But he had them for years. If he showed them glimpses of how kind he could be if they pleased him and promised more…" He could see it. It might not have been true, Sasuke had no way of knowing right then, but he could see it happening.

"Maybe he told them that if they don't hit themselves, he would hit them much harder. So they had to choose less from two evils." Naruto persisted. He might have been right, but that explanation did not cover the part as to why they were so utterly silent about it. "They were afraid, that's it. I can't see anything else that would make them hit themselves."

Naruto was upset. He really couldn't see it, he never would. Inappropriate as it was, Sasuke smiled. Bruised and angry, as good as arrested and in the hospital bed, yet, he still appeared brighter, stronger than ever before. Was it that strength what was making him so fascinating?

A part of his brain took into consideration and dismissed as unimportant the other two patients as Sasuke leaned quickly but carefully in and kissed Naruto. There was no response for a moment, Naruto seemed stunned. That lasted just a moment, though, before he kissed back. The taste of it was sharp and sour; since Naruto's lips were rough and dry underneath his. Itachi, or anyone, really, could have walked in, too. But all of that meant little as Naruto sunk deeper into the pillow and relaxed some. Sasuke broke the kiss with a small sound that was probably laugh. _Probably_.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes intent and searching Sasuke's face.

"Yes." Sasuke said. It was unconvincing at the least, with his voice shaky. But it wasn't as if he knew why he was feeling so unsteady, so it didn't matter.

"Right." Naruto suspiciously drawled, a bit uncomfortable and very perplexed. "Well, I'm sleepy. Do you want to lie next to me?"

He moved the cover and gestured to the free space on his left, obviously not planning to ask any more questions. Sasuke wordlessly knocked his shoes off. Before he managed to get in, the door opened. Itachi had returned.

Naruto straightened up. He waited expectantly for Itachi to come closer to the bed and inform them of what he had found out, but the small touch of concern that was there earlier when he asked about Kabuto was gone.

"He's still the same." Itachi said. But I think I have some good news. Father just called me, he has three children insisting to talk to him about what Kabuto and what happened as soon as possible. I have to go back. Will you two be alright?"

"What kids?" Naruto demanded. "Don't force them! What if Kabuto has someone to hurt them instead of him? It's dangerous!"

"They asked for it themselves, no one is forcing them." Itachi repeated patiently. He glanced shortly at Sasuke, offering a small smile, as if to tell him that his conversation with Inari worked – or so Sasuke hoped. It disappeared quickly, but Naruto caught it and frowned on the two of them. "The police will be around for awhile, no one will get near them. Stop worrying and get some rest, I'll tell you what they said as soon as I can, someone from social service has to be there during questioning of its protégées."

When Itachi left, Naruto settled back on the pillow. He was still worried and anxious, but the tiredness was creeping back to this face. He yawned. Sasuke followed him quickly, getting under the cover into the left, empty part of the narrow hospital bed. "They are talking again. I told father Itachi has a girlfriend."

Naruto gave him a bemused '_you really think I'm so easy to distract'_ look. Then he gave in and grinned. "You didn't have to bother. Itachi would have found a way to tell them himself soon enough."

"No, he wouldn't."

"Don't be stupid." Naruto said through another yawn. "It's one thing to pick between good relationship with you father and his pride. This is completely different. Now he has to choose between his pride and making _you_ enter the same stupid circle yourself. Of course he would have told them, I bet it was a relief when you took care of it for him."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke snapped. He tried to, anyway, but his throat was not functioning properly. Naruto was suggesting that Sasuke was more important to Itachi than anyone and anything else, which was a little overwhelming.

Naruto moved to lay on his side, to face Sasuke and closed his eyes, undisturbed. Under the cover, he let his arm fall over Sasuke's stomach and murmured, "Mhhm. I wouldn't be surprised if he planned this entire thing from the start, many years ago, for the moment you decided to get out of the closet. To – you know, to make sure your parents knew exactly how it is to lose a son and not pull off anything stupid with you."

It was, of course, mumbling of a half asleep idealist who was probably on some medication, so Sasuke was not about to continue conversation. Itachi did not plan anything, he was not pretending to be gay for five years and did not go through hell of fighting with his family and being alone just so Sasuke would not have too many problems one day. If that in itself wasn't unreasonable and senseless, there was also no way for him to know Sasuke would find himself in a situation like that one day.

It was stupid to even think about it, so Sasuke shook it off. There was one thing left he wanted to say, before Naruto fell asleep. He called, "Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"You should come to our house this Sunday. Around lunch time."

Naruto opened one eye to look at him. Maybe he was too sleepy to ask questions, or maybe Sasuke's face held all the answers he needed, but he agreed, "…Okay."

For a couple of minutes after, Sasuke continued to watch sleep take over his bedmate. He could still smell oranges in the air and feel slight sourness from kissing Naruto earlier. The silence in the room was of that pleasant, imperfect kind – lulling sounds were coming outside, from other beds and from Naruto, who was snoring softly.

With Naruto's now hot hand still resting on his stomach, Sasuke soon started drifting off himself, wondering drowsily how would other patients in the room take it Naruto was to have a wet dream like that one on the first night of their field trip that fall.

Not that he would let them hear all that much of it.

_end_

_

* * *

  
_

n.

And with that, I said all I wanted to. Before anyone asks what happens with Kabuto, I'd like to remind you that this story was never about that, not when it was a couple of randomly posted oneshots set in the same universe and not when I started 'developing' the story. However, he is in the hospital, guarded by the police and the children are talking, so he is likely to pay for being… what he is in this story.

Or maybe I'm letting him escape so, once educated for it, Naruto can catch him. But it's not likely.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed the story – chaotic and messy as it is. Thank you all for the lovely comments and encouragement. 3

And thanks to Aerae for proof-reading his last chapter.


End file.
